Things Unsaid
by OurBeatingHeartsBleed
Summary: A (hopefully) new twist to an old storyline: Katara is captured by Prince Zuko and the bounty hunter Jun as bait for the Avatar. Story request for Kat-Tastrophe :) M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Sokka!" She wanted to yell, but the poison of the shirshu kept her immobilized as her brother tumbled off the back of the beast as it reared. The hot hand gripping the back of her tunic was the only thing that kept her on, though she would rather have fallen. The giant beast had come out of nowhere with a scary woman, Zuko, and his Uncle on its back and immediately knocked them to the ground with its tongue. Zuko had lifted them onto the back on their stomachs, despite their attempted struggles.

"We have the girl, what else do you want?" The woman cried as the shirshu danced around, jostling its riders. "Nyla smells something up ahead. She's getting confused."

Katara watched as Zuko's face darkened. Undoubtedly he was after Aang, but she'd never tell where he was. The Prince looked down at Sokka on the ground. Her brother was lying with his arms at strange angles, though he didn't look hurt. "Peasant, blink if you can hear me." Sokka glared at him instead. "Tell the Avatar I have his girlfriend, and if he wants her back, he has to come get her." Turning to June he said: "Back to the ship."

"I thought she was your girlfriend." June jibed as she whipped Nyla back towards the docks. The shirshu jolted off, leaving Sokka in its dust.

Katara whined in her throat as she almost fell off, but Zuko's hand kept a hold of her.

"Shut up." He growled over his shoulder. She glared at him, wishing she could move and shove him off of the beast.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"The brig, nephew?" Iroh asked quietly as he counted out gold pieces to the grinning bounty hunter. "That is no place for a young lady."

"Well, where would you put her, Uncle?" Zuko whispered back fiercely.

Iroh sighed. "Nephew, you never think these things through. The brig is too close to the water, she would be able to sense it and could bend a hole in your ship."

Zuko grimaced. He hadn't even considered that. "So somewhere that is close to the middle of the ship." He shot a glare at his Uncle. "No."

"It is the only answer, nephew." Iroh said, smiling at the bounty hunter as she wiggled her fingers at him for more coins. "It already has a good lock on the door, and no windows."

"My chambers? Where will I sleep?" Zuko shouted.

"I am sure the guest suit will do nicely for you until the Avatar comes for her." Iroh said, laying the last piece of gold in June's hand and clasping his own over it. She grimaced. "It was lovely to meet you, miss June."

"Likewise, grandpa." She leapt back on to her shirshu, depositing Katara on the ground beside the docks. "Until next time. Oh," She leered at Zuko. "maybe you should try talking it out next time she runs away."

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted after her as she kicked Nyla in the sides, laughing. They sped away, back into the forest.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara was thinking that she could almost move her pinky toe as strong hands gripped her and slung her over a shoulder. She squeaked as sharp metal armor plates dug into her stomach and the man under her shifted. He began walking up the gangplank and onto the ship. She wished fervently that she could wriggle, struggle, do anything that might get her away before they locked her in whatever hellhole they kept prisoners in on the ship.

"Prince Zuko!" A voice called. "I can do that, sir!"

"I'm fine, Admiral Ji." The man under her, Zuko, growled. He shifted her bodily, knocking her arm against his shoulder spike.

"Yes, sir."

Katara could only see the ground and her arms below her as they swayed while Zuko carried her through a maze of walkways and corridors until they reached a red metal door. He fumbled in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a key, unlocking the door.

"If you touch anything," he hissed, pushing it open. "I'll chain you in the corner."

Katara noticed dark rugs on the floor and realized it wasn't the prison hold. She squeaked in her throat but he ignored her. Suddenly she was falling backwards, dumped unceremoniously on a large, soft bed. She rolled her eyes around what she could see of the room, noting a pair of crossed glaives, a large fire nation flag, and a writing desk with candles.

Zuko stomped around the room and took the glaives, a pair of swords, the knife hidden under his pillow, and all but one of the candles out of the room.

Katara was working on wriggling her whole foot when he returned, clutching a length of rope. "If you behave, I'll take this off." He growled at her, binding her wrists together harshly and tethering her to a bedpost. "My Uncle will bring you food later."

He strode back out, slamming and locking the door behind him. Katara glanced around the room and sighed.

She wanted to tell him that he was a bully, a bigot, and not worthy of whatever bogus title he held. But she still couldn't move.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko slumped back against the door, hearing her sigh on the other side. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry his shoulder blade had hurt her stomach, that this hadn't been his original plan and he would have rather left her out of it altogether. That he was sorry if he had scared her. But she was his captive, and captors weren't kind to their captives.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Quick first chapter of the story I'm writing for Kat-Tastrophe Woo!


	2. Chapter 2

Katara tugged as powerfully as she could and the rope still wouldn't budge. She flopped onto the bed with a huff. No one had showed up to bring her food, and she was pretty sure it was almost night time. They had put her in this spirits-cursed room that was far from the sea and without windows so she could only guess where in the day it was. She knew they were moving, she could sense that much.

She wasn't afraid. Zuko wouldn't hurt her, she knew that. It wasn't his style. He was more the 'tie a girl up and wait for the Avatar to show up' type. He had done it to her before, she thought wryly. She wondered if it was a Fire Nation thing to have an fetish for rope. She snorted, picturing it. Then stopped as echoing footsteps approached the door. She waited, tense, but they passed.

She started on the knot again, tugging on it. Her eyes widened as she felt it give just a tiny bit. She put all her strength into one more tug, bracing her feet on the bedpost, and it pulled free. She gasped in happiness and gripped the rope between her still bound hands. She was still locked in a room, but she felt infinitely better not being tied to one spot.

More footsteps echoed through the hallway and she frowned. She couldn't just stay still and play along with Zuko's games. She had to at least attempt escape. She leapt down from the bed, wobbling just a little bit at the last of the paralysis in her knees, and crept across the room to hide beside the door on top of the desk, ready for whoever entered.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Iroh hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor, carrying a steaming tray of food for his nephew's lovely captive. He balanced it on one hand as he searched out the right key. His nephew really was being rather rash in his opinion. The Avatar wielded great powers and could easily destroy the ship if he was pushed to extremes. To keep one of his most valued friends hostage was only inviting his wrath.

But his nephew was headstrong and would not listen to his old Uncle. Perhaps in time, he would see the way things truly were. How bringing the Avatar to the Fire Nation would not cause his father to have any more respect for him than he had previously, which was very close to none. The Fire Lord had always favored his younger child, but Iroh could not reveal the truth to his nephew. Not yet. It would crush his spirit.

He opened the door carefully, worried about the condition he might find the girl in. He wondered absently how long the paralysis took to wear off and was just starting to frown when he saw an empty room when a force hit him from behind, a rope going around his neck. He dropped the tray and clasped at the rough noose, trying to pry it from his neck.

"Oh! Sorry." A young female voice exclaimed, and suddenly he could breathe. Iroh gasped for breath, stumbling away from her, holding his throat. "I thought you were Zuko."

"While I understand the motivation," Iroh rasped, coughing. "It would not have gone well for you. There is a ship full of his crew who would not hesitate to kill you if you were to harm him."

He looked over to see the girl's eyes widen. She must have much in common with his nephew: neither of them thought things out very well. "I'm sorry." She whispered before darting out the still-open door.

Iroh sighed and bent to pick up as much as the tray as he could, though he thought the creamed potatoes were done for. He hoped someone caught her before she made it to the water. They were far into the sea and he did not feel like drowning.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara ran blindly through the depths of the ship, passing door after door. Everything was red metal and she couldn't be sure if she had been turned around or was heading downwards instead of upwards. The rope tied around her hands irritated her and she twisted and pulled to try to loosen it. She didn't give much thought to the long end trailing behind her until it caught in a crevice between railings and she tripped, falling face first into the metal floor, her hands useless to catch her, making a horrible clanging noise.

"Ow." She groaned. She struggled to sit up and failed, collapsing back to the floor. Her head throbbed from the impact and she thought her nose might be broken. It was definitely bleeding.

"What are you doing?" The footsteps clicked up to her, stopping at her head. She rolled onto her back to see Zuko looking down at her, frowning. "How did you get out?" His frown intensified to a glare. "Did you hurt my Uncle?"

"Not permanently." She muttered thickly, using her bound hands to wipe blood from her nose.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I should just leave you here."

"Why don't you?" Katara suggested sweetly. "I think that would work better for both of us."

"I don't take orders from peasants." He replied stonily, glaring at her.

"Shame."

Zuko grunted and dipped down to lift her. He started to toss her over his shoulder like he had by the docks but she coughed, choking on the blood from her nose. He drew her back and looked at her concernedly. She sniffed up at his face, wondering if she could hit him from that position. "Don't even think about it." He growled. "Can you breathe?"

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Good." He carried her back towards the room, jerking the trailing end of the rope after him.

"This is a bad idea." Katara told him. She noticed he wasn't wearing armor, just training pads. He was warm, his body heat seeping through her own clothes to warm her. She looked up at his face, eyes lingering on his scar.

"Why is that?" He murmured.

"Because Aang has taken you down before and he can do it again." She said, lifting her eyes from his scar to his eyes. They were so gold. Almost unnaturally. "Easily."

"We'll see." He glanced down at her and she quickly averted her eyes to the ground. "Does it hurt?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your nose. Are all peasants as stupid as you?"

She glared at him. "No."

"No your nose doesn't hurt or no not all peasants are as stupid as you?"

She opened her mouth to snap back at him but a new voice interrupted.

"Ah, nephew, you found our guest." Iroh's tone gave no indication that she had tried to strangle him.

"She's not a guest, Uncle."

"Nephew," He peered at Katara's face as Zuko carried her into the room. "did you do that to her face?" His tone was disappointed, chastising.

"She did it herself." Zuko growled. "Tripped on the rope."

"I didn't trip!" Katara exclaimed, wriggling. Zuko dropped her on the bed as Iroh retrieved a pitcher of water and a cloth before securing the door and. "It got caught."

"Doesn't matter." He replied. "You fell because of your own actions."

Iroh approached her as she fumed, thinking that when she escaped she'd let Zuko 'trip' over something so he knew how it felt. The warm, wet cloth gently passed under her nose, wiping away the crusty blood. She brought her bound hands up to hold it under her nose, stemming the flow of blood. It was so wet, it dripped through her fingers. Wet.

She glanced towards the pitcher and back at Zuko. He was watching her suspiciously. She glanced back to the water pitcher and her hands twitched.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko finished tying the girl to the bedpost for the second time, grumbling over his wet clothes. His Uncle had managed to break her concentration before the little water witch could freeze a solid block of ice around his head. This time he didn't leave her a lot of room to move, just a bare foot of rope between her and the bedpost. She glared at him as he bound her feet for good measure. Her boots were soft leather and he admired the craftsmanship as he tied the rope around them. Where would a peasant get boots like these? She kicked at him and he gripped her ankle tighter, feeling a small spasm through the leather as he did. He flicked his gaze to hers and she was glaring right back at him.

"Is this really necessary?" She spat.

"I can't give you back to the Avatar damaged." He replied, cinching the rope tightly.

"Aren't you just going to capture him anyway?" She demanded. "Why even bother keeping me in one piece? Are you going to take me to the Fire Nation too?" Her voice wobbled on the last question and he raised his eyebrows. Was she really that afraid?

"Why would I take _you_?" He scoffed.

She shrugged.

"I think what my nephew means," Iroh cut in. "is that after the Avatar has been apprehended, you will of course be returned to your…boyfriend?" He guessed.

The girl looked disgusted. "He's my brother! And you talk about Aang like he's a criminal. He's not! He hasn't done anything wrong. He's just a kid."

"Doesn't matter." Zuko muttered, turning towards the door. "Let's go, Uncle."

"I will return later with more food." Iroh said kindly. "Hopefully we do not have another accident."

"Hopefully." Katara muttered.

Zuko closed the door and locked it behind them. He walked with his Uncle in silence, thinking about her face when she had asked if she would be taken to the Fire Nation. To him, the Fire Nation was the greatest country in the world; everyone should be excited about going there. She had acted like it was a death sentence. She should have been at least neutral.

"Nephew," He turned at his Uncle's voice. "that girl will not be content to stay imprisoned. She will try to escape again."

"I know." Zuko said. "But you said not to put her in the brig."

"That is not what I meant." Iroh sighed. "What I should have said is, you need to give her a reason to cooperate. Offer her something that will keep her busy until the Avatar comes."

"Like what?"

"You are an intelligent young man. I am sure you will come up with something." His Uncle turned down a separate hallway, letting Zuko continue alone.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"You want me to read. With my hands like this?" Katara held her hands up for the lieutenant to see, the same lieutenant who had offered to carry her. She thought his name was Ji.

He looked at her impassively, his arms full of scrolls. "Prince Zuko had suggested that you might become…bored in this room. Alone." He said, laying them by her on the soft comforter. "These scrolls tell the history of the Fire Nation. They're very interesting."

"You've read them?" She asked, skeptical.

"I have." He bowed slightly to her and made for the door.

"Have you read anything on the Water Tribes?" She called.

He turned back. "We don't have anything on them on this ship. So, no."

No wonder they were all cultural illiterates, she thought. Reading your own propaganda over and over can make that happen. "Oh."

"I'd be interested to." She lifted her head to see his sincere face.

"Really?"

"Yes." He left, locking the door behind him.

Katara sighed, trying to lie down but the short tether kept her upright. She growled and examined the knot. It wasn't too complicated. She worked it free and sighed in relief as she was released. She untied the rope from around her ankles, stretching the ropes around her wrists until she could slip out of them and recline on the bed, propping herself up against the many pillows. Who needed this many pillows? In the South Pole they just used bundled furs. It kept their ears warm. These were all covered with a cool, silky fabric that made her hair frizzy. It smelled musky, like someone had slept in it recently. Like boy. Like Zuko.

She leapt off of the bed. This was Zuko's room. Zuko's bed. Zuko's stuff. Why was she in his room? She wrapped her arms around herself, grimacing around her. No wonder it was so depressing. There wasn't even much in it: a writing desk, a padded armchair, a dresser, a couple rugs, the bed, and a huge Fire Nation flag.

She explored, finding no weapon, water, or exit. She was well trapped. The door was far too heavy for her to even attempt to break down. She sat down at the writing desk, hoping to find a sharp quill or letter opener but there were only brushes, ink, sealing wax, and blank parchments. She sighed; she was in for a long, dull imprisonment.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko did not want to sleep in the guest suite. It hadn't been cleaned. In months. Years. He was pretty sure elephant shrews were nesting in the mattress. His uncle was right: he really didn't think things through.

He unlocked the door to his chambers, hoping the water bender had decided to sleep...somewhere besides the bed. And, to his amazement and relief, she had. She was curled up in the large armchair his Uncle had bought in the Earth Kingdom a month ago. He had said it was good for reading. Zuko had shoved it into a corner and used it once. Too soft. She was almost swallowed up by the thing, looking smaller than usual against the dark fabric. Her hands were free, as were her feet. A heap of messy scrolls lay to the side on the floor, next to her boots. He walked over and picked one up: it was a history of the Fire Nation from the year 5 BG to year 45 AG. His face relaxed from its frown. She had read the scrolls. Maybe they would help her realize the Fire Nation wasn't a horrible place.

He examined her sleeping face. She looked younger with her eyes closed, her brown hair falling across her face, her breathing deep and even. She almost looked harmless. He snorted at the idea. If she ever found a master, she'd be unstoppable. Her outer robe was bundled under her head as a pillow. Such a peasant. There was a bed full of pillows and she chose to use a bulky piece of clothing instead. Maybe she's using it because it's not yours, his mind whispered at him. He shrugged the thought away. Not his concern.

He reached into his pocket and drew out two manacles linked by a chain and, as quietly as he could, he cuffed her securely to the armchair. He didn't need to be attacked in his sleep. She barely stirred, though her brow wrinkled at his touch.

Zuko collapsed into his bed, shedding everything but his pants and under-tunic. He slid under the soft comforter, warming it instantly with his fire bending. He propped himself up to look over at her once more, make sure she was really asleep. She shivered.

He flung the sheets back and rose, dragging the comforter from the bed and walking over to her. He draped it over her, freezing when she stirred. But she only nestled further into the chair, clasping the blanket in her hand.

He walked back to the bed and crawled in, collapsing with a cloud of steam.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to tell him thank you for the blanket, but she was pretending to be asleep. And captives weren't polite to their captors.

He wanted to tell her that she snored, but he didn't want to wake her up. And it was a lie anyway.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.:** Woo chapter 2! :D

To Guest: Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

He was woken by the hard wooden end of a scroll bouncing off of his head. He shot up, barely noticing the small pile of scrolls littered around his pillow before another one hit him in the temple.

"How dare you lock me to a chair!" The voice squeaked in indignation.

He ducked as another rolled parchment whizzed by his head. "Ow! Stop!"

"Is that all you can say, Prince Zuko?" She lobbed one more at him. "I would have thought your vocabulary would be better!"

He smacked the airborne scroll away and rose, snarling. "I could kill you for that, peasant."

"Then why don't you?" She taunted, gripping the last scroll.

"I need the Avatar." He stalked towards her, trying to control his anger. He yanked the last scroll from her hand and whacked her over the head with it.

"Ow!" She kicked at him but her foot couldn't reach. "Let me out of this!"

He stared at her. "Why would I ever do that?"

She squirmed, glaring at him. "I…I have to…"

His eyes widened. "Oh." He rubbed a hand against his forehead, feeling a bump. "You should have thought of that before you started lobbing scrolls at me!"

"How else was I supposed to wake you up?"

"You know my name."

"Like I'd ever call your name." She scoffed, crossing her arms and looking up at him defiantly

Zuko opened his mouth and closed it. Too easy. "I'll find a guard to escort you."

"You don't have a chamber here?"

"Yes._ I'm_ going to use it."

"That's so rude!"

"You're a _prisoner_! Not a _guest_!"

"Nephew!" They both froze at Iroh's reprimand. The old general strode into the room, looking disapprovingly at Zuko. "While she is technically our prisoner, she is also a young lady and you will be decent to her while she is under your roof."

"Uncle," Zuko started to protest but Iroh held up a hand.

"Katara," He said gently. "the washroom is through the door across the hall."

"Thank you." She replied and started to stand but was tripped by the chain around her ankle. She was heading for another face-plant when a pair of hands caught her under the arms and lifted her back up. Blue eyes met gold as Zuko set her back on the chair, holding her for just a moment too long, caught by her azure stare, before releasing her to produce a silver key from his pocket. He unlocked the bond on her ankle and she stood.

"If you try anything in there, you're going right back into that shackle." He warned.

She shot him a poisonous look and retreated from the room. They heard the door to the washroom slam behind her.

"Nephew." His Uncle sighed.

"I know Uncle." Zuko said, striding to the wardrobe to dress. "She's just so…so…"

"Lovely?"

"Hardly."

"Prince Zuko," His Uncle moved to help him with his armor, fastening ties and tightening buckles. "to my knowledge, there are only two Water Tribe Chieftains in the world and they both have daughters. Princess Yue, of the Northern Tribe, is reported to have snow white hair and is an only child. However, the daughter of the Southern Chief is said to have an older brother."

"And you think that the one water tribe girl we've ever come across is her?" Zuko asked doubtfully. "Uncle, a princess would stay with her people, not run around with the Avatar."

"All I ask, Prince Zuko, is that you tread lightly. This girl could be very important to a people that has already suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation. So far, they have kept out of the war. But if you were to offend them, the results could be disastrous."

"As soon as we have the Avatar, she'll be set free." Zuko said, checking to make sure everything was in place.

A loud bang roared from across the hall, making both men raise their arms in protection. Zuko sprinted out the door, his Uncle following as fast as he could. A large hole was blown in the far wall of the washroom, the metal of the wall blown backwards into the inner workings of the ship, opening through to a maze of pipes and ladders.

Zuko snarled and leapt through the hole, ignoring his Uncle's called reminder to tread lightly. He muttered to himself about water benders and never should have let her go alone, listening for any indication of where she was. He had gone only fifteen steps when, to his left, he heard a soft clang and a muttered exclamation of pain.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara felt proud of herself as she crept through the bowels of the Fire Nation ship. She had frozen the metal of the wall and used her water bending to shove it backwards, creating an escape route. She hadn't counted on the noise and had dashed in blindly, hoping to get a head start on Zuko. He'd follow her, she knew he would. She looked around her as she walked between the walls of the ship, seeing only pipes and ladders around her with no end in sight. A steady drip-drip permeated the air and she wondered where it was coming from; maybe she could use it. She turned her head frontwards and collided with a low hanging faucet.

"Ack." She rubbed her head, glaring at the offending protrusion. "Stupid faucet. Stupid ship. Stupid Prince."

"Stupid peasant."

She whirled at the voice, neatly avoiding the faucet. He was coming at her from an angle, his face screwed up in annoyance. She turned and started to run but his hand caught the collar of her dress, hauling her backwards.

He grabbed her bodily, containing her struggling wrists with his arms and holding her against his body. She snarled at him and thrashed, feeling the hard shell of his armor against her back. He smelled like metal and sage, his hands still lined with impressions from where he had slept on his sheets.

"Let me go, Zuko!" She screamed, trying to throw her head back and hit him.

"So you can continue destroying my ship?" Zuko growled. "Do you know how long that will take to fix?"

"Do I care?" She snarled back, twisting and turning.

He didn't respond, just held her tighter. She struggled violently, growing desperate against his calm, firm grip. She tried stomping on his foot, but his boot was armored and her bare foot didn't cause much damage. She groaned and tried to elbow him but he held her too tightly. She stopped for a moment, grudgingly admitting to herself that he was stronger than her.

"You'll wear out before I do." Zuko told her, his voice patient.

Maybe a different approach, Katara thought. She went limp, relaxing every muscle, hoping it would shock him into dropping her.

It didn't. He grumbled in his throat and lifted her back up and slung her over his shoulder. She came to life as he started walking back towards the room, beating on his armored back with her fists and kicking.

"Put me down! Let me go!" She shrieked.

Zuko's ever thin patience snapped. He whipped her down and thrust her up against the side of the ship, her back connecting with a loud clang. She gasped in shock and pain, her eyes going wide as he grabbed her wrists and slammed them to either side of her head. She winced, looking up at him uneasily. He looked like the Zuko he had met several months ago by the river when he had 'saved' her from the pirates. His golden eyes gleamed at her, bright in their fury. He almost scared her. Almost. She was angry too, the pain in her back only adding to her temper.

"No." He hissed, pressing closer to her until their noses almost touched. She tilted her head up to glare at him better, feeling his hot breath on her face. "I'm not letting you go, no matter how much you whine, attack me, blow holes in walls, or fight me."

"Why?" She hissed back. "Why do you want Aang? Why do you want to hurt a child?"

He slammed her wrists into the metal again. "I don't. And I won't, as long as he cooperates."

"But hurting _me_ is okay." She twisted her wrists and he moved his body closer, pressing fully against her. His scent overwhelmed her again, the sage stronger than the metal. It reminded her of the spices her Gran-Gran used to use when cooking seal meat: strong and exotic. Gran had gotten them from a trader in the summer, when the ice broke up enough for merchant ships to reach the South Pole. It had always been Katara's favorite scent, since she was little. She glared at the man who dared to wear her favorite smell and then bully her.

"_You're_ not cooperating." He grumbled, but his grip loosened on her wrists.

She didn't respond, and they stayed face to face for several moments in silence, his face drawn into a scowl of anger, hers into a grimace of loathing.

"You can let go of me any time." She spat.

"I don't trust you." His voice was low, his eyes flicking between hers.

She wondered what he was thinking, what was going on behind his golden eyes. "I don't trust you either."

He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if you trust me."

She stared up at him. Did he really just roll his eyes? He was so close to her, she could hear him breathing even over the noises of the ship and the drip of the faucet behind them. His scar, this close, didn't look as bad as she had thought. It was awful, there was no denying that, but it didn't really take away from his face. She thought it added to it, giving him something that distinguished him from the rest of the Fire Nation faces that all looked the same to her. A depth that, without a scar like that, wouldn't be possible. Only another fire bender could have hurt him like that. They had both been scarred by the Fire Nation, her mind whispered at her.

He watched her carefully as she examined her face, waiting to see the repulsion, revulsion that eventually came over everyone's face when they saw his scar. But she merely looked thoughtful, intrigued as her eyes roamed from the dark inner scar to the ruined flesh of his ear. The look of disgust or pity never came. Her eyes met his in…what? Empathy? Commiseration? Understanding? How could a peasant of the water tribe ever understand? His grip on her wrists slackened the barest amount but she didn't try to break free. Zuko took it as a good sign and let one wrist go, using the other to tow her back to the room.

His Uncle was gone, probably to search the ship, Zuko thought. He released her into the room and stepped inside, locking them both in. She moved back to the unmade bed and sat on the end, where the comforter was still smooth and unruffled.

He regarded her like a wild animal. She was dangerous. Resourceful. Unafraid. Intelligent. All qualities he prided himself on but hated in her. Why couldn't he have captured her oaf of a brother instead? He knew he only hated her qualities because she was on the wrong side; he valued them in an ally. But this girl would never be his ally. Not with the look she was giving him. Too bad. She was even pretty. For a water bender.

"As soon as the Avatar arrives I will let you go." He said, more to break the silence than anything. "You need to stop fighting me."

"As long as you're after Aang, I'll never stop fighting you." She said. There was no venom in her voice. She said it as a simple fact.

His eyes moved from her mild face to her neck, to the hollow of her collarbone. Her necklace.

She watched him closely as he moved towards her, his eyes focused below her face. She scooted backwards on the bed but he closed the distance too fast, seizing her wrists and pulling her forward so she was right up against him again. His legs moved between hers as she sat on the bed, her knees parting before him. She growled defiantly as his hand reached into the pocket of his pants, unsure of what he was going to pull out. A knife? More handcuffs?

She didn't understand until she recognized the familiar, pined for blue of the necklace she thought she had lost. Her mother's necklace dangled from Zuko's fingertips as he rose over her, swinging back and forth, the stone and ribbon undamaged. She tried to reach for it, but his grip on her wrists restrained her.

"Zuko…" Her voice was small, pitiful almost, laced with a pleading tone that made him smirk. "…please."

He released her and leapt back before she could rise. She did, and started towards him, her eyes on the necklace. He held it out at arm's length and she sprung, but then his thumb ignited below it, threatening to burn the necklace to a crisp. She stopped in her tracks, immobilized.

"Cooperate, and you can have your trinket back." He said, his voice low and venomous. "Don't, and it'll be a pile of ash."

"It's not a trinket." She whispered. "Please, Zuko, my mother…" He wouldn't care, she realized. He'd never understand about having only one thing left of the person that you loved so much, but who was lost to you. How could a Prince of the Fire Nation ever understand that? She composed herself, standing straight and laying her fists at her sides. "Fine."

His eyebrow shot up slightly. That easy? He snuffed his thumb and shoved the necklace back into his pocket, watching her wince at the rough treatment. "It shouldn't be long."

She didn't say anything, just stared mutinously at the floor as he unlocked the door and left, slamming it closed behind him.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

He wanted to ask why the necklace was so special to her, but it wasn't important. She wasn't important. Only the Avatar was.

She wanted to scream at him, demand the necklace back, tell him that he was a bigot and a bully and not fit to wear sage or touch her mother's necklace, but she didn't. She was too afraid of seeing ash on his hands.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **

To Guest: Thanks! I plan on updating this more often.

To Guest: Thank you! 3 Iroh's pretty nifty. Everyone (except Azula? And Ozai?) loves him!

To Guest: Thank you!

To Guest: Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

She was reading in the armchair when the heavy door opened again. She flicked her eyes up but didn't stir as Iroh entered, bearing a tray of steaming food.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said kindly, setting the tray on the writing desk.

She was starving. But she flicked her eyes back to the scroll and ignored him, even though she felt she was being rude. Iroh's eyes crinkled in a secret smile, remembering the day he had received this same treatment from his nephew several years ago, when the boy was eight and had been told that he couldn't go play outside because of the rain. He had protested that he didn't mind, that he would wear the wax-coated cape his mother had made especially for him, but was still told no. He had curled up in a different armchair in a different room and had read the same scrolls she held in her hands.

"Well, I will leave it here for you." Iroh turned to leave.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, sitting up. Iroh paused and looked around at her. "Um…" She stood. "I'm sorry, I was rude. Will you join me?"

Iroh smiled at her and gave her a small bow. "I would be honored."

Katara crossed the room to sit at the writing desk across from him, observing the food ravenously. Several plates lay on the tray: a bowl of soft noodles coated in a sticky brown sauce, steaming rice with vegetables, what looked like grilled fish but could easily be grilled pheasant squirrel, a pan of boiled dumplings, and a plate of mantou arranged around a bowl of thick, sweet milk. A fat pot of tea, whistling softly, loomed over the dishes, accompanied by two handle-less cups and two small empty plates.

Katara politely poured Iroh the first cup of tea, which he accepted with a nod of thanks. He handed her a pair of chopsticks from the tray, picking up his own. She looked at them confusedly: the Water Tribes used proper instruments to eat, not sticks. Iroh seemed to not notice her confusion and began serving himself a helping of the vegetables and rice onto the small plate. Katara watched him covertly, and tried to imitate his motions.

Iroh glanced sidelong at Katara as she struggled with the chopsticks. He had been curious whether or not she had used them before and was not surprised that she had not. But she was learning quickly, he observed delightedly as she deftly picked up a dumpling to lay it on her plate, picking it apart only a little clumsily.

"Tell me about yourself." He said. She startled at his voice and the dumpling went flying. Her head whipped to follow it and she started to stand to retrieve it but he waved her back down, chuckling. "Do not worry, it is not going anywhere."

Katara settled back down, making several attempts before finally capturing a new dumpling to her plate. "What do you want to know?" She asked, prodding it with one of her sticks. This really was barbaric. Hadn't they ever heard of a fork?

Iroh swallowed his mouthful. "Where are you from?"

"You should know." Katara said, not angrily. "Your ship crashed through our wall a few months ago."

"Ah." Iroh thought he had seen her somewhere before the incident with the pirates. He frowned at the memory. "The South Pole."

"Mhm. My brother and I both grew up there."

"With your parents?" She nodded, though he noted a small frown on her face. He chose not to press. Directly. "What do they do?"

"My father…" She stopped, eyeing him suspiciously. Did he know her father was leading a war party? Was he fishing for information on their location? He wouldn't get any from her. "My father is a fisherman." He had been years ago, before becoming Chief and leading the men of the village against the Fire Nation. It wasn't a total lie. "My mother died six years ago."

"I am sorry to hear that." Iroh frowned. "Was she ill?"

"No."

He waited for her to elaborate, but decided not to. Her eyes were averted from him, narrowed in hurt and anger. He leaned back with a sigh, realizing what she was not telling him. "She was killed."

"Yes."

"By Fire Nation soldiers."

She nodded curtly, spearing her dumpling savagely. "In a raid. They thought she was a water bender."

"But she was not." Iroh guess as he took a long sip of his tea. She nodded in confirmation. "Katara, you have my deepest sympathies. It is very difficult to lose someone you love, especially a family member."

She looked up at him, seeing his lined face and downcast eyes. "You've lost someone?"

"Yes." He answered. "My son, Lu Ten, was killed in the invasion of Ba Sing Se. He was not much older than my nephew."

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "War hurts everyone."

"Indeed it does." Iroh nodded along sagely. He moved along brusquely to a happier topic. "Are you enjoying your travels?"

"Yes." Katara smiled. "It's interesting, there's so much that the South Pole doesn't have." She took a piece of the grilled fish and regarded it closely before popping it in her mouth. She made a face and gathered her napkin up to spit it out. "Sorry," she gasped. "That's really spicy."

Iroh chuckled. "After a lifetime in the Fire Nation, I do not even notice the spice anymore."

"I could never not notice it." Katara, picking up and draining her teacup. Iroh poured her another cup. "Do you miss it?"

"The Fire Nation?" Katara nodded. "Sometimes. I miss the spring rains and the climate. The mountains. And the food." He winked at her. "But the people of the royal court and the violence of the war…not always."

"Is that why you're chasing Aang? For something to do?" Katara asked, leaning forward to snag another helping of the rice and vegetables.

"Not exactly." Iroh sighed. His nephew would not like that he was going to share his story with this girl. "My nephew has a strong sense of right and wrong." Katara scoffed. Iroh ignored her and continued. "Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much. Three years ago, he attended a war meeting even though he was very young. A general proposed sacrificing a division of entirely new recruits to distract the Earth Kingdom troop and Zuko spoke out against him." Katara's brow was furrowed. She would have done the same thing, she thought. "Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak, and there were...dire consequences. After Zuko's outburst, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this...an Agni kai. A fire duel." Katara sipped from her teacup, enraptured. "Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But he had misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent in the arena of the duel, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father." Katara rested her teacup on her lap, her eyes turned down towards it. Iroh noted that she was moved, even sympathetic. Interesting. "When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. The Fire Lord called him weak . I looked away." Katara's eyes widened in realization: his father had given him the scar. "After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"Were you banished too?" Her voice was small.

"No. I chose to accompany my nephew into exile in hopes of protecting and guiding him." Iroh frowned at his lukewarm tea and heated it up in his hands. Steam rose from the cup, reflecting in Katara's eyes.

"So if he takes Aang back to the Fire Nation, everything will return to normal for him." Katara said, a concerned frown crossing her face.

"Things will never return to normal." She looked confusedly at Iroh's harsh tone. His fist was balled by his side, his normally cheerful countenance turned dark by the admission. "But the important thing is that the Avatar gives Zuko hope, and the will to go on."

"Does he know you think that?" She asked.

Iroh flicked his eyes to Katara. "No. He would not believe me even if I were to tell him."

Katara nodded. "I understand about having to have hope. But I can't let him take Aang." Her own fist balled in her lap, the determination clear on her face.

"You are very attached to him." Iroh observed, his face calming from the dark anger.

"He's my friend." Katara said simply, shrugging.

"I wish my nephew could have a friend like you." Iroh said, rising. Katara hurriedly stood as the old man stretched, his bones popping. "Please excuse me, miss Katara. My old bones cannot sit for very long anymore."

"Of course." She bowed. "Thank you for the food."

He returned the gesture. "Thank you for the conversation." He turned towards the door, but paused. "Katara, please do not judge my nephew too harshly. He is trying to return to a home that he is very far away from."

"Aren't we all." She murmured as he closed and latched the door behind him.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko stomped down the stairs, going below deck in search of his Uncle. Iroh had been missing all afternoon and Zuko was getting frustrated that he couldn't find him. There were only so many places on the vast ship a round old man could vanish to and he had checked all of them. All except one. He braced himself, hoping he wasn't about to stumble in on a very irate water bender who was doing spirits knew what. He moved to shove through the door but his Uncle's words 'tread lightly' sprung to his mind. He grimaced, and knocked. On his own bedroom door, he thought, fuming. For a moment there was only silence, the echo of his knock the only sound in the metal corridor. Then there were shuffled footsteps and the steel doorknob twitched. He smirked, it was still locked.

"Come in." A small, sullen voice said from the other side.

He barged in, swinging the door wide. Katara was walking away from him, returning to her seat at the writing desk. He peered around for his Uncle and, not finding him, began to leave until he saw the water bending peasant pick up a brush and begin writing. He hesitated then, his curiosity getting the better of him, strode over to subtly look over her shoulder. Her penmanship was perfect, not a drop of ink out of place.

"You can write." He murmured, surprised.

"I can read too." She snapped without turning to look at him. "And dress myself. Any other arbitrary talents you'd like to comment on?"

He glared at the back of her head. "I didn't know the water tribe had a written language. Peasants don't have a need for one."

She turned then to stare back at him in haughty disdain. "Wow. I knew you were a jerk but…" She shook her head, looking him up and down. "You really don't know _anything_, do you?"

He snarled and leaned down to brace a hand on either side of the backboard of the chair she was sitting on. She glared up at him, her hand curling tightly around the brush, her back straightening to a proud posture. "I know you're my prisoner." He whispered fiercely in her face. "And I won't tolerate that from you."

She sneered up at him, tensing herself up, but his Uncle's words came back to her: be patient. He's far from home. She took a deep breath and relaxed, her glare fading into a sullen scowl.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. He frowned, waiting for a trick. "I…I'm not stupid, Zuko. I can read and write and calculate. I can cook and hunt and take care of myself. I may be a _peasant_, in your eyes, but I'm not useless."

Zuko didn't know how to react. What to say. He stayed frozen above her, staring down at her brown hair and stupid blue clothing. Blue as the ocean. "I know." The words fell from his mouth without his permission and he ground his teeth in frustration.

"You know." She repeated.

He wanted to yell at her, tell her of course he knew she wasn't an idiot. Her brother may be…but instead he spoke carefully. "It's obvious that you're not stupid. I…I sometimes lose my temper. And say…rude things."

"Noticed." She whispered, looking up at him. This was different. Not shouting.

The silence stretched on forever for Zuko, his eyes locked on hers, their faces inches apart. His eyes took in her eyes, the wisps of hair curling around her ears, the dark freckles against her lighter brown skin, the fading darkness of a bruise on her cheekbone. "What happened?" he asked absently.

She had been studying his face in return, having never been this close to him without fighting. His skin was so pale, so perfectly flawless except for the scar across his eye. She thought he would look better with hair, instead of the shaved ponytail-topknot he wore. She admired the pure gold of his eyes, both of them. They glinted at her, focused on her own face. He really wasn't bad looking, she decided. But that didn't excuse him from being a jerk. "What?"

He stretched out a long finger, brushing against the bruise on her cheek. His touch was warm against her skin.

"Volcano." She said, her eyes flicking between his. "A village wouldn't believe it would really explode so we had to save them." She touched the bruise herself, her finger brushing against his accidentally.

They both twitched back as if shocked by an electric jolt. Zuko pushed back from her. "You do a lot." He muttered, looking over at what she was writing. "What is that?"

"Lieutenant Jee said he would be interested in reading about the water tribes." She said, looking at him distrustfully. "If you think it's stupid, I-"

"It's fine." He said, interrupting her. She frowned. "There's a lot we don't know."

"You want to know about my people?" She asked incredulously. She peered up at him, seeing his eyes rove over what she had already written.

"You know about mine." He said, glancing over to where the scrolls lay neatly piled by the armchair. He looked down at her. "You're not stupid." She opened her mouth to respond but he kept talking. "And I'm not a monster."

"No." She said. "You're not." She looked up at him, her face wan. "But you are my enemy." She stood before him. "And you're trying to hurt my friend."

He didn't bother responding. He pushed past her and out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

She heard the key click in the lock and breathed out deeply, settling back in the chair to continue writing.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Uncle, where have you been?" Zuko climbed onto the top deck, seeing his Uncle sitting below a shallow roof as the sun set behind him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" He stormed towards him, slowing down as he saw the stern look on Iroh's face. "What's wrong? Did she hurt you?"

"Nephew." Iroh breathed. "Please, sit down."

"What is it?" Zuko asked, doing as he asked.

"Prince Zuko, I am becoming…" he paused, searching for the word. Zuko's eyes turned towards the ocean, the cresting whitecaps dark against the fiery horizon. "…uncomfortable with keeping Katara here. She has had a hard life at the hands of the Fire Nation. I do not believe this is the honorable course."

"Uncle, I need the Avatar." Zuko said, frowning. "If we don't have the girl, this was all a waste."

"The Avatar will come as long as he thinks you have the girl. Her presence is not strictly necessary." Iroh said, looking at his nephew sideways. "He knows you have her, and will come looking for her. But she does not need to be here, Zuko."

"She said something to you, didn't she?" Zuko asked, curious. "What was it?"

"It is not for me to say." Iroh told him, his voice firm. "But I would strongly suggest that you set her free as soon as you can."

"I'll think about it, Uncle." Zuko said, turning towards the sea. "I promise."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko retreated back to his room after eating in the galley. He hadn't felt like keeping company with his crew or Uncle for dinner that night. His talk with his prisoner, with Katara, had disrupted his usual mantra of honor, duty, Avatar. Was his Uncle right? Was it dishonorable to keep her, using her necklace to coerce her into subordination? He needed the Avatar to be able to go home. She was just a means to an end. Then why did his head swim with the memory of her eyes looking up at him, the dark freckles on her nose?

He shook his head, trying to clear it, as he unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly, wincing as it squealed. He shut and locked it firmly behind him. The room was dark, the lone candle had been extinguished. He lit a small torch in his palm, sending the fire to the wick when he found it. Zuko glanced around, looking for the girl. She was curled up in the armchair, her arm pillowed under her head, her outer robe spread over her for a blanket. She was shivering again in the dank chilliness of the ship.

He walked softly towards her, standing above her. Her face was lined with marks from her sleeve, as if she had been tossing and turning. Her long hair was pulled back and tied behind her head, keeping it out of her face. She breathed low and peaceful, refuting the frown on her face. He turned from her to remove his armor and outer robes, leaving just his pants and under tunic. He pulled the comforter from the bed again, intending to throw it over her like he had the previous night, but something in the way she curled in on herself told him it wouldn't be enough.

With a sigh he flung the thick comforter back on the bed neatly, pulling the it and the sheets back halfway. He moved back towards the chair, scooping the sleeping girl into his arms and shaking her gently to dislodge her outer robe.

She opened her eyes slightly, peering up at him as he deposited her on the bed. "What're you doing?" She mumbled, stretching her cramped joints. The chair was comfy, but very short.

"I'll take the chair." He murmured, pulling the covers up over her midsection. She wriggled further under the blankets until they skimmed her chin, her eyes closing again.

"Won't fit." She mumbled. "You're too big."

He glanced at the chair, knowing she was right. But it was too late to move her back, she was already breathing deeply, her face turned in towards the bed, her back to the wall. He liked her instincts: protect your back.

He slid into the other side of the bed, facing away from Katara, careful to be as far from her as he possibly could. He slowly elevated his body temperature, sending warmth through the sheets until the entire bed was warm. The hair on of his neck prickled as he heard her shift behind him. Zuko looked over his shoulder to see her sleeping face, her breath coming deeply as she clutched the blanket against her cheek. Zuko flipped to his stomach, his face towards her with one elbow crooked under his head, and watched her serene face until he fell asleep.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to tell him thank you, that maybe it was okay that he smelled like sage, and that the silky sheets felt nicer than the fabric of the armchair. But she was already asleep.

He wanted to tell her that the spots on her nose reminded him of stars, that he had decided to listen to his Uncle and would let her go as soon as they came close to land, and that she smelled like the firelillies that used to grow wild behind the palace. But she was already asleep.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Hmmm. Interesting developments abound. Understanding, perhaps? Nah.

Iroh's story about Zuko comes pretty much straight from the transcript of 'The Storm.' So that's not my writing. Disclaimer!

To Kat-Tastrophe: :D 3

To Guest: Thanks!

To Toby Ryan: Thank you! I'm glad

To dristi5683: Thank you!

To K-naille: Thanks! Me too

To 4Eva Dreaming: Thanks! I haven't really thought that out much lol

To Guest (from chapter 2): I think I missed you last time. Your review about the details made me grin and squirm in my seat from happy feels ^_^ Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't sure where the dreaming ended and waking began. Her hand was wrapped around his wrist where it lay between them, holding him gently in a circle of comfort. His other hand was lodged under her head, her dark brown hair warm from being under the blankets. Small tangles had pulled free from her braid to decorate her face, her blue eyes shining at him.

"Do you think we could have been friends too?" She murmured. She sounded far away, like a memory.

"No." He whispered. "I would have burned you." His hand trailed over her face again, brushing against the healing bruise. It looked darker to him, fresher. "Did I do that?"

"You've done worse." She turned her head to nuzzle against his hand, her touch feather-light against his skin. "My mother's necklace. How did you get it?"

"You left it when the earth benders escaped." Everything was blurring, Katara's touch turned to sharp spikes against his skin. Above him, shouts and rumbles rose slowly to become deafening.

"No. Let go of me!" She said, her eyes darkening to shadowy indigo, shadows from the leaves above her hiding her face.

"I'm saving you from the pirates." He said, trying to hold on to her but she was slipping, falling away from him as his sister laughed.

Zuko sat up, gasping, looking around for Azula. Katara still slept, her hand outstretched towards him. Above, distant booms and crashes echoed like thunder. He glanced at her, still caught in the strange place between dreaming and awake. She murmured in her sleep, her hand turning over as if in supplication. He rubbed the wrist that she had held in his dream, looking down to see her necklace twined around it, the blue stone tucked safely beneath the smooth ribbon. When had he put it on?

He slid silently from the warm bed, yanking on his clothes and fastening his armor as quickly as he could. He tugged his sleeve down to cover the necklace right as a raucous boom rocked the ship and he stumbled, grabbing on to the writing desk for support.

"Zuko?" He turned, seeing her sit up, her hair a frizzy halo around her head. "What-"

"Stay here." He ordered, snarling as the ship tipped back the other way, sending the ink pot and brush tumbling from the desk.

"If it's a storm, I can help!" She said, scrambling out from under the blankets and tugging on her boots.

"Stay!" He shouted. He didn't know if it was a storm, Zhao, the Avatar…she didn't need to be in the way. He refused to acknowledge the frown on her face as he ran from his chambers, shutting the heavy door behind him.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

The top deck was consumed with chaos. Chunks of ice lay scattered across the deck, crewmen limped or ran or fell as the ship teetered from side to side, waves crashing across the bow. Spouts of fire rocketed one after the other towards the sky; Zuko's eyes followed their path. A small blur of orange and yellow soared over head, supported in the air by a wooden glider, sending down jets of water or blasts of air. Further above, a white bison circled around the ship, letting out loud bellows whenever a stream of fire came too close.

"The Avatar." Zuko grated. "Stop!" He commanded, and his soldiers at once stopped firing, falling back to line the edges of the rocking ship.

The Avatar floated down to stand in front of Zuko, twirling his glider until the wings collapsed inward, making it look like a normal, long staff.

"Avatar." Zuko said, taking a step forward.

"Where is she, Zuko?" The boy demanded, planting his feet determinedly.

"She's safe below decks." Zuko said, feeling a twinge of resentment, possessiveness.

"Aang!" Or not, he thought as a female voice rang out behind him and he turned, seeing Katara rush on deck only to be stopped by two of his soldiers. Her eyes were wild as they switched between him and the boy, widening in fear. "Don't hurt him!"

"I won't." Zuko said at the same time the Avatar did. They glared at each other, sizing each other up.

Katara frowned at them briefly. "Aang, get out of here!"

"No, Katara, it's okay." Aang laid his staff on the ground and raised his hands. "I came Zuko, let her go."

"As soon as we sight land she'll be put ashore." Zuko motioned to the three soldiers standing closest to the Avatar, his sleeve falling back as he did. The blue stone of Katara's necklace dangled free. Two of the soldiers grasped Aang by the arms as the third picked up his staff. "Take him below."

"Aang!" Katara cried, trying to get around the soldiers.

"It's okay, Katara. I'll see you soon." Aang said, glancing at Zuko over his shoulder as he was led away in the opposite direction from Katara. He saw the blue stone tied around the Prince's wrist and frowned. How did he get that?

Zuko turned to face the fuming Katara. "Take her back before she sinks us."

The two soldiers gripped Katara firmly by the arms and led her back, her eyes fixed on Zuko until she was swallowed up below deck.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko stared at the Avatar through the bars of the brig cell. He was so young. He had known the Avatar wasn't the hundred year old man he was supposed to be, but still. So young. Younger than Azula. A child.

"What do you want?" The Avatar's voice was sullen, looking up at Zuko from his crouched position, his arms curled around his knees.

Zuko didn't answer. Just stepped forward, his guards tensing behind him.

"Did you let her go?"

"We're heading for land." Zuko replied, his voice low and raspy. So long. He had searched for what felt like a lifetime. Thrust from his home, set on an impossible journey that his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather had all undertaken and failed. But he had succeeded. Why was it a hollow victory?

"Good." The Avatar said. "Where will you take me?"

"To my father." Zuko answered, stepping forward to pace back and forth in front of the cell.

"Why?"

"He sent me to retrieve you."

"Why does he want me?"

Zuko paused. "I'm sure he'll tell you."

"He's going to kill me." The Avatar stood, walking forward to clasp the bars. "You're delivering me to my death."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?" There was a desperate edge to the kid's voice.

"I won't let it." Zuko answered him, the words coming out fierce and fast.

The Avatar frowned. "You won't?"

"No. I promised not to hurt you."

"Oh." The Avatar regarded him with suspicious eyes. "So what will happen?"

"I don't know."

The kid nodded. "Where's Katara?"

"Somewhere safe. Somewhere else." And hopefully not destroying it, he thought.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

The room was immaculate, Iroh noted as he cautiously poked his head through the door to Zuko's chambers. The bed was made, the floor swept, the writing desk organized and cleaned. He had expected at least a little…destruction. Katara was pacing from the bed to the chair to the desk and back. She nudged a stray scroll back into place on her way by, straightened the brushes, and smoothed the comforter.

"Miss Katara?"

"Can I get a new robe?" She blurted, not halting her pacing, her eyes focused fiercely on the floor. "I've been wearing this one for a long time now. I was supposed to wash it the day he captured me and I've been sleeping in it and it doesn't smell really good and…" She stumbled, almost falling over.

"Miss Katara!" Iroh took her by the shoulders but she shrugged him off and continued pacing. "Maybe you should sit down."

"I should have wrecked everything in here." She muttered, glaring around. "I should have used that tea to freeze you to your seat and escape but no. I thought I had to behave and maybe he wouldn't hurt Aang and maybe he wouldn't burn my mother's necklace, but what's it worth now?"

Iroh watched her worriedly. "Have you eaten?"

She whirled on him. "What do you care?" Her voice was furious, cracking as she broke down into a sob. "Why are you nice to me? I'm the enemy, your prisoner! Why do you care?"

"I care because you are in pain." He took her by the elbow, holding firmly as she fought, and led her out the door to the washroom. He dunked a small towel into a pool of warm water and handed it to her so she could wash her face. She sobbed as she sat by the empty tub, holding the warm towel against her face to muffle her cries. Iroh awkwardly waited for her to calm down, patting her shoulder once in a while.

"It will be okay." He said. "My nephew will not let any harm come to the boy."

"He's taking him to the Fire Nation." Katara snuffled from behind the towel. "And I'm just sitting here crying like a little girl."

Iroh had no words to comfort her. He patted her shoulder and helped her back up, taking her across the hall to Zuko's chambers, locking her in as he went to retrieve tea. He heard a loud crash from behind him and thought maybe he would forego the tea and bring instead some mantou and sweet milk. He had no intention of being frozen to a chair, no matter what state of grief her mind was in.

Iroh was placing pieces of the steamed bread on the plate, beginning to wonder where the sweet milk would be, when his nephew came into the galley, his face drawn and angry.

"Uncle." He said in greeting, digging through the pantry.

"Zuko." Iroh sighed, turning to him. "Do you have time to talk to your old Uncle?"

"Of course." Zuko sat by the table in the middle of the galley, a pouch of fireflakes in his hand. He didn't look at Iroh as he ate.

"I thought you would be more excited." Iroh fetched a small bowl from the cabinet and placed it in the center of the plate, arranging the mantou around it.

"I did too." Zuko said quietly. He opened the pouch slowly, dipping his fingers inside to draw out several of the spicy, red bits. "I didn't think I'd feel…conflicted."

"Hmmm." Iroh said. "What do you feel conflicted about?"

"He's a child." Zuko burst out, raising his head. "Just a boy."

"You have known that since you first saw him." His Uncle reminded him. "What has changed?" He suspected he knew, but decided that it was safer not to voice his thoughts.

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do?" Iroh located the sweet milk skulking behind the jars of cinnamon and hot pepper flakes and poured the thick cream into the bowl.

"I need to go home, Uncle. I need to reclaim my honor. And my birthright." Zuko stood, unconsciously thrusting the fireflakes into his pocket. "I need to take the Avatar to my father."

Iroh sighed, rumbling deep in his throat in his frustration. "Prince Zuko-"

"Uncle." There was a desperate, pleading note in Zuko's voice. Iroh looked up at him in surprise. "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice, my nephew." Iroh took the platter to Katara, hoping there would still be a chair left to sit on when he got there. "I only hope you make the right one."

Zuko watched him go, reading disappointment in every line of his Uncle's face. "I have, Uncle."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Katara sat on the bed, the plate of mantou sitting mostly untouched on the writing desk. She had nibbled on one in silence until Iroh ran out of questions and had left her to herself. She thought he was just tired of sitting on the floor. She had…rearranged everything except the bed. It was too heavy.

She no longer cared about her mother's necklace. He could burn it, throw it in the ocean, bury it deep in the earth, she didn't care anymore. He had Aang. She should never have stopped trying to escape. Never stopped fighting him. And instead, she had let him put her to bed for spirit's sake. Guilt and regret coursed through her and she buried her face in her hands. Everything lay in a wreck around her. The armchair had been overturned, lying on its side on the floor. She had swept everything off of the writing desk in a fit of anger, the brushes and blank scrolls lay scattered across the carpet. The wooden chair that had been next to the desk lay in pieces on the floor; it had shattered against the wall when she had thrown it. And she was still trapped. She was itching to clean the room up, repair the damage. But she refused.

The latch on the door turned and she sprang up, wanting to meet Zuko on her feet. A thrill of fear and anticipation shot through her stomach at the thought of what he was going to say. He didn't disappoint.

He entered and froze, one foot still in the hallway as he looked around in horror at the demolition of his room. "What. Were. You. Thinking?" He roared the last word, slamming the door shut behind him.

She didn't reply, mostly because she really hadn't been thinking and had just been furious. She balled her fists at her sides and readied herself for an attack.

He came at her, smoke curling from his fists. "You stupid little peasant."

That was familiar. Much better than the Zuko she had woken up to. Ugh. _Woken up to_. "You bigoted asshole Prince."

He snarled at her and swung. She ducked, countering with a slap that spun his head to the side. He roared and sprang at her, raining blows at her shoulders, middle, anywhere he could reach. She ducked and dodged, wincing as several hits struck home. She landed several on his arms and face, particularly proud at the punch that knocked him backwards to trip over a shard of the wooden chair. He leapt up growling, charging at her and knocking her backwards onto the bed.

She kicked him in the stomach and he flipped over, gasping for air. She leapt on top of him, holding his wrists down as she leaned a careful knee against his crotch. He froze, staring up at her with cagey eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

She panted down at him, her blood humming from the fight. He looked so helpless like this, afraid of her. She could almost do anything. She leaned her knee harder against him and he winced, his wrists tensing in her hands.

She released his one wrist to slug him across the face, breaking him from his fear. He gripped her by the neck and flipped them back over, blood trickling from his lip where she had slammed it against his teeth. He pressed her to the bed by her throat, her hands wrapping around his armored arm. She glared up at him defiantly, trying to knee him from beneath.

"Stop." He growled, pressing slightly harder against her, a drop of blood falling from his lip to splatter on her cheek.

Automatically, he brought one hand up to wipe the blood away. She flinched away from his touch, her eyes catching on her mother's necklace wound around his wrist. The sight of it, on him, took the last of her fight and she slumped, her hands going slack around his arm, her knee falling to the bed.

He frowned down at her, seeing tears spring up in her eyes. She turned her head, doing her best to hide them. He slowly removed his hand from her neck, instead laying them on her shoulders in case she decided to rear up and head butt him.

He felt like he should ask what was wrong but he already knew. He was what was wrong. He lifted himself off of her and she sat up, swiping at her eyes.

"Clean this up." He muttered.

"No." Her voice was thick with anger and tears.

Zuko sighed. "Fine." He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

She looked around at the mess she had made and sat down hard, trying to think of what to do next.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Prince Zuko!" Lieutenant Jee came striding up to him, recoiling at his face as he came closer. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes." Zuko snapped. "What is it?" He touched a hand to his lip; it came back bloody and he growled. He looked at the Lieutenant. "Well?"

"Uh…we're nearing land, sir. It's been sighted on the horizon."

"Excellent." Zuko said, starting towards the helm. "We can unload our lovely _guest_." He spat the word, irritated at the thought of her. "Inform my Uncle."

"Yes, sir." The Lieutenant walked off briskly, his boots tapping on the metal deck.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

His Uncle found him that night, staring up at the starry sky, perched on the railing of the bow. His black ponytail streamed sideways in the wind as he turned to give his Uncle a nod of greeting.

"Prince Zuko, why are you not in bed?"

"It's…not the safest place right now." Zuko said, turning back to the ocean.

"Ah." His Uncle leaned against the railing. "I am sure you can understand her anger."

"I should have locked her in the brig." Zuko muttered.

Iroh sighed. "Perhaps you should have."

Zuko glowered at him.

"Did she do that to your face?"

Zuko's glower intensified.

"I see." Iroh bowed his head. "Nephew, do you happen to know what land we are heading for?"

"Earth Kingdom." He answered. "She'll be fine."

"That was not why I asked." Iroh said. "We need to take on supplies and dock to repair the boat. Perhaps it would be wise to set her ashore earlier, so she does not have time to escape and attempt to return to free the Avatar with reinforcements."

Zuko nodded. "Tomorrow we'll pull in close and I'll take her ashore with the cutter vessel."

"I would prefer if one of the crew took her." Iroh said, curious about what his nephew would say.

"No. She's my prisoner. I'm responsible for her." He growled. "Irritating peasant."

"Hmm." Iroh grunted. "Very well."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

The room was clean. The splinters had been quarantined into a small pile by the rest of what remained from the chair. The brushes were lined back up on the desk, in order from longest to shortest. She slept curled up in the armchair, his comforter already pilfered from his bed and wrapped around her.

Zuko stood, running a hand across the cut in his lip, watching her. Dark bruises lay under her eye, but he had managed to avoid her face for the most part. He cringed at the thought of what her arms and torso must look like. He knew his would be worse. She hadn't held back. Unlike him.

As he did every night, he removed his armor and outer robes, sliding into his bed. The silky sheets were cold against his skin and he raised his temperature, fighting back against the dank cold. The sheets warmed quickly and held the heat, spreading through the bed. The tip of his nose was still cold, but he disregarded it.

A weight dipped into the opposite side of the bed and he raised himself up to look over his shoulder. Her hard face, daring him to comment, looked back as she climbed in beside him, the comforter wrapped around her like a cocoon.

"Don't let me catch you here in the morning." Zuko murmured, laying back down.

"You won't." She hissed, flopping down with her back to him, shivering just a little.

He steadily increased the heat until the tip of his nose was warm and stinging. He rubbed a finger against it, relieved it too didn't come back bloody.

The girl behind him shifted and turned, trying to get warm. Zuko held himself still as she came closer and closer, ready and tense if she tried to strangle him. Through the comforter, her back pressed against his and she stilled, her shivering minimalizing to a few tremors. He decided not to say anything, only shifting to tuck his elbow up under his pillow.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

He was too hot. Zuko flung the covers back, sighing in relief as the cool air breathed against his skin. He could tell it was almost sunrise, his inner fire was surging. A pressure squirmed against his back and he turned to find the water bending peasant still curled against his back, her forehead resting against his shoulder blade. She had pushed him to the edge of the bed, her comforter spread out across the rest of the bed like a huge red wing. He looked down at her, her small mouth partially open, the comforter clenched below her chin, one hand resting its knuckles against his spine. The bruise under her eye was worse from the day before, spreading across her eyelid and up into her eyebrow.

He admired her courage, rolling over to face her, one arm on top of the blankets. He couldn't move far or he'd fall from the bed, and her head ended up almost touching his chest, her hand that had rested against his spine now lay on his stomach. He didn't think he'd have the bravery to share a bed with someone who had dealt him a blow like the one she had taken from him, no matter how cold he was. But then he had his fire to warm him, she didn't.

Her eyes fluttered open and he felt like he had been caught doing something forbidden as she looked at him, her eyelids half risen, a small crease on her brow. He gazed back at her, refusing to turn away first. He wouldn't be intimidated by her. She blinked slowly, one eye reopening slower than the other. She was still half asleep.

"I told you not to let me find you here." He breathed as she rocked her head from side to side, nestling into the pillow.

"Mmm." Was her only answer. Her sleepy eyes traveled from his face to his exposed chest and arm, becoming slightly more focused as they took in the pattern of darkening purple splotches across his chest. He tensed as a hand emerged from her cocoon to run a slim finger along a bruise close to his shoulder. "Did I do that?"

Zuko wondered briefly if he was dreaming. "You've done worse."

"That doesn't make it right." She said, her voice slurred from sleep, poking the bruise slightly. He winced and gently batted her hand away.

"That hurts."

"Fire burns." She murmured, retracting her hand into the wrap of blankets, her head curling forward to rest against his chest.

"Usually." Zuko muttered, looking down to see her fast asleep. He softly rose from the bed, dressed, and left the room, neglecting to lock it.

His Uncle was in the galley already, a large pack in his hands, an array of food spread across the cook's table. The cook himself was standing off to the side, glaring at Iroh.

"What are you doing, Uncle?" Zuko asked, rubbing the small cut on his lip. It was scabbed over but still hurt to touch.

"Preparing provisions for your guest." Iroh said, giving him a wide grin. "I did not know we had lychee nuts onboard!"

"That was so you wouldn't eat them all!" The cook called from behind him.

Zuko shot him a frown and the man quieted. "Does she need so much?"

"She may be far from a village and will need all the help she can get." Iroh said distractedly, looking at the pack thoughtfully. "Do we have spare bedrolls?"

"How should I know?"

"Could you find out, nephew? It would help me immensely."

Zuko grabbed a soldier through the galley door as he passed and hauled him in by his elbow. "Go see if we have any extra bedrolls,"

"Or tents!" Iroh interjected. "And maybe a blanket."

Zuko growled and took a deep breath to stay calm. "In storage."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier left.

"Would you like to give her an armed escort as well, Uncle?" Zuko snapped.

"Do you think we could spare the men?" Iroh asked absently, counting peaches.

"She's not a helpless little girl!" Zuko shouted. "She'll be fine."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Are you doing okay?" Katara asked through the bars of the cell. Zuko had left the door unlocked and she had stealthily crept down to the brig to see Aang.

"I'm okay." Aang sighed. "I just…I don't know what to do."

"You could escape." Katara said, clutching the bar from where she sat on the floor of the brig. Aang sat beside her on the other side of the bars, his back leaning against the wall. "You've done it before."

"I know." Aang said. "But what about you?"

"They're going to let me once we reach land." She said. "Well, that's what they said anyway."

"We should be getting close." Aang said, looking up at the metal ceiling. "You should be free any day now."

"Then will you escape?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably. Oh!" He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket. "Sokka says he's waiting here for you. I think it's supposed to be a map."

Katara took it, looked at it, and frowned at it. "Aang…"

"I don't know." Aang held his hands up as if to deny responsibility. "I was hoping that since you're his sister you'd be able to figure it out."

"Is that a monkey? No…"

"Katara,"

"A fish?"

"I don't want you to wait."

She raised her head from Sokka's scribbled message. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, just head back for Sokka. Don't follow the ship, they could catch you again."

"Aang, if I can help you get out of here-"

"I'll be fine. I promise." Aang said, laying his hand on her shoulder. "I just don't want to see you get stuck in here too."

She nodded, smiling at him. "I'm sorry, Aang. This…isn't the best point of our journey."

Aang laughed. "No kidding. And I thought that storm was bad."

"At least it's not Zhao." Katara murmured, shuddering.

"Yeah. That was bad." Aang agreed. "At least Zuko's not sadistic." He frowned at her face. "Although he did do that to your eye."

"I did worse to him." She said, touching it lightly, wincing at the sting.

"Well, I just hope-"

He was interrupted by the banging of a door behind them as a troupe of soldiers came at them in full armor. They both stood, ready to defend the other. Two of the soldiers strode forward to grip Katara around her upper arms, holding her steady as she thrashed and twisted.

"Let her go!" Aang cried, shifting into an air bending stance. "Don't hurt her!"

They didn't say anything, only removed Katara bodily from the room, leaving one of their fellows behind to guard the Avatar. She thought they would march her up on deck for Zuko to yell at her, but instead they headed further through the ship's underbelly. She began to catch the smell of the water, of the tide, fresh air the further they walked.

They shoved her through a door and released her, crowding in behind her and locking the door. She glared at them before turning to look around. It was a large storage space, taken up almost entirely by Zuko's smaller cutting vessel. It's hatches were open and it was sunk halfway into the sea through a wide gangplank.

"Miss Katara." Iroh approached her with a small smile. "It is time to say goodbye."

"What?" She said, looking at the pack in his hands and Zuko standing behind him.

"We have sighted land. My nephew will escort you ashore."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to say that she didn't want to go now, not when they had Aang. That she didn't trust them. That she didn't want to be alone with Zuko ever again. But she wasn't given much choice.

He wanted to say that this more generous than she deserved, that they should just dump her in the sea and let her fend for herself. But it wasn't true.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Whew. Long one!


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes." He growled, glaring back at her. Her endless questions were grating on his already limited patience.

"Do I really have to be tied up?" She tried again to loosen the ropes that bound her arms to her chest and her legs together.

"Yes."

"Are we going to get there soon?"

"Yes."

"Are you actually going to put me on land or just dump me in the ocean?"

"Ocean."

"What?!"

"Definitely."

They glared at each other, firey golden eyes meeting icy blue ones in a mutual stare of dislike. She opened her mouth to snap back at him, to ask where his rope fetish came from, but was thrown sideways to the floor by a tremendous blow to the ship's hull. Zuko fell back with a yell as another blast knocked him from his feet and threw him towards the rear of the cabin.

"Untie me!" Katara shrieked, struggling.

"Shut up!" Zuko snarled, trying to balance himself as he went up the ladder to the port hole on top.

"Zuko!" She yelled after him.

He released the bolt on the top hatch and pushed it up, peering around in furious curiosity, wondering if they'd come across a whale or unagi so far south. A massive wooden boat was pulled up alongside them, a rabble of unsavory figures scrambling around its deck. They yelled and jeered at him, flinging grappling hooks to secure his small boat to theirs. Pirates.

He roared at them, fireballs shooting from his fists to incinerate their ropes, momentarily freeing his ship. He tried to shut the hatch and retreat back into the cabin but the cover was snagged by their hooks and kept open.

Zuko slid down the ladder two steps ahead of the first pirate, having enough time to slice through Katara's bonds before the pirates swarmed around them, catching him by the arms and kicking his knees out from under him, forcing him to the ground. They snatched up the bewildered Katara and stood her on her feet, one pirate grabbing her arms behind her back and pressing a knife against her throat.

"And what have we here?" A craggy voice echoed down the ladder, followed by large black boots, a long red coat, and a ridiculously oversized hat with a brilliant blue feather festooned on top. The man's face wasn't old but it wasn't young, with grey hair just beginning to crest on his temples. A small beard came to a point on his chin and most of his teeth had been replaced with bits of gold.

His crew was not as flamboyantly dressed, sporting raggedy pants and shirts, covered with coats or cloaks. They varied in race and nationality, their skin tones ranging from the darkest of the Southern Earth Kingdom to the pale ivory of the Fire Nation. Their hair was long, short, gone, black, blue, brown, grey and tied back with scarves, ribbons, and knots.

Katara held very still as the knife against her throat carelessly pressed harder against her, bringing a drop of blood to the surface. The man behind her smelled like firewhiskey and frogs, his hand rough and hairy against her wrists. She winced and he cackled, drawing the attention of the Captain. He walked over, roughly gripping Katara's chin in his hand.

Zuko fought to keep his temper as the man in the stupid hat inspected Katara. No one should touch her like that, like she was an ostrich horse he intended to buy. He struggled and one of the men holding him slapped him upside the head hard enough to swing his head to the side. Katara's eyes flicked to him, widening at the blood that trickled from his scalp but she couldn't move.

"This one's young." The captain growled, releasing her face to poke at her chest, her stomach, her legs. Katara twisted and snarled at him. "Doubt she's even bled yet."

"She's gonna if she don't hold still." The pirate holding the knife to her throat sneered, twisting her arm painfully. She winced and quieted, her eyes darting between Zuko and the captain.

"There's a market for untouched girls." The pirate holding Zuko hissed, his voice gleeful. "Large market in the south. Especially for ones with eyes like hers."

"Hmph." The captain snorted. "What about this one?"

"Fire Nation. Not much older."

"Benders?"

"This one is." One of the men to the side said, indicating Zuko. "Burned through our hooks easy."

"She'd be a water bender if she's anything."

"She's not." Zuko snarled, earning himself another blow. He spat out blood. "Just a water tribe peasant." Katara was careful to keep surprise off her face; why would he lie for her?

The captain snorted. "Off for a morning's canoodle? Far from any ship. Nothing but a big old Fire Nation cruiser about an hour ago, heading for the docks." He nodded to his men. "Search 'em, strip 'em, put 'em in the brig. We'll be at Merchant's Pier in a few days. We'll unload them there."

Zuko fought and struggled as he was bodily forced up the ladder. He was outnumbered at least three to one as he was shoved onto their deck, landing on his hands and knees. A rope noose went around his neck, his hands automatically gripping it as he was hauled to his feet and dragged below. He didn't have much time to worry about Katara as he was strung up like a hunk of komodo meat, his armor removed, his daggers taken, everything but his underclothes stripped from him. He kicked twice before they hit him in the stomach, taking all the air from him. After they stitched a leather collar around his neck and fastened a conjoined pair of metal gloves around his hands, they let him down slowly, thrusting a set of white rags at him with a warning blow not to try anything.

He was led by the noose to the brig, thrown into a dank cell and left in the dark. Zuko struggled to sit up, wondering briefly how he was going to get into the new clothes with his hands bound together.

"Zuko?" The voice was small behind him.

"Katara?" He couldn't see her, but he could hear her rustling behind him.

"Hold on." He felt hands, feeling forwards in the dark, on his leg and he twitched away. "Sorry." He heard fabric ripping and felt the scraps fall by his feet. "Can you light those?"

Zuko shifted so he faced where her voice came from and breathed out a small lick of fire. A small pile of white fabric scraps lay on the ground and he sent a small spark to them, creating a small fire. "It won't last long." He murmured.

"It's okay."

He looked at her and winced. A large purple bruise encircled her throat, matching the darkness around her eye. Dark fingers crossed her upper arms where she had been grabbed. She was dressed in the same white rags they had given him, though hers fit a lot worse. He could see down the gaping neckline of the shirt, past the leather collar around her neck, to her underwrappings. One hand held up the pants that went past her feet. He looked away, furious.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked. He sighed. He should have asked her.

"Not much. You?"

"A little." She was averting her eyes from him, glancing around their cell in the little light the fire provided.

He looked down at the clothes in his arms, again trying to puzzle out how he was supposed to put them on.

"Let me help you." She said, moving towards him.

"Don't touch me." He snarled, moving back from her. "I don't need your help."

She scoffed. "Obviously. That's why you're still in your underclothes." She stepped towards him again and he stepped away, his back hitting the bars of the next cell over. "Stop being a baby. I've dressed men before." He gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes. "I helped my grandmother with the sick in our village. I've seen men's….bits before."

"Bits?" Zuko said. "I don't have bits."

"Then you'd be the first man I've ever seen not to." She stood to face him, her hands trying to tie a knot in her overlarge pants.

Zuko's pride flared. He didn't need help to dress himself. And he certainly didn't need his former prisoner groping around his…bits. "Back off, peasant."

"Fine." She snapped. "Stay in your underwear. I bet those pirates will appreciate it. You'll probably sell faster at Merchant's Pier with your bits sticking out." She stalked away from him to the other side of the cell, flopping down in the corner as the small fire sputtered into darkness.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

It must have been at least a day before light again trickled in through the beams of the hold. He had managed to get his pants on with only a little struggle, but with his hands fused together in the metal glove, his shirt was a lost cause. He discarded it behind him. He could keep himself warm.

The ship rocked beneath him, the wooden timbers creaking with every movement. Water dripped through the beams, plinking on the deck below them. He nudged irritably at the leather collar around his neck, frustrated that he couldn't use his fingers to pull at it more satisfactorily. He heard Katara rustling behind him, trying to find a semi-comfortable spot.

A beam of light poured down as the trapdoor to the above deck opened and heavy boots clumped loudly down the steps to the brig. Zuko stood, Katara mirroring him, as the captain and two other men approached them.

"Not having too much fun, I trust?" The captain croaked, grinning crookedly at them, his golden teeth glittering in the dim light. Zuko glared at him. "Ah well." He nodded to his men. "Get the girl."

Zuko fell back until he stood in front of Katara, his legs spread in a steady stance. "You won't touch her."

The captain laughed. "What do you aim to do? Slap us to death?"

"If I have to." Zuko growled.

The man's face sobered. "Take her."

"She's mine." Zuko snarled, moving further back until he could feel Katara against his back. "You will not touch her." He spit out a bit of fire as he spoke, a warning to anyone who came too close.

The two crewmen stepped back, looking to their captain. He frowned. "Don't make this hard, boy. We can go through you."

"Try it."

The captain smirked. "Take her."

The two crewmembers started forward hesitantly and Zuko sent them back with a swirling breath of fire. They fell back to their captain, yelping, swatting at their smoking clothes. The captain glared at Zuko and shoved his crewmembers forward with a snarl. "I gave you an order."

Zuko sent them back again without eyebrows.

Katara stood behind him, ready to defend herself if they got through Zuko. Her heart was beating fast at the thought of what they wanted with her. She didn't trust Zuko completely, but she trusted him not to do _that_.

The captain started forward himself but Zuko kicked out at him with a yell, sending a burst of fire straight towards his face. The pirate ducked, his hat catching the brunt of the flame. The feather shriveled and crumbled into ash as he stood back up.

"Very well." He snarled. "We'll see how you protect her on the Pier." He and his crewmates backed up, latching the door to the cell behind them as they made their exit.

Zuko didn't move, in case they came back suddenly. Katara laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, eyes widening at the heat she felt coming from him.

"Zuko…" She whispered. "Thank you."

"You're mine." He muttered, not looking at her. "Not theirs."

She didn't answer, thinking that she didn't belong to anyone but herself though if forced to choose she'd take Zuko. She moved around him, checking to make sure they were gone. "We need to get out of here." He heard ripping and she made a tapping noise on the floor. He sent a small breath of fire to where the noise came from, igniting the small pile of white fabric.

"I'm aware." Zuko said, glaring at her. He had no intention of being sold like common livestock. Or of her being sold.

She leaned against the bars, one hand grasping onto the pesky pants as the other stretched outside the bars to crook in a beckoning gesture. The droplets of water that fell through the cracks in the timber flew to her, forming a small globe of water hovering over her palm.

"This might be enough." She murmured, frowning in concentration. She turned, keeping the globe above her palm as she faced Zuko. She held his gaze. "Do you trust me?"

"No."

"Okay. Hold out your hands and keep still." She stepped forward towards him, turning the globe into a razor thin stream. Zuko hesitantly held his hands out from his body, keeping his eyes on her warily. She sliced down at him and he flinched. "Turn them over." She instructed. He looked at her confusedly. "Unless you want me to cut through your hands too." He did as she said, twisting his arms almost painfully. She slashed again. The metal gloves were split nearly in half along the seam and he was able to pull them apart, the two halves falling noisily to the ground. She beamed at him.

"Thank you." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Um…you should…"

She frowned at him and followed his gaze down. Her pants had fallen without her hand to keep them up. She eeped and yanked them back up, a blush covering her cheeks. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." He stammered. "I mean, it was an accident. Not your fault."

"Yeah, well." She said, frustrated. "I think I can cut through the bars, but…" She turned to face him in the dim light. "Do you want to wait?"

"Why?" He growled. "For what? For us to reach Merchant's Pier and be sold to the highest bidder?"

"We don't even know where we are!" She exclaimed. "We could be in the middle of the ocean, nowhere near land."

Zuko paced, still rubbing his hands. "It's still better than being trapped here."

She shrugged. "Fine. But if we drown I'll haunt you."

He gave her an incredulous look as she turned away, examining the bars, then the lock on the cell door. She smiled crookedly and sent a small stream of water into the lock, freezing it until it popped open. She pushed out, grabbing her pants, and peered out through the beams. "There's land. It's a ways away, but it's there."

"Good." Zuko strode out behind her, moving towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Make a hole." He said, searching under the staircase. "I'm going to find our clothes."

"Is that really so important?" She said, examining the wood of the ship.

"Yes, unless you want to arrive on shore without pants." He slunk away around the corner of the cells and out of sight.

She muttered and began to work on cutting through the wood. It wouldn't be pretty, but it would get them out.

Zuko felt his way through the dark, knowing they had tossed his clothing down here somewhere, along with Katara's pack that his Uncle had prepared, less the food. His hand closed on something small and cold: a round pendant. Katara's necklace. He wound it around his wrist and felt further ahead. Cloth reached his fingers and he closed his hand around what felt like his clothes. He pulled them out, shrugging into his long sleeved shirt, pants, and long red tunic, forgoing his armor and shoulder blades. They would only weigh him down in the water. He stuck his feet into what he hoped where his boots and scooped up all the clothing he could find, assuming it was hers. The pack lay nearby and he slipped it onto his back, creeping back to the cell.

Katara had cut through in a wide ragged circle; all that was left was to push the piece out. He thrust her clothes at her, turning away as she stepped out of the bulky white rags. When he turned back around she was dressed, weighing her parka in her hands. He watched as she sighed and laid it aside.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered, looking at him. "You?"

"Yeah." He kicked through the weakened wood, exposing them to the ocean.

"Wait." She pulled in a large wave of water, circling it on the floor. He was about to protest that they didn't have time, but she froze it and _pushed_. The ice flew through the bottom of the ship, ripping it apart as it went. "We don't need anyone following us." She murmured. "Let's go."

She dove out first, Zuko following behind. Katara struck out for shore with long, practiced strokes, her body flowing through the water like a seal. Zuko followed less gracefully. He was not a swimmer and had only learned the basics of floating, treading water, and front stroke as a necessity and hadn't practiced in months. The further they got from the ship, the more he struggled. The seawater got in his eyes, his nose, his mouth. It stung and tasted foul. He cried out as he slipped under, grasping at the waves around him.

Katara heard him and turned around, bobbing in the water. For a brief instant she considered leaving him. It would be the smart thing to do. He would only return to his ship to take Aang to the Fire Nation. It was better for the world, really.

Zuko was beginning to panic when strong brown hands closed around him and hoisted him towards the surface. "Go slack." She panted, moving him to his back and wrapping an arm around his chest.

"I don't need your help." He spluttered, running a hand over his face, relaxing in her grip.

"Obviously." She gasped, his weight starting to drag her under. "Hold on."

He grabbed onto her as she took a breath and gestured, and suddenly they were speeding through the water, Zuko gasping and blinking salt water out of his eyes. Katara slowed them as they approached a swampy shore, letting the waves carry them. She released Zuko and rode the crest of a large wave to the shore, landing gracefully on her feet. Zuko crashed to shore with a yell, the wave depositing him forcefully on his face. He rose with a groan as Katara wrung her hair out.

"You alright?" She asked, bending the water from her clothes.

"Great." He answered, steaming his own clothes dry.

"Good." Katara said. Suddenly she whirled, blasting him backwards into a tree, freezing him there with a jet of seawater. "Have a nice walk back." She started out along the bank, lost in plans until a strong hand wheeled her around.

"Fire melts water." Zuko snarled.

"No." She said, glaring. "Fire melts ice."

Zuko growled at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." She replied, jerking out of his grasp.

"I haven't set you free."

"No, I set you free." She said, glaring at him. "That doesn't count for anything?"

"You set yourself free as much as me." He said, snatching her wrists.

"I didn't have to take you with me." She shouted. "I didn't have to save you from drowning. But I did!"

"You won't survive long without me." Zuko snarled. She twisted in his grip, glaring up at him.

She scoffed. "I've survived on my own longer than you ever could. You're coddled on your ship while I've been living in the woods!"

Zuko glared down at her, meeting her own angry gaze. She was right. She would be fine out here. But something, some strange instinct, told him that this place wasn't safe. "Fine." He said quietly. "Then I won't survive long without you." She reared back, surprised. He released her wrists. She stepped back, curious as to his angle. He stood without looking at her, his gaze turned instead towards the ocean. "You're right. I have been travelling on my ship, my meals prepared instead of killed. I…I'm at your mercy."

She turned away, further confused. His voice was sincere, but his fists lied. They hung balled at his sides, ready to strike. "I want your promise, on your honor, that when we part ways upon finding a town, that you won't take me captive again."

He glared at her. "You have my word."

"On your honor?"

"On my honor as a Prince of the Fire Nation." He growled.

"Fine." She started walking east, the direction Zuko's ship had been heading.

Zuko blew steam from his nose and followed.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

He cursed as, for the fourth time, his foot snagged on an upturned root and he stumbled. The jungle beside them grew close to the sandy shore, setting roots, thorny vines, and large overhanging leaves in their way. Katara picked carefully over all of them, deftly avoiding each obstacle. The waves crashed into the earth below them, endlessly splashing their ankles. Zuko cast an eye across the horizon, seeing no sign of the pirates.

"We should head inland." He said, Katara halting ahead of him.

"Okay." She said, looking up at the sky. "Looks like rain anyway."

They turned together, heading under the tree cover as a peal of thunder rumbled across the sky. The sound echoed after them into the trees. The ground cover became more and more dense as they continued, the mud sucking at their boots as trailing vines looped across their heads. The patter of rain sounded above them, but only a few drops made it through to drip on their shoulders.

"We should find cover." Katara said, looking around her. "This storm could get bad."

Zuko nodded his assent, looking around as well for a spot of clear ground. "There." He pointed to a small clearing. They headed for it, watching their footing. It seemed like a good spot of earth, hard and dry without too many encroaching vines.

Katara scattered the dry fallen leaves with her foot. "No animal tracks." She murmured, looking around. "Should be safe."

Zuko set the pack on the ground, pulling out the tent and two blankets. "Here." He offered them to her.

"You don't want to sleep in it?" She asked, taking it from him.

"No, I just…" She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how to set it up."

"Oh." She unwrapped the tent, laying out the poles and tarp. "I can show you."

"I can make a fire while you construct it." Zuko said, rising. She shot him a look. "That way we're both useful."

"Fine." She said, putting poles through the loops on the sides of the tarp. "Don't get lost."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

He was not lost. He refused to be lost. The water bender had been right there a moment ago. Now there were just trees everywhere. He hoisted the armful of firewood and turned around, frowning. Maybe she had gone back to the ocean for some reason. He listened carefully but couldn't hear the crashing waves. That scared him. He hadn't gone that far.

He looked up but couldn't see through the leafy trees to the sun. Not sure which way was east, he turned back towards where he knew he had come from. He followed his own footsteps through the muck as they wound through the trees. They stopped at the base of a large boulder that Zuko could have sworn he'd never seen, let alone climbed on top of.

"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at the voice, seeing a figure cloaked in shadow above him.

"My son."

"Father." He gasped, dropping the firewood as he fell to his knees, his mind reeling. "I have captured the Avatar. He awaits on my ship."

The Fire Lord stood beside him. "You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself my son. Now," He turned towards the direction Zuko's footprints led. Zuko frowned: the mud didn't stick to his father's robes. "the water bending girl. She needs to be taken care of."

"She saved my life, Father."

"She must die, Zuko. She is the enemy."

Zuko frowned. "Father, I do not believe-"

"Silence." His father hissed. "You will obey me."

Zuko stood. "It's not honorable to kill a woman, especially one who has saved my life." Maybe he hadn't heard the first time.

"She will be exterminated, by your hand or mine." Ozai snarled. "Or would you leave her to your sister?"

"The Avatar is captured, what does one girl matter?" Zuko argued.

"She matters more than you know, Zuko." The Fire Lord looked down at him disapprovingly. "She could be the difference between your life, or your death."

"Because of the swamp?" Zuko asked. "Or because if I don't kill her, you'll execute me?"

"I tried to teach you respect." Ozai snarled, gesturing at Zuko's scar. "I see I have failed. For my son to speak to me this way…"

"I have respect." Zuko said quietly. "Respect for those who earn it. What you did was cruel, but it did force me to learn on my own. Away from the mindless regimen of the Fire Nation."

"What are you saying?" Ozai hissed, spinning on his heel to face Zuko.

"We've created an era of fear and hatred in this world. The war needs to end to create an era of learning and understanding, what the Fire Nation claims to be doing now. They aren't seeing our greatness, they hate us. Killing Katara will only further the hatred aimed at the Fire Nation. She's an innocent in all this, a victim."

"Katara, is it?" His father smirked. "Your Uncle has gotten to you. His foolish notions of peace and love will turn you into a jellyfish."

"He has taught me everything I know, because my father," He spit the title. "banished me for speaking my own mind. The girl is mine. I will not let her be harmed."

"You're a coward!" His father roared. "You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse!"

"Eclipse?" Zuko whirled to face his father but he had vanished. There was no sign of him, no imprints in the mud, no crushed grass, nothing. "Father…" Ozai was gone.

Zuko shook his head and bent to slowly pick up the firewood. He could hear the ocean, and through the trees he could glimpse a scrap of blue clothing.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Stupid Prince." She muttered to herself. "Thinks he's too good to learn."

"Mom?"

She whirled, seeing a small, dirty child standing against the backdrop of the ocean.

"Hello?" She called. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my mom." The child came towards her, her golden eyes looking up at Katara curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Um…" Katara said, kneeling down to the girl's eyelevel. "I'm putting up my tent. How did you get here? Is your home nearby?" She looked familiar.

"No, it's far away." The girl answered, running her hand over the tent poles.

"Are you from the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, looking at the golden eyes, the topknot, the small golden crown. "Are you a princess?"

"Yes." The girl beamed. "My father is the Fire Lord. I'm Kaya."

Katara jerked back. "My mother's name was Kya." She knew Zuko had a sister but this child was so young, and such a strange name for a Fire Nation child. And out in the wilds all alone. "Who are you with? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm with my mother." The child said, taking Katara's hand. She was warm, like Zuko was. "C'mon, let's go play in the water!" She tugged Katara towards the ocean.

"Be careful, there's a cliff!" Katara said, looking ahead of them. The girl let go of her hand and giggled, running towards the ledge. "No!" The child disappeared over the side, plunging towards the ocean far below. Katara ran to the edge and looked down. Below there were only rocks, not a splash in the ocean. No little girl in sight. She took a deep, shaky breath. What had she just seen?

"What are you doing?"

Katara startled at the voice behind her, whirling to see Zuko standing with a pile of firewood in his arms. He glared at her. "You haven't even finished the tent!"

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"She said she was my sister?"

They sat around the fire, roasting some of the meat his Uncle had packed for them. Katara had finished the tent in silence as Zuko built the fire into a roaring pillar. Thunder rolled overhead as night fell, the rain still kept off of them by the trees with only a few drops occasionally breaking through. Zuko had handed Katara the green blanket silently as they sat waiting for the meat to be done. She had wrapped it around herself like a cloak as he did the same with the other blanket. Then she had suddenly blurted out what she had seen, needing to talk it over with someone, even if it was him.

"She didn't mention you." Katara said, reaching forward to turn the meat over on their small makeshift grill. "She just said the Fire Lord was her father."

"That would make her my sister." Zuko pointed out. "She was how old?"

"She looked around six or seven." Katara replied. "I know you have a sister but…"

"She's older than that." Zuko frowned. "I've only been gone for…three years."

"I don't know what it was, Zuko." Katara said, turning the meat again. "And she just…disappeared. No splash, no body, nothing. Just gone."

He sat silently, thinking. His father could have had an affair, he supposed, and kept it secret. But what would the kid be doing out here, of all places? And by herself? He shook his head. Maybe Katara had imagined it all from thirst or fatigue or hunger. But then he had seen…

"I saw my father." He murmured.

"Here?" Katara exclaimed, looking around. "Maybe they were together."

"No." Zuko said. "He vanished too, after he told me to kill you."

Everything was quiet, except for the crashing of waves against the shoreline and the popping of the fire. She didn't look at him, only poked at the meat before lifting it off the fire on its skewers. She handed one to Zuko. "Why didn't you?"

"He wasn't real." Zuko said, sniffing the meat. It smelled appealing. "And he wouldn't tell me why."

"So if the Fire Lord who wasn't real had had a good reason, I'd be dead now." Katara said dryly, picking a piece of her meat off and popping it into her mouth.

"There's no need for you to die." Zuko said. "I don't want to kill you." He took a bite from his meat. It tasted better than any of the meat cooked on his ship.

"Because right now I'm useful to you?" Katara said venomously as she ripped another piece from her meat with her fingers.

"Because it'd be wrong." Zuko shot back, his mouth partially full. "There's no honor in it."

"So everything you do, you do for honor."

"No, I do everything I do because I have honor."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So taking my mother's necklace and tying me up and keeping me hostage was honorable?"

He shifted in his seat, not looking at her. "Not killing you was honorable."

"Not sure that counts."

"What would you know about honor?" He sneered. "Does the water tribe even know what honor is?"

She gave him a withering look. "Of course we have honor. More than the Fire Nation."

Zuko took a deep breath, trying to stem his anger. "I told him no. And he said…something about an eclipse."

"An eclipse?"

"Yes." He growled. He didn't like to repeat himself. "He said I was only brave enough to face him during an eclipse."

"But that's not true." He turned to look at her. She was picking at her meat with delicate fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Uncle told me how you got your scar." She said, looking at him, the firelight dancing in her eyes. "It doesn't sound like you need an eclipse."

Zuko sighed. Why would his uncle tell her that story? "That was a long time ago."

"And you've only gotten better since then, right?" She said, a half smile on her face.

He almost smiled back. "I hope so."

She looked at him, seeing his serene face, golden eyes. Golden eyes. "That girl's eyes were exactly like yours."

"I don't have a daughter."

She laughed. His eyes widened. She had a nice laugh. "That's good to know."

He smiled. "Glad the thought amuses you."

That made her laugh harder. He thought he should feel offended, but he didn't. Her laugh was too pure, too unmalicious for her to be mocking him.

"Do you want first watch?" She asked him after she calmed down. "I can take it just as easily."

"I rise with the sun." Zuko murmured. "I'll take the second watch."

"Okay." She rose to stretch and headed for the woods. She needed to relieve herself while he was still alert.

"Wait." She turned back, looking at him questioningly as he stood, pulling out a dagger. "Come here."

"I thought you weren't going to kill me." She said, taking a step towards him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

She stopped two feet away from him, eyeing his dagger warily. He stepped closer to her, reaching a hand out to cup the side of his face. Her eyes traveled along his face, seeing the focus in his eyes as his thumb brushed along her cheekbones. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when he brought the dagger up to her throat. She started to pull away.

"Hold still." He murmured, his eyes meeting hers. "Please."

She did, feeling the flat edge of the dagger slide under the leather collar, pulling it forward until he could slice through it. The collar fell to the swamp floor, a lifeless strip of leather.

"I didn't even remember it." Katara murmured. "It felt so familiar…"

Zuko stepped back, feeling her necklace wrapped around his wrist. "Your turn."

She repeated the motion on his collar, her hand cupping his unscarred cheek, his eyes closed. His collar fell on top of hers, an 'x' of freedom marked among the dead leaves.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to tell him thank you, but the look in his eyes, the intensity, as he looked down at the fallen collars kept her silent.

He wanted to tell her good night, that she could wake him whenever she was tired, but he thought she knew the drill, having lived in the woods before. And she was standing so close, he didn't want to break the silence of their peace.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: S**orry this took so long! Some lines of Ozai's were taken from the transcript for the Season 3 episode "The Day of Black Sun 2" for that authentic 'futurey' feel. As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated :D

To S-chan08: Thanks! :D Glad you like it!

To Guest: Thank you! They're trying their best.

To Kat-Tastrophe: Hope you like it so far!

To Guest: Thank you! I love that you notice the small things


	7. Chapter 7

She almost didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful as he slept; his armor removed, his body curled in on itself as if trying to hide. His face looked so much younger when he was at peace. But she was exhausted. The moon was beginning to set above her; dawn wasn't far off.

"Zuko." She whispered. He didn't stir. "Zuko." A little louder. She reached her hand out to nudge his shoulder. "Zu-"

His hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, his other hand balled in a fist and heading straight for her head. She yelped and ducked but he grabbed her and pinned her beneath him, his fist raised again to strike. His knees rested on her hips, one hand holding her hands above her head. Her back was arched uncomfortably towards him, almost pressing her body against his.

"Zuko stop!" She yelled, trying to escape from beneath him.

"Katara." Something seemed to get through to his still-sleeping brain and he leaned back. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up for your watch, you idiot!" She shouted, struggling. "Let me up!"

"Oh." He rolled off of her, flopping onto his back beside her.

She stayed on her back, turning her head to look at him. The blankets beneath her were warm from his sleeping body and smelled faintly of sage. They piled beneath her comfortably and she began to drift off. So tired. It occurred to her as she slipped under that Zuko might have never had to keep watch before.

The fire had burned itself out to a pile of smoking embers when he woke. The screams of the seabirds echoed through his head through the tent walls. He could feel that the sun was just beginning to crest the horizon. He had slept the whole night.

"You suck at keeping watch."

He rolled to his other side, seeing the water bender's blue eyes looking at him sleepily. She was curled on her side, facing him. Like she had when she slept in his bed. The thought made his stomach knot. In his bed.

"You suck at waking people up." He shot back, flopping to his back.

"I did wake you up." She snapped, rising. "You just didn't _get_ up." She pushed out from the tent, leaving Zuko with a breath of cold behind her.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"This is barbaric."

"No, eating with sticks is barbaric." Katara said, raising her fork to her mouth. "This is civilized."

"It's like using a tiny weapon to eat." Zuko grumbled, spearing his eggs with his own fork. "It's already dead why do you need to kill it again?"

"Not everything comes in bite-sized pieces, all set up for you to grip with sticks." Katara replied. "Some things need to be held down so you can cut them."

Zuko grunted and gracefully used the fork to finish eating. He stood. "Let's go."

Katara looked up at him in annoyance. "Can I finish eating?"

"How long can it take? You have a…prong thingy."

"It's called a fork, Zuko. And I'm almost done." She glared at him, returning to her breakfast. "You could start breaking down camp."

He stood staring at her for a moment, wanting to yell at her that a peasant didn't give him orders, but she was ignoring him. He turned towards the tent, thinking that if it had been that easy for her to set it up it couldn't be hard to take down.

"Peasant…giving orders…" He mumbled as he fiddled with the poles and canvas. "Ridiculous…beneath me…"

Katara listened, doing her best to tune him out. He was so arrogant. Typical Fire Nation.

A muffled curse came from behind her and she turned to see Zuko struggling with the canvas bag the tent fit into. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Let me help."

"No." Zuko snapped, pushing her away. "I don't ned your help."

"You keep saying that," Katara yelled. "but then you always do need my help!"

Zuko snarled at her. "When have I ever needed a peasant's help?"

"Oh, I don't know," She said sarcastically, moving to take the tent apart herself. "maybe like, when you were drowning? Or your hands were locked together?" He pushed her away again and her temper flared. "Just let me show you!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"I need to do this myself." Zuko cried, startling her. "If you can, I can."

She frowned down at him, trying to understand. Why was it so important? "Is it because you think you're better than me?"

"I'm not weak!" He burst out, glaring at the tent. "Just because…I don't know how…"

It clicked. "You think because you don't know how to do something that I know how to do means you're weaker than me. And that bothers you."

"I'm a Prince of the Fire Nation." He murmured. "I should be able to handle anything. But this…contraption," he glared at the tent. "is winning."

"Just because you haven't had the chance to learn something doesn't mean you're weak." He glanced at her. "It just means you need to listen to someone who can teach you."

He didn't protest as she took the poles from his hands and quietly showed him how they folded, explaining how if you folded the canvas in the right pattern it fit into the small bag, and how it all wrapped up into a neat bundle that fastened to the pack. Then she undid it all and made him do it.

"Thank you." He murmured as he did it right and hoisted the pack onto his back.

"Now you're not weak." She smiled, bending a stream of water to douse the fire.

"For now." He said, striding off through the trees. She made sure the campsite was clean, and followed after him.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

The swamp seemed to grow thicker with each step, forcing them ever inwards. Katara lost the feel of the ocean halfway through the morning as they were fording a wide, slow stream. She stopped in the middle, trying to listen for something that wasn't sound. Zuko, already across on the other bank, watched her, growing impatient.

"What are you doing?" He called, pulling off his boots to pour the water out.

"Listening."

"For what?"

"Shhh."

He glared at her. "Would you come on? Or are the birdies telling you stories?"

She shot him a poisonous look and stomped across, splashing him deliberately as she came ashore. "I can't hear the ocean."

He brushed the water from his clothes and shrugged. "I can't see the sun."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"I'm separated from my element like you are from yours." He said, looking up to see only green above him. "It's uncomfortable. Being away from my power source."

"But you can create fire." Katara pointed out, climbing over a massive tree root.

Zuko clambered up after her. "It's easier under the sun. Feeling the heat from its light on your skin makes the fire come hotter."

"It's like that by the ocean too." Katara said, tugging on the collar of her tunic. It was hot, humid under the towering trees. "It feels like my bending is stronger, more powerful. When the moon is full, too." She removed her blue outer robe, leaving her in just her pants and shirt. "Turn around."

"What?" He stepped back from her, almost falling back off of the tree root.

"So I can put this in the pack." She frowned at him. "Is that a problem?"

"Why should I have to carry your shirt?" He complained, walking away from her.

"You're carrying everything else. It's not like it's heavy!" She said, storming after him. "If it's such an issue, let me carry it."

"It's fine." He snapped, not slowing.

"Zuko!" She yelled, halting. "Just hold still."

"No."

She was gearing up for another argument when a flurry of birds shot past them, chirping and screeching between themselves. They ducked, barely avoiding colliding with the flock.

"What was-" Zuko began, only to be cut off by a deafening roar. He fell back to where Katara stood as a massive, six legged creature bounded from the shadows of the swamp to land in front of them, roaring. It stood twice as tall as Zuko, its head smooth and domed with spines spreading out from its neck. Its body was black with a blue sheen, massive paws crested with sharp claws. Twin tails sprouted from its hindquarters, twitching and snapping as it roared. Its six yellow eyes glared down at them as it rocked its head from side to side to see them better.

Katara stumbled backwards, ready to run, but Zuko caught her wrist. "Don't! If you run it'll pursue." He leaped forward with a yell, sending up a wall of swirling fire. Katara summoned a swirl of water from the stream behind them, holding it at the ready. The beast roared and swiped at the fire, infuriated. As Zuko watched, it stepped through the wall, emerging unhurt to slash at him. He stepped back, holding his fists up, unsure of what to do next.

Katara shaped the water into a thin stream and brandished it in front of her like a whip, snapping it past the creatures eyes. It keened, a loud trilling noise, and hacked at the whip, breaking it into globules. Katara grit her teeth and reformed it, repeating the motion against the other set of its eyes. It screamed at her and, instead of turning away, charged at them.

"Okay, I'm running." Katara squeaked and took off, Zuko on her heels. Behind them, the beast gave chase.

They flew back across the stream, leaping onto the other bank and hit the ground running. They dodged under branches, over roots, took sharp turns, zig zagged, and doubled back but the creature kept up with them, keening and growling.

Katara led through the dense forest, trying her best to avoid low hanging branches and vines. She was growing tired, her breath coming in pants and gasps. The beast would follow for a while, then abruptly charge from the side, making them turn sharply to stay ahead of it. She felt like it kept turning them to the right, deeper into the swamp.

Zuko was keeping up with her but she could hear his ragged breath coming harder and harder. They were both wearing out. and then he fell, tripped by an unseen root, shouting out as his shoulder collided with a large rock.

She skidded to a stop. "Zuko!" The crashing steps and high keening of the creature were coming closer. "Zuko!" She ran the few steps back and hauled him to his feet, looking behind them as the black beast pounced with a snarl. She froze, terrified by the erupting spines and glaring yellow eyes.

Zuko started to leave but paused, seeing her stand frozen as the monster advanced, whirring in its throat. He grabbed her by the hand and tugged her after him, resuming their flight. His shoulder ached intolerably; probably dislocated. He couldn't move it and it jarred with every step. He led them down into a ravine, a dry riverbed that had no trailing roots, only smooth stones.

Ahead of them loomed a massive tree, surrounded by murky water and its own above ground roots. Its canopy of leaves spread across the sky, dominating the other trees in the area. Zuko headed for it, gripping Katara's entwined fingers harder with his own. She was stumbling, the sole of her boot giving out from the rough terrain.

"Here." She tugged back on him, indicating a large, wide crack in the bank. "Won't see us."

They darted towards it, the crack looking smaller as they approached it. Zuko pushed Katara in first and followed just as the beast's head crested the riverbank, shedding the pack behind him.

They stood face to face in the crack, just touching, panting into each other's faces. Katara swallowed, trying to soothe her burning throat. She raised her knee, taking pressure off of her wounded foot, scraped and cut from where the sole had worn through. Zuko's hand was still entwined with hers, holding onto her tightly as they heard the beast's lumbering footsteps on the stone of the riverbed. Zuko pressed further in, nudging Katara with him until they were pressed against each other where the crack narrowed. They were in as far as they could go, the end of the crack against their shoulders.

Both of their heads turned as they heard the beast's shrill keening and clawed steps approaching. Katara held her breath as its head passed by the crack's opening, three yellow eyes peering inside. It snorted, tracking them. Zuko grit his teeth against the pain in his shoulder as it pressed up against the crack wall. The beast turned and sighted them, giving a low growl. Katara whimpered, trying to press in further. It stretch a long paw through the crack, but its arm wasn't long enough to reach them, its shoulder getting caught in the narrow top of the crack. It snarled and slashed at them. Zuko stared it down, golden eyes meeting yellow in a warning. Those yellow eyes wouldn't be invulnerable to a well-aimed fire ball, unlike its tough hide.

It snarled and snorted, trying each of its paws and its head in the crack, each unable to reach them. Katara watched with wide eyes as Zuko remained stolidly impassive, ready to attack if it got too close. Finally it gave a last disgusted snort and trod off. They heard it leap onto the bank and lumber off.

Katara, exhausted from fear and flight, let her head fall forward onto Zuko's shoulder. He stiffened, uncertain of this new contact. He tried to lift his hand but found his fingers still tightly entwined with hers. He gently shook her loose and brought his hand up to the back of her head, cradling her face to his shoulder. Her empty hand reached under his arm to grasp the fabric of his shirt as she breathed deeply against him.

"It's gone." He murmured, stroking her hair. "It's gone."

She nodded, not lifting her face from his shoulder. "What if it comes back?"

Zuko didn't answer. He knew if it came back too soon, they wouldn't be able to escape it. Not exhausted as they were. He sighed through his nose, glaring out at the riverbed. The pack lay there, untouched for the moment. "We'll need to go soon."

"Yeah." Katara murmured, her voice muffled. Zuko realized she was trembling. That…thing had really frightened her. And he thought she wasn't afraid of anything. Or maybe she just wasn't afraid of him, he thought wryly. He grimaced as he shifted, his shoulder complaining. In resignation, he lowered his head, his forehead leaning against her hair, his eyes closing.

He woke from a doze as the sun was setting, wincing at the dull, aching pain in his shoulder. Katara was asleep against him, her face pressed against his shoulder.

"Hey." He nudged her gently. She opened her eyes and leaned back, drowsily eyeing his face. "We need to find shelter." He looked around them at the walls of the crack. "Real shelter."

She nodded and peeled herself away from him, picking up the pack on her way out. He followed, trying not to move his arm too much. They walked in silence down the riverbed with Katara in the lead, her head swiveling in all directions as she watched for danger. Zuko watched her back, noting the way she limped and favored her right foot, thinking that neither of them had escaped unscathed. The smell of fire lilies clung to him; her scent. It reminded him of home, of happy times passed.

She led them to a patch of dry ground between two roots at the base of the magnificent tree, only a few feet from the base of the huge trunk. It was bordered by a deep moat of muddy water, crossable only when they climbed along one of the tree roots. Orange light from the setting sun trickled through the leaves, dappling the ground in calico patterns. A small breeze gusted around them as Katara set the pack down and pulled out the tent, bringing the smell of wet leaves, long grasses, and the sound of frogs chirping.

"First or second watch?" She asked him, standing down by the tent when it was finished.

"First." Zuko said, gingerly sitting across from her, trying not to jostle his shoulder. "You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." She said, standing to scrounge for firewood. "If you can light a fire, I'll fix your shoulder."

Zuko grunted in affirmation, watching as she gathered an armful of dry wood and placed it in front of him. He thrust his good fist out to light it, and it sparked immediately, casting sharp shadows across their faces.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Katara asked, sitting down beside him by the fire.

He nodded and carefully removed his long sleeved shirt and tunic, holding his breath as he slowly slid them down his injured arm. She poked his shoulder gently, earning herself a snarl. "Hold still." She admonished him. She laid her hands on him, shutting her eyes to sense better. Her palms were cool and dry against his skin. They felt nice, soothing.

"Your shoulder's out of its socket." She murmured, looking up at him. He gazed down at her, knowing what that meant. "I need to put it back in."

He nodded tersely, balling his other fist on his knee. "Do it."

She didn't ask him again, just took his arm firmly in her hands and pulled, popping the joint back into place. He cried out at the feeling and then relaxed. It felt better. Sore, but not painful.

"If you want, I can heal the muscle tissue around the joint so it doesn't ache." She said, summoning water from the moat. "And that cut on your cheek."

Zuko raised a hand to his face surprisedly. There was a cut on his cheek, reaching from under his eye down to his lip. "It's okay.'

"Alright." She shrugged, stripping off her ruined boot and running the water over her foot, the cuts and scrapes slowly starting to disappear. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I will." He stood to rummage through the pack, feeling hunger stir in his belly. Pulling out a red fruit, he sat across from her again, watching her as she worked.

Her face was concentrated as she moved the glowing water slowly across the sole of her foot. Her face was scratched like his, only more so. She had been in front, he remembered, and had taken the brunt of the foliage as they ran through it. He wondered if they hurt, or if she didn't notice them like he hadn't.

She pulled the water away from her foot, revealing soft new skin with no trace of injury. He was impressed. He hadn't known it would be that fast, that seemingly easy. She saw him watching and gave him a small smile.

"I think I will go to bed. Healing takes a lot out of me sometimes."

He nodded, watching her walk to the tent and crawl in among the blankets. He guessed she was asleep instantly. His body was tired but his mind whirred. Where were they? How far into the swamp had that monster chased them? Would it be back? He needed a distraction. Her ruined boot lay beside the fire and he picked it up, examining it.

There wasn't too much damage but it was enough. A big chunk of the hard leather sole had come loose and gotten ripped off somewhere. She must have run on the stones and thorny vines like that, he thought. She was strong. He himself didn't usually do good with pain, especially not in sensitive places like the soles of his feet. He searched through the pack, hoping his Uncle had had the foresight to include a needle and thread of some sort. He was not disappointed.

He used the knife in his belt to cut a square from the top of his own boot and laid the worked leather across the sole of hers. Good fit. His Uncle had taught him to sew their first year on the ship, despite his protests and claims that it was 'woman's work.' His Uncle had eventually won him over when he told him that if he knew how to do it himself, he would never need to ask for a woman's help with mending his own clothes. Zuko had sullenly conceded and learned.

The sharp needle was difficult to get through the tough hide of her boot, and it wouldn't be pretty he knew, but it would work. As long as she didn't mind her foot getting a little wet when they crossed streams, it should hold up fairly well. He set it aside, pleased with his work. From the side, no one would be able to tell it had been repaired.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Dawn was only a few hours away; he could feel it. He stood and stretched before walking blearily to the tent. He meant to wake her. He really did. But when he laid down beside her in the tent and she rolled so that her front was pressed against his back, her hand landing on his hip, he forgot about keeping watch, about the monster, everything but her touch and the feel of the soft blankets beneath him.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

When she woke the first thought she had wasn't that she had slept through the night, or that no one had kept watch, or that any number of beasties could be out there. Her first thoughts were of the arm stretched under her neck, the overpowering smell of sage, the warm hard body pressed against her back, and the hand that stretched across her waist to lightly lay against her face. Her first thoughts were of Zuko.

She rolled in his embrace, turning herself to face him in the dark before dawn. He was deep in sleep, his face creased in a small frown, his breathing deep and even. His arm clutched her closer, pulling her forward so her head rested under his. She stretched out a hand to delicately trace his shoulder, checking to see if it was swelling. Seemed fine. Her fingers travelled to his collarbone, then up to his face, lingering along the flesh of his scar. She wondered briefly if she could heal it or if it was far too late to even consider trying. She knew it held so much shame for him, so much hurt. But would it help him to remove it?

His eyes blinked open slowly at her touch, gazing down at her half-opened in the dark. She expected to see surprise, anger, even confusion. But she saw none of those. She just saw his eyes. Golden, bright eyes. He closed them again and pulled her closer, the arm that lay under her head curling up to hold her around her shoulders. She stretched her own arm out to return his embrace, holding herself to him as his leg bent up to capture hers. She fell back asleep in his arms, feeling very warm. And safe.

When she woke again, light from the rising sun streamed in through the tent flap. Zuko was still holding her, though not as tight. She gently moved his arm down, watching his face distort into a brief frown as she lifted herself up. His hand grasped after her, missing her warmth. She took a step out of the tent and froze, looking around her with wide eyes before ducking back in. She kneeled beside him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Zuko."

He groaned softly in his sleep, curling his body so his head rested in her lap. She shook his shoulder again and he woke up, rolling onto his back and looking at her with wide golden eyes.

"Zuko."

"Hmmm?"

"It's snowing."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to tell him how nice it had been sleeping with his arms around her, how he had made her feel safe when she was afraid of the monster, how she wanted to sleep like that again and again. But his eyes were wide and there were other things to talk about.

He wanted to tell her that the snow be damned and to come back under the blankets with him, that he wasn't ready to wake up yet, that if he had known sleeping against her would feel like that he would have done it every night on the ship. But it was snowing, and he had seen snow for the first time only a few months ago. And he was curious.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.:** Snow! I love snow. Do you love snow? :3 I love the reviews from you all, thank you! And a biiiiiig thank you to all who have favorited and followed as well. Love!

To dristi5683: Thanks! Hope I didn't disappoint ;)

To K-naille: Thank you! I'm glad it doesn't feel patchworked. I was worried about that…still kind of am lol

To stordec23: THANK YOU! :D

To Ithirhen: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying them!

To Guest: Thank you thank you! Your comments made me wriggle in giggly happiness.

To Anon: Thank you! Comin' together bit by bit.


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment, it reminded her so much of home she choked. The swamp was completely covered for as far as she could see in the white powder, creating lumps and drifts out of trees and stumps. White lines stripped down from the overhanging foliage: vines that dripped icicles.

"It's summer." She murmured, touching the snow with her fingertips. They came back cold and wet. It was snow. "It's impossible."

"It's beautiful." Zuko rumbled from behind her and she jumped. He was leaning over her where she crouched inside the tent, his chest brushing the top of her head. His eyes were wide, taking in the unnatural whiteness. She wondered if he'd ever seen snow before except for at the South Pole.

"Yeah." She agreed. The drifts sparkled in the sunlight, sending dazzling rainbows across its surface. "Where did it come from?"

"I'd assume the sky." Zuko murmured, stepping outside the tent. His boots crunched as he made his way over to where the fire had been. Katara laughed softly at the wide grin on his face. "It's sticking to my boots."

"It'll do that." She nodded sagely. "Snow's sticky."

"You wouldn't expect it to be." Zuko said, brushing off a section of the ground. "I thought it'd be like sand, how it falls apart when you hold it."

"Some does." Katara said, wishing she could go play in it like she had as a child. But she only had one boot. "That type is called powder and it's not good for much. Can't build anything from it." She shrugged. "But it's great for sledding." Zuko looked at her blankly. "Never mind."

Zuko dug around under the snow until he located the boot he had repaired. It was frozen solid, completely packed with snow. "Uh…" He shook it out and offered it to her. "I fixed your boot."

"Oh." She caught it as he tossed it to her. "Thank you…" She felt strange, like she owed him.

He shrugged. "We wouldn't get very far if you were hopping the whole way."

She burst into giggles at the image, of her bunny hopping through the woods on one foot, avoiding tree limbs and vines. He looked sideways at her, like she had gone mad, and turned away before she could see his smile.

Katara dried off her boot and slipped it on, wincing at the coldness, and stepped out to join him. It felt strange: a cold draft rose from the snow but the air was warm, still stuck in summertime. "This is weird."

"Yeah."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

They crunched through the wintery swamp, Katara in the lead. She bent the deep snow from their path, sweeping her arms from side to side as she walked. The summery air hadn't lasted long and their breath issued in steamy clouds from their mouths. Every few steps she heard Zuko's teeth chatter and felt a strange mix of pity and annoyance.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked, bending a deep draft from in front of them.

"No." He mumbled, breathing out a lick of fire to warm his hands. "How are you not cold?"

"I am. I'm just used to it." She answered. In truth the cold was beginning to get to her. without her parka she felt a lot more exposed to the wintery effects than she had been.

She heard his teeth chatter again several paces further and turned back to tell him they could stop. He was warming his hands again, and she saw her mother's necklace around his wrist. "My necklace." He glanced up at her in surprise, then back to his wrist. "Give it to me!" She tramped back to him and snatched at it.

"No." He raised his hand above his head where she couldn't reach. "Not until we're back at the ship."

She glared at him and jumped at him, trying to get it. He stepped back and slipped on an ice covered leaf and fell, grabbing at her to try to stand back up, but only pulled her down on top of him as he fell into the snow.

"Aah!" He yelped, the snow freezing against his head. He propped himself up on his elbows, shaking the wet from his pony tail. Katara had landed on his midsection, looking stunned. "Get off, peasant." He snarled, snow beginning to soak through his clothes.

"Give me my necklace," She shot back, glaring down at him. Her hands were frozen in the snow beside his ribs, her knees on either side of his hips. "and I will."

"No." He tried to push her off but froze when he saw the handful of snow she had picked up. She shaped it into a ball and leaned back threateningly. "Don't you dare, peasant." He snarled.

"Oh, I dare, Zuko." She threatened, smiling maleficently at him. "Give it back."

"No." He growled, trying to buck her off or roll or get away.

"Fine." She shrugged, and pelted him in the face with the snowball, leaping backwards off him as she did.

He roared and lunged up, swinging at her. She ducked and skipped away, launching another snowball at him. Zuko smacked it away, surprised when, instead of deflecting like a normal ball would, it burst into a shower of ice crystals and fell like dust to the ground. He stared down as it fell, caught in the swirling snow.

If she hadn't wanted her necklace back so badly, Katara might have let him watch for longer. Instead, she lobbed another snowball, hitting him square on the base of his stupid ponytail. He looked like a baby arctic camel when he looked at her, eyes wide and surprised. The surprise soon slid into anger and he ran at her, slowed slightly by the snow. She grinned and ran, throwing a snowball over her shoulder at him.

He winced and shook as the snow dripped down his collar, sending shocks of cold down his neck, but he ran after her, scooping up his own bit of snow to throw at her. He ran his hands over it, feeling it compact and shape between his fingers. He threw it at her, hitting her in the back of her head. She turned and laughed at him, throwing another snowy projectile and hitting his ribs. He didn't mind that so much; against clothing it wasn't as cold. As she turned, the back of her head was littered with clumps of snow. He wondered if that was why the water tribe kept their hair in thick, short braids. If their hair was loose it would get snowy and clumped and be wet and probably freeze solid. He froze and chased after her, scooping up more snow.

An hour later they lay side by side on their backs in the snow, their breaths coming hard and steamy in the chilly weather. They stared up at the tree cover, seeing bits of green poking through the white cover. Zuko looked to his side, seeing Katara's small smile, her blue eyes closed.

"You've done that before?"

"What?"

"Throw balls of snow at people?"

"Of course." She said. "All the kids do."

"It's considered fun?"

She looked over to see his frown, as if he was trying to figure it out. "Yeah. It's a game. Whenever my brother and I didn't have chores, we'd chase each other around the village and whoever got hit more lost."

"Oh." He sat up. "That's stupid."

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. He looked back to where he had been lying, seeing a rough Zuko outline in the snow. When Katara got up, their shapes would stay behind, side by side. It made him feel funny.

"We should get going." He said, standing up. He put his hand out to help her up, looking around at the snow.

She looked from his hand to his turning face, hesitant. It was like he didn't even realize he was offering to help her, a peasant. She took his hand and he hauled her to her feet, casting a brief glance down at their two outlines.

The snow was beginning to melt on her clothes as they continued walking and she bent them dry, sending the water back to the ground. Ahead of her, he steamed as he used his fire bending to heat his clothes dry as well.

Hours later the snow still covered the ground for as far as they could see. Zuko took the lead, keeping a steady stream of fire ahead of him to melt the snow. Katara followed, appreciating the heat that reached her. As much as she missed home, she wasn't ready to be cold all the time again yet. Especially without her fur-lined parka. Or her own warm bedroll. She mourned them as she walked, feeling the snow encroaching on her foot through the boot Zuko had fixed.

Suddenly he stopped, and Katara ran into him. She hopped back, startled as he stared straight ahead, unmoving. "Zuko?" He didn't respond, didn't move. "Zuko!" She walked to see his face. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was afraid. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes wide, his breathing quick and shallow. His hands were balled into tight fists at his side, trembling. "Zuko?" She touched his fist lightly and he twitched, flinging his arm out to push her behind him and move them so they crouched behind a large, ice-coated fern.

"Don't let them see you." He whispered. She looked up at him in alarm, ducking under his arm to see what he was talking about. She froze as she as she saw what he did, his hand resting on her shoulder to hold her back.

The Fire Lord and Admiral Zhao walked side by side through the snow, their faces impassive as they surveyed the white-coated swamp. Katara noticed that they left no tracks and was about to tell Zuko but he covered her mouth with his hand as the two men stopped several yards from them.

"My son is a constant disappointment." Ozai drawled, looking at the snow with distaste. "He is a disgrace to the family."

"My Lord," Zhao simpered, nodding. "it's not your fault. You did the best you could."

"Of course it isn't my fault, Zhao." Ozai hissed. "He is weak and lacking in honor. His sister would make a much more impressive Fire Lord than he ever could."

Beside her, Zuko stiffened. She tried to look at him but his hand was tight around her mouth, keeping her head still. What were they seeing?

"Have you succeeded in detaining him?" Ozai demanded.

Zhao shook his head. "Prince Zuko has evaded my capture, as has the Avatar. The Prince has crossed back into Fire Nation waters several times but has managed to evade successful capture each time."

"Even in exile he continues to defy me." Ozai growled, lashing out with a burst of fire. Katara's eyes saw that the snow he fired towards didn't so much as melt a drop. "I want him brought in. He is embarrassing the Nation."

"Perhaps his sister." Zhao suggested. Katara felt a tremor go through Zuko. She wondered why; shouldn't siblings trust each other? "She has always been more…along the lines of your own mind, my Lord."

"Azlua!" Ozai barked out. From the trees, a lithe red figure leaped gracefully out to land at Ozai's feet in a crouched kneel. "Did you hear the Admiral?"

"Of course, father." The woman's voice was quick and high. Katara instinctively disliked her immediately. "My dear brother has disgraced the family yet again. What would you have me do, father?"

There was no answer. Katara saw their mouths move but there was no sound. The woman nodded and smiled cruelly before standing and walking back into the trees, disappearing from view.

"You really want him just brought in?" Zhao asked, looking sideways at the Fire Lord.

"I would not have my daughter slay her brother. You have your orders, Zhao." Ozai murmured. "Do not disappoint me."

"Of course, my Lord." Zhao bowed as snow began to swirl around the two figures. "I will ensure Prince Zuko does not return to the Fire Nation."

"Good." Ozai's voice echoed as they disappeared, consumed by the spiraling snow.

Zuko was shaking, his grip almost painful on Katara. She tried to pat his knee but couldn't reach. She shook her head lightly and he released her hurriedly.

"Zuko, they're not real." She said quickly, before he could say anything. "Everything they just said, it's not true. It can't be. Your father-"

"My father has always thought I was a disgrace." Zuko mumbled, staring down at the snowy ground. "But to order me dead…to Zhao." He shivered. "I didn't think he hated me that much."

"He doesn't hate you, Zuko, he can't."

But he stood and strode away from her, every line of his body taught with anger. She started to follow, afraid he might do something drastic, but something to the side caught her eye. A splash of color amidst the blank snow. A hurt animal maybe? She glanced after Zuko, he had come to a stop several yards away, and turned to investigate.

The red lay behind a small rise and as she climbed up, her heart stopped. "No!" The scream tore ragged from her throat and she was running. Maybe she could still save them. Maybe there was time enough.

From ahead of her, Zuko whipped around as he heard her scream. "Katara!" He charged back, seeing her collapse to the ground. "Katara!" He skidded to a stop beside her, showering the ground with snow and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"They're dead!" She wailed, passing her hands over the ground. He frowned and turned his head, and then he could see them too. Red splashed across the snow covered ground in wide patches, sloshed across the clearing in waves. Her brother lay on his back, his blue eyes wide in death, a gaping hole bleeding sluggishly in his middle. The Avatar lay not far off, his face ripped almost in two. Grisly burns dotted their bodies, burned through their clothes. An older man and a much older woman lay in the snow as well, their wounds as gruesome as the others. The man's hair was matted with dried blood, pink foam tinging his mouth in a bloody smile. The old woman bore no marks but her eyes bugged from her head, her mouth frozen in a grimace of horror. Beside the man another woman appeared, her body twisted like she had fallen very, very wrong. Her face and neck were almost obliterated by the huge burn that punched into her, her blood spilling into the snow. She looked like Katara.

This isn't right, Zuko thought wildly. None of this is right. "Katara, it's not real." He shook her gently, but she sobbed, stretching a trembling hand out to them. "Katara, stop, they're not there." He lifted his hand from her shoulder and the figures vanished. He frowned and touched her again. There they were, lying slaughtered in the snow. "Katara, it's an illusion."

"No, no, no." She moaned. "I wasn't there! I didn't protect them. It's my fault they're dead!"

"It's not them!" He told her, roughly shaking her shoulder. "They can protect themselves, it's not your fault." He looked back at the bodies and jerked in surprise. A phantom Zuko walked imperiously over to the fallen Avatar and picked his body up, slinging it over his shoulder before walking into the woods. Katara frowned, looking between the Zuko at her shoulder and the other. Zhao walked out from where the other Zuko had left to collect the other bodies, grinning maniacally to himself as he loaded them into a hand cart and took them away, his final steps into the forest consumed by more swirling snow. "It's not real." Zuko murmured, looking back down at her, shaken.

"They're our fears." Katara whispered, drawing a hand across her face to wipe her tears away. "You're right. They're not real."

Zuko looked around, wary for more phantom appearances, but the forest was still and silent, glittering softly from its frozen blanket. If hers hadn't been real, had his been? "C'mon." He said, hauling her up. "We need to get out of here."

He led the stumbling way through the trees, stomping solidly through the snow. It seemed to get deeper and deeper the further they went. Katara trudged after him, her hand solidly encased in his own. Their minds roved over and over what they had seen.

Katara whimpered only a little, recalling the faces of her family and Aang, dead in the snow. Her thoughts also turned to Zuko's phantoms. If she had seen what she was most afraid of, what did his mean? That his father wanted him dead? That he'd never return home alive? His sister? She had definitely not seemed nice.

Ahead of her, Zuko stumbled, almost falling forward. She tugged back on his hand, steadying him. "Are you alright?" She murmured absently. Dark was falling, turning the snow grey.

"I don't know." Zuko said, shivering.

"Let's stop." Katara said, releasing his hand to wave her arms, creating a wide open space in the snow. He didn't argue, making her think he was more worn out than he let on.

She put up the tent without a word as he scrounged around for dry firewood, eventually having to delve into the forest. He returned with an armful of sticks, dropping them purposefully before lighting them.

Katara retrieved food from the pack, handing Zuko a package of fireflakes and a hunk of wrapped meat. He frowned at the meat until she grabbed a long pointed stick from his pile and speared her own meat on its end before offering him a stick of his own. He mirrored her as she hovered the meat over the fire, turning it to cook it thoroughly. Her eyes darted to his wrist as her mother's necklace glinted in the firelight but didn't say anything, returning her eyes to the fire.

Zuko noticed. "Why is it so important to you?" He asked quietly. He had been curious since he had taken it, wondering why she had put up such a fight over such a simple trinket.

"It was my mother's engagement necklace." She said, gazing dreamily into the flames. "It's all I have left of her."

Zuko bowed his head, feeling slightly ashamed. He had robbed her of the only reminder she had of her mother. She was far from home, he remembered, even farther from her mother's memory. "I'm sorry." She nodded silently, resting her chin on her knees as she waited for the meat to cook. "What's an engagement necklace?"

She smiled gently. "When a man decides he wants to marry a woman, he carves the necklace for her and gives it to her."

"So your father carved this?"

"I think so." Katara replied. "He must have."

"Does the woman give the man anything?" Zuko didn't know why he was asking. But he needed to think of something, anything, rather than what they had seen that day.

"No." Katara snorted softly. "Men don't wear a lot of jewelry in the South Pole."

"Does the woman have any say?"

"In what?" Katara looked slightly exasperated. Maybe he was asking too many questions.

"In whether she'll marry him or not?"

"In the South Pole she does." Katara nodded. "I don't know about the North Pole." She grimaced. "I'll find out eventually though, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Unless I want to marry someone a lot older than me or much younger, I'll have to find a husband there." She frowned at the fire, watching as grease dripped from the cooking meat. "The southern tribe is very small. There's not a lot of men there and even fewer that are my age. Actually, only Sokka is." She stuck her tongue out and Zuko snorted. "So if I ever want to get married, I'll have to look elsewhere." Katara looked over at Zuko. The firelight danced in his golden eyes as he watched her, his dinner sizzling. "Is it the same in the Fire Nation?"

"We don't give necklaces," He said. "but the woman has a say if she's a noble or a commoner. Only the royal family is asked to marry for political reasons." He grimaced and she laughed. "I'll probably be married off to some ambitious nobleman's daughter without being able to object."

"Why would that happen?" She asked, pinching her smoking meat. It was done. She blew on it to cool it as she waited for him to answer.

"Because it would benefit the Fire Nation." He answered, taking a bite from the meat. It was good, juicy. "It doesn't matter to peasants who they marry, but if the wrong partner is chosen for the Fire Lord it could lead the country into disaster."

Katara tried to ignore the jibe about peasants and look at what he meant. She guessed it was true; the wrong Chief in the water tribes could be devastating, especially if he wasn't honorable.

"That makes sense." She said, chewing thoughtfully. "Who would you marry?"

"My father hasn't picked anyone out yet, as far as I know." Zuko said, swallowing. "I guess it depends when the war ends. He might pick an earth kingdom girl, so they won't rebel."

Katara frowned. The poor girl. "Not a water tribe girl?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Are you volunteering?" She blushed and started to protest but he kept talking. "The Fire Nation doesn't recognize a monarchy in the water tribes, just a chief. And even then, they don't think he's very threatening." He shrugged. "The earth kingdom has had dynasties stretching back hundreds of years. Even my father can't ignore that."

Katara fumed at the slight to her people but didn't say anything. She couldn't imagine anyone marrying their daughter off for political benefits, especially not from the water tribe. "Well, I hope you end up liking whoever he chooses." She said airily. It was no concern of hers, she told herself. Then why did she feel sudden hostility towards the unknown girl?

"Me too." Zuko said, watching her carefully. "Would you ever marry outside of the water tribe?"

"I don't know." Katara replied, setting her stick down. "If I fell in love with someone from the earth kingdom maybe."

"Not the Fire Nation?"

She shrugged. "You're the only Fire Nation man I've met who hasn't tried to kill me. That doesn't leave me with good odds."

The image of Katara in a traditional Fire Nation red and white dress sprung unbidden to Zuko's mind. The dark shadow of a man in red and gold stood beside her, an air of cruelty surrounding him. He pushed it away hastily. "You wouldn't look good in red, anyway."

She glared at him. "Thanks." She snapped. "That's what I'm really worried about, what color I'd look good in."

A chill wind blew through the campsite, threatening the fire. Zuko shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. "First watch or second watch?" He asked her. The sky was dark above them, the firelight illuminating the snow-covered branches.

"Why bother?" She sighed. "We never seem to make it through."

Zuko shrugged. "Alright." He climbed into the tent first, leaving his boots by the flap, hearing her bend water to extinguish the fire. When she opened the tent flap to come inside, he saw that even without the fire, the snow seemed to glimmer and glitter in the dark. Beautiful.

Katara settled in beside him, her face level with his collarbone. She kicked off her boots and laid them beside his, the top of one flopping down to rest on his. The blankets were cold from being in the pack all day and she shivered, curling her knees up and wrapping her arms around herself to warm up. Zuko's arms wrapped around her and drew her closer, turning her so she faced away from him. She tugged the blankets up to cover them both and closed her eyes as his body heat enveloped her, calming her tremors. His wrist lay by her chin, his hand flat against the ground. Her mother's necklace glinted at her and she ran a finger along the stone, tracing the carved lines.

"What happened to her?" Zuko asked, his raspy voice low.

"She was killed." Katara whispered, running her finger along the edge of the stone. "In a raid. They were looking for the last water bender, but that was me, not her." She sniffed. "And they killed her."

"Was that her in the snow?" Katara nodded mournfully. Zuko tightened his hold on her, trying to offer comfort. "My mother is gone too."

"Did she die?"

"I don't know. She disappeared the night my grandfather died. The next day my father was crowned Fire Lord." His voice was low and sad. She didn't like hearing the pain in his voice. It was too similar to her own.

"I wonder if it's worse." She murmured. "Not knowing."

"I don't know." Zuko replied, resting his chin on her head. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She released her mother's necklace to lay her hand across his. He lifted his fingers to capture hers, taking comfort in her touch.

"I will give it back." He murmured into her hair.

"I know." She rolled over in his arms to lay on her back, surprised when she saw his face so close. His nose brushed against hers, making her gasp a little. His eyes were fixed on her mouth, glinting in the dark. "Just keep it safe."

"Of course." He whispered, edging closer to her. She looked so striking, gazing up at him. He felt strong and protective, like he could fight off a hundred Zhaos if she were threatened. Part of his mind reminded him that she was an enemy water bending peasant that had slammed him into walls of ice, but the rest of his mind whispered how she had saved him many times over, how brave and quick she was, how she treated him like a person instead of a Prince. Something only his Uncle had ever done, and even then he had called him Prince. He remembered her tears as she cried for her friends and suddenly wished that his body had been there as well. He could feel her breath on his face as he studied her.

Katara hesitantly brushed her hand against his scar, tracing along the ridges made by the fire. He closed his eyes against her touch, his body going stiff. Her fingers travelled along his cheekbone, brushing down his jaw and back up as he slowly relaxed against her touch. She passed her hand along his forehead, wondering what he'd look like with hair. And then he was leaning down, coming closer, his body braced on his forearms above her.

His lips brushed against hers gently, feeling her hold still instead of pull back and as he pressed more firmly he felt her press back. The hand on his head cupped over his scarred ear, holding him to her as she kissed him back, her eyes closing.

He broke it, pulling back from her to drift above her, looking down into her blue eyes. She was looking back at him, her lips slightly parted, eyes flicking back and forth. He liked the feel of her mouth on his. So he dipped his head back down and kissed her again, this time opening his own lips to bring hers further into him. His hand slid from her shoulder down to her back, cradling her body as he moved above her.

Katara liked the feel of his mouth on hers. So when he kissed her again she pressed her mouth into his, running her hand along the shell of his ear. His smell of sage crept up on her, swamping her as she lost herself in his touch.

It was her turn to break it as she lay her head back on the ground, looking up at him as she panted a little bit. He gazed down at her, admiring the sight. She loved the way his eyes travelled across her face, hungry but soft, like he would devour her only if she said it was okay.

"I can't." She said softly, her hand running from his cheek down to his shoulder.

Hurt flashed in his eyes as he leaned back from her. "I'm sorry…" He murmured, eyes shifting to the side. "I didn't mean-"

"I don't think I could stop." Katara interrupted him. He glanced at her in surprise. "_I'm_ sorry."

Zuko shook his head and kissed her once more, quick and sweet. He nestled her head in the crook of his arm, laying his head on top of hers. "Don't be."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry and kiss him until the memory of the hurt in his eyes went away. But his hand drawing circles on her shoulder felt too nice to stop.

He wanted to tell her that he didn't think he could have stopped either, that he was sorry if he had been out of line. But he didn't think he had been.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Muahahahaha! Thank you for all the reviews, and sorry this took forever

To rankagi: Thanks! :D Love fwuff

To Guest: Thank you! Snow = Love

To gh0stwriter: Thank you! 3

To Guest: Thank you!

To Kat-Tastrophe: Thanks! PM me if there's anything you'd like to see happen

To stordec23: THANK YOU!

To dristi5683: Thank you! Electricity is a must lol


	9. Chapter 9

Katara's eyes fluttered, shut, fluttered again, and shot wide open. She lay blinking in the dark, aware of Zuko's arm around her waist, his deep breathing, and her own hand laying atop his.

What was she doing?

She cringed. She had kissed him. He had kissed her! What could she have been thinking? She told herself she must have been caught up in the moment. What else could have compelled her to kiss the Prince of the Fire Nation? The enemy of her people. Son of the Fire Lord. She shuddered, regret filling her eyes as she grimaced. She had to get out. Now.

She gently eased Zuko's arm from her waist, laying it behind her on the blanket. She slipped away from him, trying to silently gather some supplies. She'd have to leave him the tent, she realized. And the bigger blanket. She huffed to herself quietly and piled half of the food and supplies into the pack. A part of her wondered why she was doing him the kindness of leaving anything at all, but she pushed it down. He had saved her life. Kept her warm. Katara shook her head and pulled on her boots before quietly sneaking through the tent flaps. She almost turned to look at him one more time, something in her chest pulling her backwards, back to him. But instead she focused on the snow-covered trees, the crest of light above their leaves, and strode forward, her chin tilted up.

Walking backwards, she covered her trail by bending the snow back into place as she glanced continuously over her shoulder to keep from running into anything. Maybe it would all melt by morning. She sighed, thinking of the way he had kissed her. She'd never been kissed before. Not like that. The suspicious part of her mind that sounded like Sokka told her that he was just trying to win her over so she would stay with him. So she would trust him so he could betray her. For his own benefit. She hoped it wasn't true.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Damn peasant." Zuko grumbled as he tromped through the forest. She had been gone when he awoke, his arm laying on the cold, empty blanket where she had been. For a moment, he had thought that she was just up early, making a fire or starting on breakfast and he had smiled. He had actually smiled at the thought. He bared his teeth; how could he have been so stupid? She was gone. She had left him alone in the forest with only half rations and…the tent.

She had left the tent. That was senseless on her part, he thought. Why hadn't she waited until he had just been apart from her to leave? It made more sense, strategically. He snarled to himself; he felt used. She had pressed her soft, peasant lips against his and made him feel welcome. Made him feel strong. Wanted. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It had all been a trick to lull him into a false sense of comradery, of being her ally, when she had intended all along to strand him in the middle of the forest. He didn't even have a trail to follow.

The snow had been gone when he awoke, as if it had never been there. The balmy humidity had returned, bringing a wash of heated air with it. Perspiration trickled down his forehead as he walked, soaking into his collar. The back of his shirt was sweated through, the improvised pack containing the tent providing an unneeded extra layer that pressed up against him. He was used to the heat, but not the pressing, cloistering humidity that enveloped him in its steamy embrace. It felt hard to breathe, hard to think. He wondered absently how she was doing, if she was having as much trouble as he was. If she was alright.

He growled, frustrated that he had thought of the little traitor. His pace increased, carrying him easily up a small rise of a hill, cresting it quickly. He drew his wrist back to wipe sweat from his brow and frowned as a cool, hard disc pressed against his skin. Her necklace. She had forgotten it. He smirked; she'd come looking for him. And then he could capture her properly again.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Katara panted as she took a break from walking, settling down beneath a vast palm frond, bending the water in the air away from herself. She had thought to grab food but had forgotten her mother's necklace on Zuko's wrist. She had even moved the hand it was wrapped around! She had touched it, skimmed it with her fingers! Stupid, stupid.

She sighed, annoyed with the heat and herself. The humidity she could handle by bending it away or cooling it, but the heat had driven her to remove as much clothing as she could without feeling bared to the world. She felt ridiculous traipsing through the forest clad only in her breast bindings, though they were extensive enough. She had trained Aang while wearing just them. She left her pants on, just in case she had to make a quick escape from a monster. Or Zuko. She blushed, thinking of how humiliated she'd be if he saw her wearing nothing but her bindings.

Katara bent some of the returning humidity into a globe and chilled it, drinking it down greedily. She sighed in delight as she felt the cool water sink into her stomach. She wished for the South Pole and its predictable constant coldness instead of the ever changing jungle. What was next? Rain? Terrible wind? Fire storm? Katara didn't want to find out. She wanted to find Aang and continue to the North Pole as they had planned. She missed Sokka suddenly, and wondered what he was up to. If he was keeping out of trouble. If he was eating something besides meat without her there to encourage otherwise.

She rose wearily to her feet and pressed on, pushing vines and overhanging leaves out of her way.

"Katara?"

She whirled at the voice, panicked. But it wasn't Zuko's voice. Too feminine. Too…nice.

"Are you lost?" The voice came again, seemingly from the foliage in front of her.

"Who are you?" Katara challenged, drawing a snake of water from the air, setting herself in position for attack if it was a trick.

A graceful figure emerged from in front of her, ducking to avoid the creepers trailing above her. It was a young woman, clad all in a heavy green dress, her head mantled with a gold headband and dangling tassels. Her face was painted oddly, white with red splash across her eyes and lips, black eyebrows dramatically swooping towards her hairline. Katara frowned at her. The girl's hair fell past her shoulders in a pretty reddish brown wave. In her hands she carried two sharp, golden fans, using them to cut the intruding plants back from herself.

"Did you hit your head?" The girl asked playfully, snapping her fans closed and pushing them into her belt as she walked up to stand in front of Katara.

"No." Katara stated, tightening her stance.

The girl's smile faded slightly. "Oh. Well, I'm Suki."

"Suki?" The name was familiar to her.

"Wow, what happened to you?" the girl asked, stepping forward with a look of concern on her face. "You really don't remember me?"

"No…" Katara said, though she thought she did. It felt like she was towing the memory up from the depths of her mind. "Kyoshi?"

"Yes!" Suki smiled broadly. "I made Sokka dress like a warrior in our uniform."

"Oh spirits!" Katara dropped her water and ran forward to embrace the other girl. "I'm so sorry! This forest…it has me all turned around."

"I know." Suki grimaced as she pulled back from her friend. "I remember you telling me about the first time you were lost in here with Zuko." She winked. "That didn't turn out too badly though did it?"

Katara frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me that right before you all travelled to the North Pole, you got lost in here with Zuko." Suki matched her frown. "Is that not right?"

"I'm lost in here with him right now." Katara clarified, studying the Kyoshi warrior. She seemed older, somehow. Her face was mature under her facepaint, her hair longer than she remembered. Her body was developed, fuller at her chest and hips. Her stomach, which Katara remembered being flat and hard, had a slight bump to it under her dress. Katara began to feel uneasy. "Suki, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, obviously." Suki said, smiling at her. "Well, you and Zuko."

"Why are you looking for him?" Katara asked. "Is there a bounty on him? Are you looking for revenge for your town?"

Suki stared at her blankly before bursting into tinkling laughter. "Oh Katara! You're so funny." She took Katara's hand and began to walk back in the direction she had come from. "You two are never apart. How did you manage to lose him?"

Katara didn't answer, suspicious of this woman who claimed to be her friend. "Is Sokka with you?"

"Oh no." Suki said with a wave of her hand. "You know my husband. If there's no adventure, there's no Sokka." Katara stopped dead in her tracks. Suki looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I've been gone for a week and Sokka decides to run off and get married?" Her voice squeaked. "He's not even seventeen yet!" She glanced at Suki, tugging her hand from the woman's grip. "How did you catch up to him?"

"Katara…" Suki turned so they faced each other. "Sokka and I have been married for years. You and Zuko were there for our wedding."

"Me and Zuko?" She squeaked again.

"Of course." Suki shook her head. "I think you did hit your head. You must have. Do you remember Akiak?"

"Akiak?"

"Your nephew." Katara blanched. Suki smiled fondly. "He's almost three. And he's going to be a big brother soon." She laid her hand on her stomach and gazed down warmly.

Katara's hands began to shake. "I…"

"You were right there with me." Suki mused, glancing back up at Katara. "You helped me deliver him." She took Katara's hand again. Her skill was cool against her heated, nervous palm. "I hope you'll help me with this one too."

Katara wrenched her hand from Suki's grip, noting the wounded expression that flashed across her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She declared, stepping backwards. "I…I've never helped…anyone outside the South Pole…I…" She turned and ran. Suki called after her but she kept running.

She had seen strange things in the forest, she knew that. The little girl that jumped off a cliff and disappeared, her friends and family dead in the snow, now a friend who said that she had married her brother and that their child was three years old. It was too much. She wanted out of the forest, she needed to get back to Aang. She heard the woman who said she was Suki calling after her but she ignored her and charged blindly through the forest. The path seemed to shift as she ran, herding her back and forth in different directions. She cried out in frustration and tried to veer to the side only to be ensnared in a tangle of thorny vines.

They caught and held her clothing, ripping the sides of her breast bindings as they tore into her skin, tearing her hair from its braid and snarling it into a matted mess. She shrieked and struggled, only entangling herself further. A particularly long thorn raked across her eye, scratching the delicate skin. She yelped and pulled herself backwards, feeling the thorns snag on the pack and her pants. She ripped herself free, clapping a hand over her eye. She could feel the blood trickle down through her fingers, tickling her cheek. She was relieved it hadn't pierced her eye. She turned and ran again, fleeing blindly through the path, one hand protecting her eye.

She didn't see him until she bumped into him, the force of the collision sending them both toppling backwards. As they fell, she registered dimly that he had been running too. They rolled to a stop at the bottom of a small hill, and she landed on top of him.

"You." Strong hands captured her wrists as wide golden eyes darted across her face. "I've been looking for you."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Possibilities of how he would punish the water bender for betraying his trust and falsely kissing him back were traipsing through his mind when he tripped. Curses flew from his lips as he fell, landing on his face in the mud.

"Are you okay?"

He lifted his head, humiliated, looking around for the source of the voice. It was small, childlike. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." A small hand was thrust into his vision but he ignored it, pushing himself to his feet.

"I am." He spit out mud as he stood, wiping the worst of it from his face with his sleeve. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kaya." The child said, looking up at him skeptically. "I'm a princess."

Zuko grunted. He set down his makeshift pack to strip off his outer tunic. It was completely encrusted with mud. He laid it on a nearby tree limb in disgust as he eyed his small new companion. She was young, he could see that, with wide golden eyes and darker skin. Her dark, but not black, hair was pulled up into a traditional topknot and adorned with a small golden crown. Zuko frowned. That was the same ornament he had worn until he was banished; the crown of the next in line for the throne of the Fire Nation. "Where did you find that crown?"

The little girl stiffened and gingerly touched her hair. "It's mine. Papa gave it to me."

"Your _Papa_?" Zuko frowned. Informal for the Fire Nation but not unheard of in the outer islands. He had always addressed Ozai as Father or Sir. Never Papa. "What's his name?"

She smiled at him, baring teeny white teeth. He had a flash thought that she looked like Azula. "Is this a game? I love games."

"It's not a game." He growled. "That's my crown you're wearing."

"I know." She sing songed, reaching for his hand. He pulled it away and she frowned at him. "Are you angry with me?"

"No." He said, glancing away from her. "I'm just…confused."

"Did you lose Mom again?" The girl smiled again, beaming at him mischievously. "I saw her a little while ago."

"Your mother's here?" Zuko asked, crouching down to look at the child. She reminded him strongly of Azula, but there was something else about her. Something softer in the way her hair curled even as it was pulled back. "Is she with your…Papa?"

"No, silly." She giggled. "You lost her."

"I lost…?" Zuko stared blankly at Kaya as she ran a hand affectionately down his scar. Her fingers tingled against his skin. "What's your mother's name?"

"Mom." She said simply. "My Papa is the Fire Lord and my Mom is his wife, the Fire Lady. Even though she's not from the Fire Nation."

Zuko leaned back from her, thoroughly confused. His mother had been gone a long time, and he was pretty confident he would have heard of any bastard children Ozai would have had. This child had to be at least seven or eight. She would have been born before his banishment, before his mother left. He would have known…

"How did you get out here?" Zuko asked, standing upright again. He grimaced as he bundled his muddy shirt into a tight ball and stuffed it into his pack. He was left in just his thin under tunic, though he was glad to have the heat of his shirt removed in the steamy forest.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She sat by his feet, throwing sticks and small rocks into the mud puddle. "How did you get out here?"

"Pirates." Zuko grumbled. "And the water bender."

Kaya smiled, sticking a branch in the puddle. "I wonder where she is. She should be with you."

"What?" Zuko whirled around, almost losing his balance. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you hit your head?" Kaya's small voice was squeaky with amusement. "Mom's your wife. You're my Papa." Zuko was struck speechless. Obviously the child had been left in the sun too long. "She's always with you. 'Cuz you're in love." She grinned at Zuko. "Duh."

Zuko sat down hard. "Why are you making up stories?"

"I'm not." Kaya said sharply. "Why are you not making sense?"

"I am." Zuko countered, trying to push his temper down. "Why do you think I'm your Papa?"

"Well," Kaya drawled, like she was talking to a child younger than herself. "you are a lot younger than my Papa, but I know it's you. You have your scar, and your eyes, and I love you, just like I love my Papa."

"Your mother is…Katara?"

"Yes, silly." She threw a stick at him and laughed at his outraged face. "You married her and then you had me. I've seen the pictures." She said authoritatively. "She looks really pretty in red."

Zuko stood up quickly. "This is…this is crazy." He turned his back on her. He, a Prince of the Fire Nation, marry a peasant? And a water tribe peasant at that. Never. He would marry someone his father approved of when he came of age. There was no doubt in his mind. Blue eyes flashed through his mind and an empty sense of loss accompanied them. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself," He started, turning to find that she was gone. There was no trace of the small golden eyed girl that had stuck sticks in the mud. "A hallucination." He muttered to himself. "That's all." A sinking relief filled his belly. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad.

His head whipped around as he heard something crashing through the forest. He turned and snatched up his pack, flinging it onto his back as he ran. It sounded large enough to be the monster that had chased them to the river bed. He ran as fast as he could, surmounting another small hill in front of him. He turned to look over his shoulder, afraid he would see its giant maw on his heels, and ran into a warm body. He cried out as they tumbled backwards, his arms automatically clutching on to the other person. They rolled to a stop at the base of the hill, a body on top of his. He spat out long brown hair and caught her wrists, staring up into her blue eyes. "You." He gasped, clutching her wrists tighter. "I've been looking for you."

"Have you?" Katara snapped, trying to pull herself loose. "I've been avoiding you."

He glared at her, growling as she struggled on top of him. Her knees brushed against his thighs, drawing his eyes down. His golden eyes widened as he took in her ripped breast band, the holes in her pants, the bleeding jagged tear across her eye. "What happened to you?" He murmured, gripping her elbows in favor of her wrists. "You look…" He swallowed the last word, not trusting his mouth. She looked incredibly appealing. Her breasts bulged through the rips in her bands, her pants almost shredded to nothing but strips. She looked like she had just come from a battle; it was doing strange things to his body.

She glared down at him, tugging her elbows from his grip. "I know how I look." She hissed. Her gaze turned rueful. "I got stuck in a thorn bush."

He snorted. "I think you found the least dangerous danger you could."

She huffed. "Didn't feel like it at the time." Katara muttered. She tried to climb off of him but he gripped her upper arms. "Let go."

"No." He murmured, his eyes drifting down her body. "You'll run off. And you're mine."

"I don't belong to anyone." She hissed, pressing her face closer to his, her loose, knotted hair falling around his face. "I'm going to find Aang." She ripped herself out of his grasp and lurched away. She managed to run three steps before he pounced on her, knocking her forward. She fell down with a yell, Zuko's hard body landing on top of her, pinning her arms beneath her against the leaf-strewn ground. "Zuko!" She growled.

"You're not getting away from me again, peasant." He snarled in her ear. She felt him drag her arms behind her back, felt him tie her wrists together. "I won't let you trick me again."

"I tricked _you_?" She exclaimed, angry. "_You_ kissed _me_!"

"You kissed me back." He grumbled.

"And that's a trick?" She demanded, allowing him to haul her to her feet and spun to face him. "I…"

"You what, Katara?" He yelled, spinning her back around so he could attach a long rope to her tied wrists. "You have feelings? What did you think? That you'd kiss me and I wouldn't want to capture the Avatar and reclaim my throne?" She glared at him and he felt his chest squeeze. Maybe. Maybe that was what happened. "It was a moment of weakness. I would never abandon my people, my birthright, for a peasant floozy." It slipped. He didn't mean it. He instantly wished he could take it back.

She felt the blood drain from her face and a coldness settled over her. "And I wouldn't compromise my honor for an arrogant coward." She spat. She knew that she had hit a sore spot as Zuko's face darkened and he glared at her ferociously. He didn't say anything to her, just jerked the long rope and made her follow after him as he marched onwards through the forest.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"I have to go."

Zuko ignored her. He continued striding along as if he hadn't heard her. He was still stung by her comment hours after she had spat it at him. Arrogant coward. A coward because he wanted his birthright? Because he wanted to go home? He growled in his throat. He wasn't a coward.

Katara stumbled and glared at the back of his head. She needed to go. Badly. For the last hour. With an angry sigh she sat down hard on the ground, bracing herself as she was towed forward by the rope until Zuko turned around.

"What are you doing?" He barked.

"I have to go." She yelled at him, a furious blush springing up on her cheeks. "I _really_ have to go."

He glared at her, a light blush coloring his own cheeks. "Fine."

She rose and stalked behind the bushes until the rope was taut. "If you look I'll freeze your blood."

"Like you have anything to look at." Zuko snapped back, turning away from her.

It was something Sokka used to tease her about when she was younger. She had nothing to offer, he would say, without even being mean about it. He didn't realize what he said was hurtful. Flat as a board. Like a boy. Mannish. No one ever told her she was pretty except her grandmother. And that's what grandmothers were supposed to say. It cut her deeper than it should have, coming from him.

She hiked her pants back up and stomped out from the bushes, hoping that Zuko wouldn't see her tears. But she decided she didn't care. Let him see. Maybe he'd feel ashamed. But he just looked angry. She tugged her wrists in defiance against his rope and he snapped it at her.

"Can't you tie my wrists in front?" She spat as she came closer to him. "It's hard to walk."

"Prisoners don't get a say." He growled, tugging her forward. She followed reluctantly, walking awkwardly sideways as he kept the rope taut, walking faster than her.

She tramped along behind him, glaring at the ground, trying to shake her hair out of her face. Out of its braid, it continually fell in front of her eyes. She stumbled, tripped by a root. She growled and tried to nudge it away with her shoulder but it fell right back. She glared at Zuko's head, wishing she could throw a rock, or bend, or anything. Stupid Fire Nation obsession with rope.

By the time he decided to stop for the night she was furious. Her hair had been driving her crazy, along with the humiliation of being pulled along like some sort of pack animal; even though he carried most of their supplies. He tied her to a tree, ignoring her glances and whispered threats.

Zuko put the tent together, created a fire, and set the dinner to cooking. He glanced over at his prisoner occasionally, noting her murderous countenance. He wondered briefly how they could have gone from friends back to enemies so quickly. His traitorous eyes continually drifted to her torn breast band, the spots in her pants that were ripped, the cut over her eye that had smeared blood across her cheek. She needed a bath and a change of clothes. They both did.

"If I take you to get cleaned up," He started carefully. "I expect that you won't kill me."

She glared at the ground rather than look at him. "I'd consider it."

"Stay here." He stood to go in search of a source of water.

"Like I have a choice." She muttered, twisting her wrists against the tight rope.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"What were you running from?" She blurted, dunking her head again. The reedy spring he had found was warm and clear. Her hands were still tied together, though further apart and in front of her chest. He sat with his back to her on the bank, awaiting his turn to bathe. Katara relished the feeling of the water against her skin, diving as deep as the rope allowed her. She stayed submerged for several long seconds, feeling her hair fan out around her, the water naturally detangling it. She broke the surface with a gasp, running her hands along her hair, plaiting it quickly into its braid.

"Something I saw." He replied.

"Me too." She said. "More hallucinations?"

"I hope so." Zuko said absently, remembering the little girl with Azula's eyes. "If not there's a little girl running around in these woods by herself."

"You saw Kaya?" Katara asked in surprise.

Zuko frowned at the ground in front of him. "Yeah."

"I did too." Katara murmured. "I wonder what that means."

Zuko chose not to tell her everything the little girl had said. How she was his child. Their child. The thought gave him shivers. He was far too young to want children yet, but he knew one day he would.

"Are you done yet?" He rumbled.

"Yeah." She called, emerging from the water. He turned, taking up the slack in the rope and his eyes widened just the slightest bit. She noticed and fought the urge to cover herself. It wasn't like she had anything to look at, she thought scornfully. So let him look.

His eyes roved over her under wrappings, noting the places they were torn and transparent, her nipples poking through the thin fabric in the chill of the air. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes returning to her face. Her hair was slicked back from the water, returned to her normal braid. Her blue eyes sparkled, perhaps with contempt, as she looked back at him.

Zuko cleared his throat as he stood, tugging on the rope sharply so she stumbled forward a step. He tied her securely to a tree by the camp so he could return and…bathe in peace. Alone. Without her watching.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"Is this really necessary?" Katara spat.

"You won't get away again." Zuko murmured, his voice raspy. The fire flickered behind them as he finished the last knot of her collar, securing her neck to with a length of rope. The other end would be tied around his wrist once they settled down for bed. "If you get up I'll know."

"Can't you just tie me to a tree or something?" She growled, jerking away from his hand. They sat facing each other in the mouth of the tent, their eyes lit by the fire. Katara had bent the water from her hair so it dried quickly; Zuko accomplished the same by steaming his clothes dry. He had taken the opportunity to wash his outer tunic free of the mud, drying it quickly before returning it to his pack.

"No."

Katara growled in her throat.

"Do you have an extra shirt or something?" He demanded, glancing again at her chest.

"In my pack." She muttered. "It needs to be washed."

"Hmm." Zuko reclined back on his elbows, stretching his legs out. He had forgone his own shirt thanks to the heat of the night, watching the sparks from the fire fly against the dark of the forest. "In the morning." He tossed her his own tunic. "It's mostly clean."

"Gee, thanks." She bit out. "Turn away."

"Don't tell me what to do, peasant." He snarled.

"I'm supposed to change with you watching?" She exclaimed, outraged.

Zuko glared at her and lay all the way down, staring up at the roof of the tent. "I won't look." He closed his eyes for emphasis.

Katara glared at him and turned her back. The rope tugged at her neck and she seethed at the idea that she was leashed to him like some sort of pet. She tugged the knot at the front of her shredded bindings and they fell to the side in a white heap. As an afterthought, she tugged off the remains of her leggings, hoping his tunic would be long enough to cover her lower wrappings. They covered more of her but were very tight to her body. Her outer tunic should cover her adequately in the morning once it was washed.

Zuko peeked. He raised his head slightly to take in her naked back, the expanse of smooth tan skin from the base of her neck to the tip of her spine. Flawless but for several scars and they only added to her appeal, made her dangerous. A warrior. The curves of her breasts showed beside her ribs, round and full. Zuko laid his head back down silently, closing his eyes to capture the moment in his mind. His body was responding and he shifted, hiding his reaction to her form.

Katara shrugged into his too large tunic, feeling the cool cloth spread across her shoulders and down her back. It smelled like him. Like sage and metal and smoke. The cloth brushed against her freed nipples, peaking them with its touch. She groaned softly, annoyed.

Zuko looked like he was sleeping when she turned back around, his eyes closed and his breathing gentle. The only sounds came from the soft rustling of a breeze through the forest, the popping of the fire. She slowly pulled the rope towards herself, lengthening the leash until she held almost all of it.

Zuko's hand clenched around the end and he raised his head to glare at her. "Don't make me tie you down."

"I'd like to see you try." Katara hissed, settling far away from him. The thought that the night before, she had snuggled into him and allowed him to kiss her was so distant to her she shuddered in revulsion. How could she have? But she knew why. Because he had been warm. And something like kind.

Zuko sat up, his muscles rippling as he moved. He saw her watching him as he wound the rope around his wrist, securing it in a knot to keep it from unraveling. "If you move, I'll know."

"I could just untie the knot around my throat." She spat. He must think she was stupid.

"If you want to keep your hands free, you won't." He growled. She threw him a glare and he returned it. "Fine." He stalked towards her on all fours, his eyes burning gold in the firelight. She scooted back until she was pressed against the canvas of the tent wall. He reared up in front of her on his knees and reached for the rope around her neck. Her breathing came ragged as he turned the collar so the knot lay on the back of her neck and reached around her to bind her hands behind her back. The action pushed her chest forward so she brushed against him through his tunic. Zuko was warm, so warm. She sat eye level with his chest, watching the rise and fall as he breathed. His hands were gentle on her wrists as he tied them together, securing them behind her.

As he pulled back his hands brushed against her shoulders. He studied her from above, watching as she watched him, his head tilted slightly to the side in curiosity. She pushed herself up so she was on her knees as well, eyes level with his jaw. His smell of sage enveloped her senses and she closed her eyes.

"I knew you were into tying girls up." She murmured, her eyes fixed on his pulse point, watching as it jumped at her words.

"No." Zuko rasped. "Just you." She raised her eyes to his in surprise. He blushed. "I mean, I've only ever tied you up." He stammered. "And not like that, like you mean." He ran a hand across the back of his head, feeling flustered. "Not like that." He finished lamely.

She said wondered if there was an opportunity presenting itself. If she could just get him to undo the rope on his wrist… She breathed through her lips, allowing her breath to fall against the skin of his neck. "…Zuko?"

He was watching her mouth, wondering if she'd try to trick him again so she could escape. It hadn't felt like a trick the last time. But he knew it had been. It must have been. If he kissed her now would it feel like a trick? Would his distraction and her escape be worth it? He had always taken a sort of pleasure in the chase. It was a challenge, a game. A pursuit. He was her predator; she his prey. He felt more like her prey as he watched her move through his shirt, knowing the form that lay under the overlarge expanse of fabric.

"Katara." He answered her finally. "Don't do it."

"What?" She asked, moving slightly closer. Last time he had manipulated her, lulled her into a sense that he was her friend. Maybe more. Not this time. She knew what it was this time. She wanted to manipulate him, make him bend to her will. Katara knew she was lying to herself. She wasn't like him. She couldn't be...

"You know what." He wanted to touch her, to stroke her cheek, remind her that they had faced dangers together of all sorts. That they had been allied against the dangers and illusions of the forest. Against the pirates. That they had saved each other. They had made each other smile, laugh. If that wasn't a reason…there were none better. But he would wait for permission.

She ran her nose up the side of his neck, not touching him but coming close enough to feel his warmth. "It wasn't a trick." She blurted suddenly, sitting back down. She refused to sink to his level, to be like him, because she wasn't. She wasn't a liar, a deceiver. He blinked down at her, his head cocking to the other side as he watched her. "I…I wasn't trying to trick you, Zuko. Last night," She breathed. "I…I just…"

He kissed her so she would stop talking. "I know." He said, pulling back before swooping back in. "I know."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to tell him that she'd still try to escape, that being collared and tied to him was intolerable. But his tongue against her lips robbed all sense from her as he deepened the kiss, his hands beginning to inch up her ribs.

He wanted to tell her that it hadn't been a trick for him either, that he had wanted to kiss her because he wanted to, not because he was trying to deceive her like she thought. But the way her chest was brushing up against his as he claimed her mouth was all he could think about. There would be time to tell her later.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **So…I am an awful terrible person. I think this is the latest update I've ever done I'm sorry. Work's been cray yo. I hope you all still review!

To Guest: Thank you!

To Angel swimming: I will!

To Guest: ^_^ Thank you! 3 I love hearing I'm awesome

To theultimateshipper is ultimate: Thank you! Hope you like this update :D

To DontJudgeMe: I completely agree, and thank you. You read my mind as I was writing this one! I was like dang it lol

To Little Miss Dancerina: Thank you! :D

To stordec23: Thank you!

To dristi5683: Thanks! :D

To LovinZuko: Yay a new fan! Yup he did see her lol and got more info from her than Katara did.

To Kat-Tastrophe: 3 !

To Guest: Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

It was incredibly frustrating to be kissed while her hands were tied behind her back. He was free to roam across her stomach, her ribs, inching ever higher as his mouth probed hers, his eyes shut as he loomed over her. Katara arched her back, trying to get as close to him as she could while still bound. She widened the spread of her knees just a bit to gain balance as he pressed back against her, almost bending her back as his hands skimmed her arms, rising to cup her face.

She couldn't help the small moan that crossed from her lips to his as his thumbs brushed across her cheekbones, his long fingers gripping her jaw as he pulled her head to his. His hips were rolling rhythmically against her stomach, his chest pressed up against her so firmly that she could feel each labored breath he took. Katara could sense that he was holding back, trying to be gentle as his arms twitched and strained under his restraint. A small niggle of curiosity ate at her, wondering what all he was containing. Curiosity to see him completely lose control. Fear accompanied the thought; what was he capable of?

Zuko fought himself, trying not to be rough, trying to follow her lead as her small mouth was invaded by him. She smelled like firelilies again, felt as soft as their petals under his hands. He could smell himself on her from his tunic and it was not helping. The fact that he knew she was mostly bare under his tunic wasn't helping either. He wanted to paw at her, lift the tunic up over her head and feel her. That might be hard with her wrists tied, he thought. His eyes shot open and he pulled back. She was still tied.

He looked down at her, noting her half lidded eyes and parted, panting lips. Zuko moved his hands from her face down to her rope collar, hearing her hiss as he traced his fingers along it.

"Can I trust you?" he murmured, beginning to untie the knot at the back of her throat.

She didn't answer at first, just raised her large blue eyes to his, as if trying to search his mind. Then she knelt up so her head lay just below his. He turned his head slightly to keep her eyes in sight and gasped in a deep breath as she lightly bit on the soft skin below his ear. "That's something you have to decide for yourself." She whispered in his ear, her voice low.

Katara had seen Sokka nip a girl there before and she had looked like she liked it. She hoped the gasp Zuko had given was a good one. She didn't have much, no, she didn't have _any_ experience in this sort of thing. She had seen some travelers and villagers exchanging affection, but had been too embarrassed to watch for very long. Now she almost wished she had, so she would have some idea of what to do. She felt terribly awkward against him, and he seemed to know all the spots on her face, on her ribs, to touch without tickling or going too far. The rope fell away from her neck and she took in a deep breath, glad not to have its embrace on her throat.

Zuko glanced at her, making sure she was alright, a brief surge of guilt coursing through his belly. The rope had been necessary. If she escaped again, he might never find her. He told himself he was only worried because it could lose him the Avatar, but then he stopped. It wasn't true. Not anymore. He would be worried about her, loose on her own in this forest of monsters and fear. Because he…liked her? He gave his head a twitch and reached out, turning her around so she sat with her back between his knees, the hem of his tunic riding up to her thigh.

Before he undid her wrists, he moved his hands up and down her arms, feeling the raised goose-bumps despite the steamy air in the tent. The more excited he got, the higher his body temperature rose, adding to the already sweltering heat of the forest.

His palms ran from her shoulders down her arms to jump to her stomach, spreading out to examine her hips. She leaned back against him, her chest rising and falling in time with his. Zuko tipped his chin forward to lay it on her shoulder, drawing her infinitesimally closer. He watched her watch as his hands climbed steadily upwards, aware that her hands couldn't push him away. Her breath came faster as his fingers roamed the undersides of her breasts, feeling their plump softness. He held himself tense, ready to pull away and apologize if she made the slightest sign of displeasure.

But instead her eyes closed and she leaned farther back against him, her knees widening as she tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder. Her back arched, nudging Zuko's hands further up to cup her fully. His eyes widened and he hesitantly gripped onto her breasts lightly, squeezing them as his thumb passed over her hard nipples. He felt his half-hard arousal stand up as she gasped and quivered, her head turning to latch onto his neck.

Katara had never felt anything like what the disgraced Prince was doing to her body. Like she had already admitted to herself, she was inexperienced. She had only ever thought about having sex once before in a treehouse, but luckily it hadn't happened. She grimaced inwardly at the thought now, and how big of a mistake it would have been. As she lapped desperately at Zuko's neck, trying to disperse some of the electricity she felt flowing through her as he rolled her nubs between his thumb and finger, she heard thunder rumble distantly above them and recognized the first patter of rain on the walls of the tent.

Zuko delighted in the small noises she made as he played with her, his own mouth falling open to pant as she mouthed and sucked on his neck. He pulled her back against him fully, his erection brushing against her backside. Her knees clapped together, trapped between his own as he began to grind against her, lost in sensations he hadn't felt with a girl in months. And even with those, he hadn't gotten this hard nearly as quick.

The rain began to fall harder, blowing in through the open tent flap. It brought with it a welcome breath of cool air, dissipating some of the heat building within. Zuko growled as drops hit his side and he lifted his hands from Katara, hearing her whine of disapproval as she detached from him as well.

"Zuko…?"

Agni that sent a quiver through him: his name on her lips. Hurriedly he untied the simple knot on her wrists, freeing her completely. Moving awkwardly to cover his arousal, he half crawled half leaned over to the tent flap, catching the flying canvases and securing them shut against the sudden turn in weather. When he turned back around, she was watching him with wide blue eyes, reclining back on her elbows. Her knees were bent, her feet flat on the floor, and he could see under his tunic to her underwrappings below.

"Katara." He breathed in response.

Chills shot up her spine at the tone of his voice: breathy and hoarse, filled with want. Their light had been extinguished by the rain, and in the darkness of the tent his eyes gleamed gold. She felt him shift so he kneeled between her legs, arching over her until he reached her face. His mouth descended on hers, one hand going behind her head while his other cupped the back of her thigh, drawing it higher until it rested against his hip. His tongue sought entry and she granted it, completely swept away by the feel of his gentle fingers stroking her upper thigh through her wrappings.

Zuko thought it should be impossible for someone to be this soft, especially someone who spent their days fighting and travelling and riding on massive flying animals. His own body was marked with scars and callouses, natural defenses built up over years of a rough life. His skin was dry and salty from the ocean, though the forest had done much in the past days to restore him. Thunder crashed and rolled above him as he drew his hand up further to dive under his tunic, resting his palm against her naked belly, and paused. Did she really want this? Or was she afraid to tell him to stop? He'd only touched her through clothing; was that all she wanted?

Katara felt him hesitate, his mouth stilling against hers as he stiffened. Did he not want her? She pulled back and at once recognized her own trepidation reflected in his eyes. He wouldn't push. But he'd let her pull.

"Yes, Zuko." She murmured, letting herself drop to her back as she lifted her hand to stroke his hair, her other hand travelling downwards to undo the knot on her lower wrappings for him. She heard the rain pick up as lightning flashed through the tent, illuminating the closeness of their bodies, the look of apprehension on his face. The linen strips fell in a heap, draping across her thighs and hips in a white mass. "Please. Touch me."

Zuko groaned and crashed his mouth back to hers, allowing himself finally to give in, to let loose with her. He snaked up her tunic until her breast was clutched in his palm, his fingers finding the hard roughness of her nipple immediately. She shouted out as he pushed the tunic's hem to her neck, breaking from her lips to encircle the hard nub with his lips, his tongue probing and lapping.

Katara gasped, clapping a hand over her own mouth to stifle her cries as the sensations _almost_ became too much, too intense for her to bear. His mouth pulled and sucked on her, drawing out long sounds of pleasure from her. She was sure that her face was beet red with embarrassment; he must think her a blushing virgin. Which, she was, of course, but he didn't have to know that. She tried to rein herself in, control the sounds coming from her mouth.

"No."

She lifted her head slightly at his word, the sound vibrating against her sensitive flesh. His fierce eyes stared through her, almost animalistic in their color. The hand beside her head gently pried the hand from her mouth, baring her gasps to him.

"I want to hear." He rumbled, dipping his head back down and gently nipping her nub.

She cried out, arching her back. It was like an electric shock, the feeling going straight through her belly to her groin, increasing the already intense ache between her legs. She felt Zuko smile against her and then he did it again to the other nipple, drawing a mewling whine from her.

Zuko gathered her underwrappings into a bunchy handful and tossed them to the side. With the same breath he pulled his tunic completely from her, leaving her completely exposed to his hungry hands. His mouth still busy at her breast, he let his hand trail whispering brushes down her torso until he reached her lower curls. He felt her breath hitch under him as he stroked one finger along her, but she had given her permission and he delved lower. His eyebrow rose; he had expected something, but not this. She was saturated, completely drenched with her own juices. Her outer lips were swollen and plump, betraying her arousal in a way her moans couldn't.

Katara tensed as a long, warm finger probed her opening. She heard Zuko's murmured moan and he shifted, his mouth descending on her own as his other hand continued attention on her breast. She didn't know what to do with her hands as he explored the shallow valley between her outer lips. She fidgeted, laying them first on his neck, then his back before returning to his neck. She felt him smile against her lips as he moved his hand, taking one of her own and placing it on his bare chest. She curled her nails against his pale skin as he guided her other hand down to the tent in his pants. She gasped, her eyes shooting open as she felt him. He was as long as her hand, longer, and hot. She choked down a giggle as she imagined him setting fire to his pants through his excitement.

She felt Zuko's mouth harden against her; he didn't think she was laughing at him did he? Panicked, she stroked along his chest, arching towards his probing hand as she slipped her hand beneath his waistband to feel along his length. This was supposed to fit inside her? The spirits had a twisted sense of humor.

Zuko pumped himself into her curious palm, annoyed that she had laughed. He knew she probably wasn't laughing at his size; he was decently confident with that. He detached his lips from hers to lay his teeth on her throat, drawing a long gasp from her, her hand contracting around him. At the feeling, he bit down, making her cry out. He bit a little harder than he had originally intended, reprimanding her for laughing, though he only succeeded in making himself harder. She tasted as good as she smelled, and his finger finally delved between her lower lips, wiggling inside her. She tensed, and he tried to soothe her by placing soft, delicate kisses along her jugular. It worked: she loosened around him enough so he could slide his finger inside her to the second knuckle. She was so wet. Her insides gripped him, and he trembled at the thought of what it would feel like around his length.

He curled his finger inside her and she whimpered. He was hitting something just right, sending sparks through her. Thunder rolled and boomed, lightning its echo across the sky. She looked down to see his hand between her legs in the concurrent flashes of brilliance and groaned, throwing her head back. She wanted something, wanted whatever she was building towards. He seemed to understand and withdrew his finger only to return with another. She moaned lowly and gripped his cock harder through his undershorts, feeling wetness at the tip and wondering what that meant.

Two fingers inside her were infinitely tighter than one, and Zuko relished the friction as he slowly drew them in and out of Katara, her moans and bucking hips encouraging him. He could feel her flimsy barrier against his fingertips and internally debated what to do about it. He had suspected this was her first time from her reactions. He had never been with a virgin before, but had heard that the tearing of their inner barrier could be painful. A sense of male pride flowed through him, knowing that he would claim out of anyone. He would always be her first. She would never forget him.

"Katara," he panted, pulling from her to look her in the eye, his fingers stilling inside her. "This…this might hurt."

She gazed at him calmly, her eyes full of questions but no fear. She nodded slowly and lay back, her body stiffening with nerves. Zuko began moving his fingers inside her again, his mouth catching hers, his tongue stroking her lips in an attempt to relax her. Slowly she calmed, letting out a small whimper as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Thunder cracked above them as he punctured her hymen, her body curling up against him with a soft cry. Zuko winced for her, trying to help it pass quickly by kissing her deeply, his free hand caressing her breast and stroking her neck in turns. Sooner than he expected she sank back down, the distant thunder rumbling itself out into the distance as rain pounded the sides of the tent.

When he felt her respond to his kisses be began to move his fingers inside her again, feeling her respond by tightening around him, her tongue battling against his as her hand gripped and stroked his erection, anxiously pushing his waistband down. He broke from her embrace long enough to remove his pants, leaving him in just his undershorts.

Katara, only slightly sore from the taking of her virginity, impatiently pushed his shorts down as well, leaving him just as bare as she was. She pushed lightly on his chest until he sat back on his haunches, kneeling above her. A frown crossed his face, two fingers still slowly pumping inside her, unsure of what she wanted. Katara's eyes travelled across his pale chest, his smooth stomach taut with muscle, and finally landed on his straining arousal, boldly erupting from a thatch of hair darker than her own. It was as long and thick as she had imagined, a bead of precum glistening in the flash of lightening.

He watched her look at him, feeling proud as her eyes widened and she bit her lip. His eyes drank her up in return, passing across her smooth stomach to the swell of her dusky breasts. He took himself in hand, replacing her grip with his own. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Zuko smirked at her, falling back down to all fours, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he positioned himself in front of her opening.

Katara pressed her forehead against his as they watched him enter her. She grimaced, he was so big, but her body took him in anyway, stretching her walls to accommodate the intruder. To Zuko, the entry felt amazing. Her body was slick and tight, gripping him in all the right places. With her barrier broken, nothing impeded him from sheathing himself inside her. He stilled, waiting for her to adjust.

Katara wiggled her hips, trying to find more purchase, more friction.

"Are you okay?" Zuko murmured breathily, desperately wanting to move but afraid of hurting her.

"Yes." Katara gasped. "Please, Zuko…"

"Please what?" He asked, panting. Her muscles were rippling around him, torturing him softly.

"Kiss me." She gripped him by his hair and dragged his hair down, thrusting her hips in encouragement. She acted on instinct, wanting him to move with her.

Slowly, as he kissed her, he pulled out, thrusting just as slowly back in. She felt so wonderful around him and his heart raced, desperate to pick up speed. Katara moaned beneath him, her fingers drawing lines on his back with her nails. He groaned, thrusting harder than he meant to. She gasped and he stilled, ready to apologize.

"Do it again." She whispered into his mouth. "Again."

He pulled out and moved hard back into her, making her twitch and moan. With a savage bite to her lip, he began a punishing rhythm, driving into her fast and hard. She cried out, the thunder above them echoing her cries. She spread her legs wider, allowing him deeper into her.

"Katara…" Zuko moaned, feeling himself getting close. She was too, but he didn't know if she knew. Her walls were slowly constricting him, getting tighter and tighter as she neared her climax. She was crying out below him, spurring him onwards. A sudden vision of the little girl Kaya, who said she was his child with Katara, swam in front of him, halting him for a beat. His Uncle had been the one to tell him how children were made, and he had no desire to have children any time soon. He thrust slowly into her, unsure of what to do.

"Zuko." She gasped. "What's wrong?" She could feel that she was on the precipice of something big, something that was building like a slow fire within her. Zuko's slow thrusts stoked the embers of that fire, threatening to tip it into a blaze.

"I…" How to explain. "No children." His face colored with embarrassment. How prolific.

She cocked her head in confusion, then realized what he meant. "Don't worry." She moaned as he hit the end of her, sending sparks through her. "I'll take care of it. Please, Zuko." She whimpered, craning her neck up to nip his throat several times, leaving small bruises in her wake.

He groaned and picked his pace back up, thrusting vigorous into her, capturing her mouth with his. They panted into each other's mouths, lost in their own sensations.

She was so close, he could tell, but not going over. He bent his arm down so his fingers rested near her slit, a thrill shooting through him as he felt his erection thrusting into her, widening her slit as it did. He pressed a hot thumb to the nub of flesh above their junction, rubbing and tapping it softly.

Katara's eyes shot open and she arched, crying into his mouth as he pressed her clit. It was so much more, so much feeling in that one little nub. She felt her breath hitch as her stomach clenched, her insides rippling and clenching as she came for the first time. It was almost too much and she cried out, Zuko continuing his thrusts to prolong her climax. She bit his lower lip, trapping it between her teeth as she gripped the sides of his head to hold him in place.

Katara's release spurred Zuko on, goading him towards orgasm. The bite to his lip sent him over, and he shouted out a wordless cry as he sheathed himself fully into her, pumping his seed deep into her. He collapsed to his elbows, breathing heavily beside her ear, feeling her breath against him as his body lay against hers.

The rain and their labored breathing were the only sounds in the world to them at that moment. Katara absently stroked his head as her eyelids grew heavy. The feel of his body against hers was warm, the pressure of him comforting.

Zuko lifted himself off of Katara, gazing down at her gently. He pressed a kiss to her temple before rolling to her side, withdrawing from inside her. He let one hand trail across her stomach, resting possessively on her hip. He kissed her shoulder, closing his eyes as sleep threatened to overtake him.

He felt her move and opened his eyes in time to see her make a bending motion across her stomach, drawing out the seed he had deposited within her. She flung it through a small gap in the tent flaps, sending out into the night.

"That's revolting." Zuko muttered against her shoulder, shutting his eyes again.

"Shut up." Katara whacked him on the arm, giggling as he growled and bit her lightly, tightening his hold around her stomach and pulling her against him. "You said no children."

"No." He sighed, breathing in her sage-tinted firelily scent. "Not for a while."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko frowned, curling his arm tight around the warm body beside him. The body squeaked in protest, rolling in his grasp to place cool kisses along his jaw.

"If it's before sunrise, I'm taking you again, peasant." He grumbled, his cock already hard and ready.

"I need to get up." She whispered, struggling against him despite the heat that gathered suddenly in her stomach. He gripped tighter, her struggling body not helping his condition. "Zuko."

He captured her mouth in a hard kiss, pinching her nipple and tugging. She groaned, thrusting her hips against his erection. "Katara." He murmured in her ear, his voice husk with sleep and want.

"Let me up."

"Mmm mmm." He murmured negatively, nibbling her neck. "No."

"Zuko, I'm sore." She pushed back from him, trying not to pant. "And hungry."

He glared at her, his golden eyes fiery in the morning light. She offered him a small smile and he softened, pressing a frustrated kiss to her forehead. "Fine." He growled, flopping onto his back.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to tell him that if she didn't have to go so badly she'd gladly take him inside her again. But she really did have to go.

He wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful in the morning, that he had slept better than he had in years and he knew it was because of her. But he was afraid it would come out as something much, much dirtier.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: Thank **you all so much for the reviews, likes, and favs! I love you all and hope this chapter makes up for the lack of fast updates. This story is coming to a close soon, then on to the next. Love love love.


	11. Chapter 11

Katara groped around Zuko for the tunic she had worn the night before, grateful that the heat of the day before seemed to have dissipated, but couldn't find it. She grumbled to herself in frustration, needing to relieve her urge. She rose to all fours and stretched over him, feeling her blush grow as her naked body brushed against his. His hand lay on her calf, twitching. She knew he wanted to touch her but she wasn't ready. She felt sore as she moved, like he was still inside her.

Zuko fought the impulse to run his hand up her leg to cup her rear. It was so tempting, hovering over his lap as she searched for his tunic. He resisted, knowing she wasn't in the mood, but as she bent down, stretching so that her nipples whispered across his legs, he couldn't hold back. His hand, warmed to almost too hot by his inner fire, smoothed up the back of her thigh to cup her rear, massage the plump cheek.

Katara reared up, Zuko's elusive tunic clutched in her hands. She glared down at Zuko, her cheeks ablaze with indignation. He smiled crookedly back up at her, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek, dragging her down for a kiss.

"Sorry." He rasped, giving her a light pat. "Couldn't help it."

"Hmm." She murmured. She stood over him, shrugging on the tunic. It covered her to her knees as she ducked out of the tent, disappearing through the brush for privacy.

Zuko sighed as he laid back, closing his eyes in contentment. He hadn't realized how tense and stressed he had become in the forest, not knowing when or where food would come from, if there was a monster around the next tree, if Katara would disappear on him. He wondered if she felt the same way, if she had enjoyed herself as much as he had. He hoped she had. Zuko drifted off, playing with the blue satin ribbon wrapped around his wrist.

He woke mid-morning, his arm seeking the missing warmth beside him. He sat up quickly; Katara wasn't back yet. He stood, shrugging on his pants and thrusting aside the tent flaps. Her pack was gone. His tunic was laying folded in front of the tent. He snarled, fire blasting from his fists as he yelled in anger. He dressed in a hurry, trying to ignore the smell of firelilies permeating his tunic as he broke down the tent in record speed and went charging into the trees after her.

Katara panted as she ran, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Weeds and grass whipped around her bare knees, her boots not high enough to reach the hem of her blue tunic. She hated the feeling of guilt coursing through her, but she had to get away. Sleeping with Zuko…was it a mistake? She mounted a large boulder, trying to see a path. There was nothing but woods and vines in all directions, growing thick and wild.

Zuko had made her feel…amazing. Beautiful. Desired. Shudders shot through her as she remembered the feel of his lips around her nipples, his hands on her face as he kissed her. Why had he kissed her? Was it all a trick? Had he just used her body for his own gratification? More tears spilled at the thought, only to be wiped furiously away. He had never denied it being a trick.

She slid down the boulder, using her hands to steady herself as her smooth boots carried her down the incline. Near the end she caught a small ledge and cursed as she slipped, grating her calf against the stone. She paused at the base of the boulder, examining the scrape. It wasn't bad. Spots of blood peeked through but didn't spill. Katara decided she could heal it later if it got bad and continued on, feeling the wound sting with each step.

Did Zuko like her? She frowned, stepping around a massive tree stump. Could he…see her as more than an enemy or comrade? Or was it just convenient and they were both tired and wound up? That thing with the rope. She shivered, remembering the way he had kissed her while her hands had been tied behind her back.

She didn't notice the quiet footsteps behind her until a rope lasso snagged her around the waist, her arms pinned to her sides. She fell backwards with a yell, landing hard on her hip. She squirmed, trying to raise her head enough to see who had attacked her. A pair of warm hands lifted her to her feet, dragged her bodily backwards and slammed her against a tree, securing her wrists behind her back as they tied her to the trunk. The smell of sage enveloped her and she felt fear pool in her belly. Beneath the fear, excitement made her heart race.

Zuko moved to stand in front of her, his face dark. "It wasn't a trick." He told her, his voice low and deadly, his fists clenched at his sides.

"What?" She breathed, arching her spine so her pack wasn't as uncomfortable.

"I wasn't trying to trick you, or manipulate you, or hurt you when I kissed you." He hissed, bracing a fist on either side of her head as he leaned in, his face inches from hers. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

"How can I trust you?" She asked, flicking her eyes between his, trying to find something that could tell her.

He smirked. "That's something you have to decide for yourself."

She glared at him, recognizing her own words as he parroted them back to her. "Great."

He shrugged, leaning close to her. "I trust you." He murmured. "Though you're making it difficult."

She tried to flinch back from him, but her head hit the trunk. "You trust me?"

"To not kill me." He muttered. "And to watch my back. And to help me fight against dangers. And not poison my food." She felt his hot breath on her neck as he inched closer and closer. His eyes were fixed on her lips, one hand coming in from beside her head to cradle her jaw. "Do you trust me?"

"No." Katara whispered, tilting her head as Zuko kissed her neck lightly. "Maybe."

She felt him smirk against the soft skin of her throat, his teeth nipping her sharply.

"Liar." He breathed, and then he was kissing her. Katara groaned deep in her throat, making Zuko's pulse race. He cupped her face with both hands, pressing his body against hers.

"You really have a rope fetish." Katara gasped as Zuko broke the kiss, his tongue stroking hers as his hand snaked down to raise the hem of her tunic to her thigh.

"Just for you." He bit her lower lip gently, reveling in her soft moan as his hand grasped her hip, tilting her towards him. Her body was soft around her curves, taut in the middle. He liked the way she twisted, her muscles writhing under his hands.

"How did we get here?" She gasped, tugging frustratedly at the bonds on her wrists, wanting to touch him in return. He drove her to the edge so fast; why?

"Been building." Zuko hissed, his hand moving up under her tunic from her him to her ribs, pawing along the underside of her wrappings.

"Oh." Katara gasped. It didn't really answer her enquiry, but there was time for that later. She opened her eyes, wanting to watch him move, and they went wide in horror. "Zuko!"

Her tone made him stop, pull back completely, his glazed eyes snapping back with focused fire. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone watching." She whispered, staring over his shoulder with shocked blue eyes.

Zuko whirled, standing defensively in front of her. The woman standing several yards away had long dark hair cascading to her waist. Her face was calm, placid, as she watched them with her hands tucked into her sleeves.

"Mom?" Zuko said, turning his head sharply as Katara said the same word behind him. "Who do you see?" He asked her, pitching his voice low.

"My mother." Katara said, straining to free herself from the rope. Zuko dug the knife from his boot and cut her bonds. She stepped forward to stand beside her, rubbing her wrist absently as she watched the woman in front of them.

"I see my mother." Zuko murmured. His hand brushed against Katara's and he instinctively gripped it, feeling comforted when she gripped him back.

She glided towards them, her long robes making no noise over the leafy forest floor. Katara saw her mother as she remembered from the day she died: her dark hair tied elegantly behind her head, her soft blue eyes glowing with fondness. Her blue robes were trimmed with white fur; winter robes.

Zuko watched his own mother, dressed in red robes, her golden crown still gleaming in her formal topknot. Whoever the apparition was, she stopped in front of them, gazing at them in serene joy.

"You need to see." She said, raising an arm to indicate the patch of forest to their left. Zuko kept his knife in his hand as he turned, tightening his grip on Katara. She turned with him, her stance ready for whatever was about to appear.

She shrank back as first Ozai, then Azula, then Zhao, and finally an Earth Kingdom man with a long braid and green robes appeared in front of them. Behind them appeared more shadowy figures, among them an earth kingdom general, a strange muscled man with an eye tattooed on his forehead, and a score of earthbenders in the same uniform of the man with the long braid . They stood side by side, stiff and unmoving, their faces fixed and eyes unfocused. It was as if they were living statues, present but not aware. Zuko scowled and sunk into a fighting stance, Katara following his lead, their hands still joined between them.

"These are your enemies." The woman who was their mothers said, indicating the men and lone woman. "They hold danger for the both of you, and only together can you defeat them. They are a threat to the safety and balance of the world. Along with the Avatar, you must work to oppose them, and maintain the balance of the elements." She turned, waving her arm to their right. "These are your allies."

They watched as people began to appear through the trees, gathering together to form a long line. Zuko turned sideways, keeping his knife hand towards the apparitions of his father and sister. Katara watched, smiling, as Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Iroh appeared on the opposite side. More figures appeared beside them: a small earth kingdom girl with seafoam eyes, wearing a fancy set of clothes and a headband; an elderly water tribesman with long white hair and a sour face; a young boy sitting in a chair with wheels and an older man standing beside him with glasses and bushy hair; a wild looking fire nation man with white hair and small beard; a serious dark skinned fire nation man with large eyes and a sword; and finally, there were familiar faces: Haru, Katara's father, Bato, several of Jet's freedom fighters, and two fire nation girls Katara didn't recognize. Zuko frowned when he saw them. He knew Ty Lee and Mai from childhood, but they were friends of Azula's.

"With the help of these allies," The woman intoned. "you can defeat the Fire Lord and save countless lives. If you continue to fight against each other, there will be no hope." She smiled sadly.

Katara and Zuko watched, awestruck and slightly afraid, as phantoms of themselves split off and joined their respective sides: Katara with her friends, Zuko with his father. The living statues rushed at each other soundlessly, clashing in a burst of dust. As it settled, only the small earthbender girl, Zuko, Ozai, and Sokka remained standing. The figure of Zuko looked distressed, playing with a band of blue on his wrist as he looked at the still form of Katara at his feet. The girl and Sokka faded as Ozai and Zuko stood victorious over the broken, bloody bodies of the 'allies.'

"But through your union, there will come a time of great peace and prosperity for all nations." The woman's voice floated through their heads, and the scene reset itself. This time, Zuko charged forward at Katara's side with the rest of the 'allies.' When the dust settled, Ozai slumped on his knees, defeated by Aang, as Katara and Zuko held chains that bound Azula. The rest of the enemies were either dead or captured. There were less bodies, less blood, less death. The figures of Katara and Zuko clasped hands and smiled at each other as Azula fought and cursed.

As quickly as they had appeared, they all faded back out, leaving the forest as empty and clean as it had started. The phantoms of Zuko and Katara absorbed back into their bodies, making both of them gasp. Zuko glanced at Katara to see her staring at the woman. He squeezed her hand until she looked at him.

"You alright?" He murmured.

"Yes." She whispered, her voice trembling. He imagined it couldn't be easy to watch yourself be killed, even if it wasn't real.

"I won't let them hurt you." Zuko said, sounding fiercer than he had intended. "I'll keep you safe from my father."

Katara gave him a half smile. "And I'll keep you safe from your sister."

He returned her half smile before turning back to the woman. She was gazing at them placidly, her hands still tucked inside her sleeves.

"Be safe." She whispered, though they heard her clearly. "I love you."

They both nodded at her and watched as she faded slowly into nothingness. Several moments of silence passed between them as the animal sounds of birds and insects returned to the forest.

"What do you think that was?" Katara murmured, stepping closer to Zuko.

"A warning." He answered.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"She told you she was our daughter?" Katara asked, her face contorted into a frown. They had found a small stream and settled beside it to prepare food. Katara sat across the fire from Zuko, closer to the river, poking the embers with a stick. Zuko reclined on his elbows, watching her.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Is that why you freaked out about children last night?" She smirked at him, digging the last of their rations from the pack and setting them to heat over the fire.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Didn't want to chance it."

She nodded, understanding. "So…" She wasn't sure how to phrase what she wanted to ask. "does that mean that we…are together? In the future?"

"We're together right now." Zuko murmured, staring at his feet. He knew what she meant, but didn't know how to answer. He felt like, in the past hour, his entire life had been shifted. The phantom of his mother, or whatever it had been, thought that his father was evil, the enemy, and that he should stand beside this…woman and her friends to fight him. He had spent his whole life trying to impress his father, trying to live up to his birthright, following every rule set before him. This was the first time he had considered not having to do that. Not having to capture the Avatar to regain his honor. Trying to impress the world rather than his sire. Marrying who he chose, instead of who was chosen for him. Freedom. Choices. Love instead of duty. He could find his mother, if she still lived, create his own destiny instead of blindly follow the one that had been laid out for him. He shivered, despite the heat of the fire.

Katara watched him, seeing the emotions and thoughts play across his face. She rose and crossed over to him, sitting beside him. "I know." She whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes in turmoil.

"I don't know what to do, Katara." He murmured.

She gave a little sigh and pulled him to her, his head resting on her chest as she lay down, his arm crossing her waist. "You'll figure it out." She said encouragingly. "You're Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. You can do anything."

He snorted. "Thanks."

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko watched Katara frolic in the water of the stream, bending the water into whips and small floating globes, swirling them around her body as she stood in the slow current. He sat on the bank, trying to keep himself in check as he watched her body dip and sway. He wished that he could revel in his element as she did, embrace it and play with it. She looked beautiful, stripped down to her undergarments, her arms waving around her, her eyebrows contorted with concentration. He wondered if he had caused any of the scars peppering her body.

An icy blast of water pegged him in the face, knocking him backwards. He rose with a snarl, his clothes steaming, his anger heating his body. Katara stood in front of him, crouched in a waterbending stance, a cocky smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" He growled, standing to face her, shedding his tunic.

She shrugged, sending another stream of water at him. Zuko ducked, evaporating her attack and responding with a concentrated ball of fire. She dodged, the fire landing harmlessly in the river, disappearing with a burst of steam. Katara leapt forwards, summoning a short wave of water and pushing it towards Zuko, its crest towering feet over his head. He dove through it, landing in a roll to fire quick bursts of streaming fire directly at her head. Katara grinned, meeting his bursts with showers of icicles, effectively diffusing them. She summoned more icicles, flinging them at Zuko like a swarm of stinger bees. He flipped back, the icicles embedding themselves in the bank. Katara didn't pause, bringing the icicles back up, liquefying them and sending two tentacles whipping towards Zuko's wrists. They wrapped around his arms, freezing into manacles that dragged him towards the ground. Zuko shouted, summoned a whirl of fire that knocked Katara back and melted the manacles. She fell on her rear in the water, glowering at him. She rose on a column of water, sending sharp jets towards him with startling speed. Zuko darted towards her, ducking and dodging around the water tentacles, tackling her and sending them both crashing to the opposite bank.

Katara eeped as he landed on top of her on the soft grass, his knees trapping her legs as his hands clasped her wrists to the ground. She panted into his face as his body crushed her, both of them damp from her attacks. Zuko gazed down at her, gripping her wrists tighter as she struggled, her head rearing up to snap pearly teeth at him. He snarled and bit back, barely missing her face. She huffed and thumped her head down, submitting.

"You win." She grumbled, her blue eyes flashing as she glanced sideways at him.

Zuko felt conflicted. Half of him was annoyed, even angry, at her impromptu sparring match, but the other half of him was incredibly aroused by the passion in their combat. He shifted her wrists to one hand, stretching them above her head as his other hand came down to grip her throat.

"Next time, I want a warning." He growled, squeezing her throat just tight enough to make her understand that he was serious. Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded, swallowing under his hand. He liked the way it felt. "Understand?"

"Yes." She rasped, wriggling. "Get off."

"No."

"No?" She glared at him. "What do you mean no?" She tugged on her wrists, wincing as he tightened his grip on her throat until she stopped.

"I mean no, I don't want to get off." He murmured, lowering his head until he could brush against her mouth, inhaling the scent of Katara, enhanced by the stream. He ran his tongue along her lips until she gave in with a groan and parted her mouth, allowing him in. He grinned predatorily at her, nipping along her lower lip as he released her throat to caress her breast through her breast bindings.

Katara groaned, his touch on her nipple a heady mix of pleasure and pain. She still felt sore from his attentions the night before, but the place between her legs began to ache as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

Zuko loved the way her mouth tasted. He wanted to see what she tasted like everywhere.

"Do you trust me?" He murmured, breaking from her to kiss the tip of her nose.

Katara giggled at the affectionate gesture. It was so not-Zuko; she didn't think he had it in him. "Yes."

"Good." He kissed her again, slowly transitioning his mouth downwards to her neck, tugging on the knot of her lower wrappings to unravel them, skimming over her breasts with a quick bite on her sensitive nipples, down her ribs and finally resting on her navel, his tongue probing her belly button. She moaned and bucked, his hand finally releasing her wrists to grip her hip, steadying her. He pushed her underwrapping strips aside, baring the junction of her thighs. She instinctively pushed her legs together to hide her center but he moved between them, biting her upper thigh to make her squeak.

Katara gasped as he slid a finger inside her, feeling only a slightly sore discomfort at his entry. He gently thrust in and out, rotating his finger. She watched with wide eyes as his head lowered even further until he hovered over her opening, watching his finger go in and out with fascinated eyes. Slowly his head dipped until she could feel his hot breath on her clit. His tongue darted out to flick her clit and she cried out, her hips bucking against his mouth. He grinned and pinned her down, feeling her hands grip onto his topknot. Zuko had only heard about this, never tried it himself. But from what the other trainees had said, it felt really good for her.

Katara moaned as he puckered his lips around her clit, sucking just a little too hard. She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to ask him to slow down. Instead he sped up, rhythmically pumping her clit as his finger worked inside her. Katara cried out wantonly, spurring him onwards, his own arousal growing harder as she grew wetter. Her hips jumped up as he scraped his teeth lightly against her nub and she shouted, her insides tightening around his finger.

Zuko pulled his finger all the way out before sliding two back into her, then adding a third as she writhed beneath him. She was so tight. His three fingers stretched her just a little bit as he tugged on her clit with his lips.

"Zuko…" She moaned, grinding herself against his mouth. He hummed in response, sending soft vibrations through her sensitive nub. She whimpered, feeling herself peaking with the same wonderful sensation of going over she had felt the night before.

He grinned to himself as she came, feeling her insides tighten around his fingers. He withdrew, subtly wiping his fingers on his pants. Zuko planted a last kiss on her pubic hair as he rose above her, snaking his hand behind her head to grip her by her hair and pull her to him, his mouth colliding roughly with hers, their teeth clicking together.

Katara tasted herself on his tongue and frowned. Is that what it was like down there? It was a salty mix of sweet, strange and foreign but delightfully naughty. She explored his mouth, grinning as he groaned at the feeling. She felt him reach down to undo his pants and her belly clenched in anticipation as her pulse quickened.

He slid slowly into her, sighing as she enveloped him. She was as warm as any fire bender inside, her scent of firelilies increased by her perspiration. He moved leisurely in and out of her, trying to draw out her lingering pleasure. She felt so exquisite, so perfect. He trailed his mouth along her collarbone, dipping his tongue into the hollows to lick and suckle on her. Her fingers raked against his scalp, drawing sharp lines across his skin.

Katara felt herself spill over the edge again as he sheathed himself to the hilt inside of her, stilling in his thrusts, wriggling his hips as his teeth sank into the fleshy area between her collarbone and neck. She cried out, gripping his shoulders with her nails as he gave short, shallow thrusts, his cock filling her completely. Her body rocked against him, her hips rolling and pitching.

Zuko, satisfied that she was pleasured, began a new pounding rhythm, his hips nearly snapping as he moved inside her. He wanted to prolong her climax but his own was coming on rapidly, spurred onwards by her soft mewling noises. He came loudly, shouting out a long groan. He stayed above her long enough to kiss her thoroughly before rolling to her side, watching as she limply bent her arm to extract his seed and fling it into the stream.

She lay exhausted on the springy grass of the stream's bank, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rhythmically as she listened to the sounds of the birds and Zuko's harsh breathing. His hand rested on her thigh, lightly stroking her skin.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

"I have an idea."

Zuko looked over at her, watching as she tugged her tunic closed to cover herself, her white underwrappings and breast bindings already securely in place. He sat by the stream, tossing sticks and rocks into the rushing water as he thought. He still didn't know his next move, his next decision. What to do once he and Katara returned to his ship. And the Avatar.

"What's that?" He asked, standing to hoist his pack, crossing the short distance between them.

"We could follow the stream downriver." She replied, her eyes alight with her realization. "All streams lead to the sea eventually."

He gazed down at her upturned face, realizing how small she was. How delicate she could be. How feminine her lips looked, swollen from his earlier hard kisses. He lifted a hand to feather his fingers along her cheek, marveling at her smoothness. How, after living out in the sun, travelling with all her belongings on her back, did she stay so soft?

"Let's go." He said, turning from her to begin striding down the stream.

Katara followed, a small smile on her face.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

The stream led them deep through the forest. The bank dropped off at times, forcing them to walk through the water on the slippery stones. Katara, sure footed and balanced, slipped seldomly, but Zuko found himself soaking wet on his rear in the middle of the stream more times than he would ever admit. He cursed and steamed his clothes dry, ignoring Katara's snickers and taunts. He would jump back onto the riverbank at the first opportunity, even though Katara splashed through the stream for as long as she could.

They passed many variations of grazing animals, thankfully unbothered by predators. The forest seemed at peace, quiet and tranquil. For the first time, Katara felt like she was in any other forest instead of one that showed them terrifying visions. She puzzled over the last message in her head: how Zuko had stood over her fallen body even though they had fought against each other. Had he killed her? She liked to think that, after they had spent the time together, had slept together, that he wouldn't kill her, even if he did fight for his father. Even if it had been her first kiss, it had felt like there was something there. Something besides the feeling between her legs whenever he turned that golden gaze on her. There was something different now, as he looked back at her, several steps ahead of her in the stream, than when he had first seen her.

Zuko looked back to make sure Katara was still behind him. She made so little noise in the water, compared to his loud splashing steps. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, her blue eyes regarding him with…something. He knew his feelings for her had shifted drastically. He no longer saw her as the waterbending peasant companion of the Avatar, but as Katara, the girl who had stood with him against monsters, who cooked food and guided them through the forest. The girl he had spent the night with and had brought to screaming pleasure with his mouth. Could he ever fight against her again? He knew his feelings weren't love, not yet. But, with a terrified swoop in his stomach, he realized it could be. The memory of Kaya, their child, swam through his head. The next generation of the Fire Nation. If he married Katara, the blood of the Water Tribe would be forever mixed into the royal family. He wasn't sure how the nation would respond. It would be seen to the rest of the world as a diplomatic move, a way for the Fire Nation to 'make it up to' the Water Tribe for the destruction of the Southern tribe.

It could be a better arrangement than any nobleman's daughter that he had met, he thought, pausing in the stream for Katara to catch up. She was smart, well-liked by the world, beautiful, and a fighter. A necessity for the court, he thought with a smirk.

Katara reached him, wondering about his expression. "What are you thinking?"

Zuko shook his head and kept walking.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She wanted to ask him what he had really been thinking; he had looked so strange. She wanted to catch up to walk by his side, but watching him from behind, his head swiveling as he observed the forest warily, offered another sort of joy.

He wanted to tell her what he had been thinking, but he was afraid of scaring her away. Of overwhelming her with the sort of thoughts that always had to traipse through his brain. He wondered, as he kept aware for noises in the woods, what she would say when he did tell her.

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

**A.N.: **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm sorry I haven't been responding to comments recently, but I do read all of them and giggle and squirm and blush at their delightful words. Love love love!


	12. Chapter 12

"If you run away again," Zuko grumbled, glaring at her across their dinner fire. "I won't untie you until we reach my ship."

Katara rolled her eyes, laying out the contents of her pack in front of her. They sat by the streambank in the gathering darkness, the sky above reduced to a light shade of pink in the west. Stars were beginning to peek through the cloud cover, winking down as Katara frowned. They were dangerously low on supplies. They had water enough, thanks to the stream, but their rations were running out quickly. What Iroh had packed for her was only supposed to last her a day at the most. This…was not good. They didn't have anything that could be considered useful for hunting either. She thought maybe she could bend fish out of the water if she could see them.

She looked over to Zuko. He was busy cooking the last of their dried meat over the fire, hoping to coax some life and flavor into the salty, tough flesh. "That smells good." She offered.

He looked up at her, his eyes matching the fire in intensity. "Of course a peasant would think that." He growled. "It smells like a dead tigerdillo."

Katara took a deep breath to control her temper. He'd been impossible ever since they had encountered the phantom of their mothers. She told herself that he was just hungry, that he had had to face new ideas today, that his psyche was battling itself. She stood and turned from him, walking towards the river. It was dark all around her, but maybe she could sense the fish. She sat by the bank and closed her eyes, placing her hands palm-up on her crossed knees.

Zuko watched her go, a flash of guiltiness fluttering through him. He hadn't meant to say that, he thought as he turned the stick in his hand, cooking the other side of the jerky. She had disrupted his inner war between what his mother had shown him and what he had always believed. He had been wrestling with the idea of what he still thought of as betraying his father and joining the water bender who had moaned and writhed beneath him. Why should he, he thought suddenly, spitting out a lick of fire in frustration. She wasn't anything special, nothing that he couldn't find in the Fire Nation. Immediately he took back the thoughts in his own head; he knew it was a lie, even in his mind. She was different. She wouldn't seek to control him, or bend him to her wishes the way his father did. She wouldn't play tricks or tell deceitful lies for fun like Azula was so fond of doing.

But she couldn't restore his honor. He knew only the Avatar could do that, that his father was the one who had taken it away, and his father would have to restore it. She couldn't give him the throne. Zuko exhaled a spiral of furious fire and stood, the two sticks clasped in his hand.

Katara's concentration was broken as Zuko plopped down beside her, startling a small "oh!" of surprise from her. She regarded him warily as he offered her a smoking piece of jerky.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, glancing towards the stream, away from her.

She took the meat, breaking off a small piece to pop in her mouth. "It's okay." She turned back to the stream and closed her eyes again, slowly chewing the meat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking from her to the rushing water several feet below them. The fire's glow turned her dark hair red with its light as it fluttered and moved in the soft breeze.

"Trying to sense if there are any fish." She sighed, opening her eyes and relaxing her posture. "It's not working."

"Would it help if you could see?"

She nodded. Zuko frowned at his palm, concentrating a burst of flame into a highly concentrated globe. He sent it slowly down so it hovered over the water, illuminating the dark current. "I can't hold it like this for long." He growled, sweat beading on his forehead. Small licks of flame burst from the surface, only to be quickly retracted.

Katara nodded and crouched forward, watching silently until she saw movement. She waved her arms to draw up the large colorful fish in the shallows. They flopped on the bank beside her in a burst of water, soaking her skirts and drenching her arms. She groaned and Zuko set the fire free in a burst, sending light and warmth over their heads.

"I feel like I've been wet all day." Katara grumbled and she gathered up the fish and headed back towards the fire. Zuko shook his head to expel the thought conjured by Katara's words, an alternate meaning to what she had said, and rose to follow her.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

She decided he looked better without his armor as he sat across from her, happily eating the roasted fish. He looked softer without the harsh reds, clad only in a linen shirt and pants. The steaminess of the jungle had returned, bringing with it a jumble of animal calls and whispers. Katara had wanted to try to keep watch, but Zuko had shrugged it off. Nothing had bothered them so far.

She was tired; they had travelled far after their…rendezvous on the bank in the afternoon. The stream had led them on with a merry gurgle, staying mostly level and slow. Katara was glad they hadn't come across too many rapids or falls. She hoped they were close to the ocean by now as she glanced across the fire at Zuko, catching a glimpse of the blue on his wrist. She was ready to have her mother's necklace returned and to get back to helping Aang reach the North Pole.

What about Zuko? She lowered her eyes as she set her fish bones down and reclined on her side. Would he come with her? Would he return to fight by his father's side? Katara wasn't sure if she should try to convince him to come with her, or if an attempt would just push him away. She hoped he'd come with her, that he'd join their little group and help Aang learn the elements. She smiled to herself as she imagined Sokka's reaction. He'd be furious, but he'd get over it. And if she told Aang that Zuko was alright, he'd believe her. Would his Uncle come with them too or return to the Fire Nation? His crew?

Katara sighed and rolled onto her back, closing her eyes. So many questions. And only one way to answer them: get back to Zuko's ship and Aang. Maybe tomorrow…

She didn't move as she felt a hard body thump down beside her, hot hands pulling her into warm arms. She nestled her face against his chest, enjoying the contrast of his soft shirt against his hard chest.

"I wasn't sleeping." She murmured, her hand rising to trace patters on his shoulder.

"I know." He rumbled, rising. Zuko had felt a sudden protective urge and had acted on it, trusting his instincts in this forest. "But we have a long day ahead of us."

Katara nodded as he carried her to the tent, flicking a hand over his shoulder to extinguish the fire. He laid her down in the soft knotted nest of their bedrolls and blankets, laying beside her. She shed her boots and tucked her knees over his, wanting to ask him all the questions that had gone through her mind. She turned her face towards his and opened her mouth to try but he placed a hand over her lips.

"I don't know." He murmured, as if he had read her mind. "Not yet."

Katara nodded against his hand, slipping her eyes closed as his hand traveled from her mouth to her ear, cupping it gently as he brought her head back down to his chest. A new question popped into her thoughts unbidden and she had to ask. "Zuko?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do…do you only like me because…because of our coupling?" She hated how small her voice was and cleared her throat, bracing herself for his answer.

He was silent for a moment and she glanced up at him, surprised to find him gazing back down at her, his golden eyes sharp against the dark, one arm tucked behind his head. "No."

"Oh." She felt her cheeks heat and she looked back down. "Okay." His arm tightened around her, pulling her against him. "Do you…like me?"

An exasperated sigh came from above her, followed by hot lips pressing against her forehead. "Yes." He rumbled, his voice thrumming against her. He settled down further beside her, nestling his body against hers. She liked the way his natural heat felt against her, not as warm as a fire but less overwhelming. She laid her head on his shoulder, smiling as he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"I like you too." She murmured. He was silent, though the heat radiating from him increased slightly. Katara pushed down the blanket, feeling too hot beside him. She broke from his embrace to strip off her outer robe, leaving her in her underwrappings, feeling much more comfortable.

Zuko laid his arm across her shoulders as she returned to his side, trying to control his body temperature. What she had said…what she had asked…it made his thoughts race, turning to his earlier decisions. Would she stay with him even if he went back to the Fire Nation. No. He'd lose her. In that moment of realization, his heart jumped within his chest. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose her company. Her cool warmth against his smoldering heat. Lose the way she felt under his hands and how her lips felt against his. He tightened his hold, drawing her closer so she almost lay on top of him. She curled her leg around his, tucking her foot under his ankle.

He could tell that she was asleep, or very close. He let his fingers skim the outside of her breasts, tracing their outline through her thin wrappings. His fingers dropped lower, slowly brushing across her soft nipples. They felt strange, not pebbled under his fingers but smooth and flat. They were slowly hardening and he removed his fingers, returning to her shoulder. Katara wriggled against him, stretching her arm across his middle and letting out a small sigh. Zuko smirked to himself as he closed his eyes. He could live like this forever, if it meant living with her.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

When he woke up, he was alone. He turned his head to make sure, before falling back with an angry sigh. Her clothes were gone. Again. If she really wanted to go, he decided with a sigh, fine. Let her go. Take her chances in the forest. If she didn't want to be with him that badly, fine.

He sat up with an angry snarl, thrusting aside the tent flaps with a harsh jerk. Katara looked up at him with a smile, turning a fat rainbow colored fish over on the fire. Zuko felt his entire body relax and his face split into an un-Zuko like smile. He covered it quickly by wiping a hand over his face. She smirked at him and turned back towards the fire. She wasn't wearing anything but her under wrappings, thanks to the heat of the forest, the sun bearing down on them through the thinning leaves. His own chest was bare; he must have stripped it off in the night. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on Katara's brow as she bent over the fire to check to see if breakfast was cooking evenly. Zuko settled on his haunches beside her, watching. She had coiled her braid up into a tight bun to keep it off her neck, and he thought she looked beautiful. Elegant almost, even despite the lack of formal clothing.

"How'd you catch that?" He asked, wanting to say something. It sounded lame to his ears and he grimaced.

"Bent it out of the stream." She flashed him a smile. "I think we're getting close to the ocean. I can feel it."

"You couldn't feel it yesterday?" He teased, added a bit of heat to the fire. He was hungry.

"No." She frowned, taking his question seriously. "It's strange. Like all of a sudden, I could hear its call." She shook her head. "This forest has me going in all different directions."

"Yeah." Zuko agreed, his eyes fixed on the fish frying in the fire. "It's confusing."

"Do you know what you're going to do yet?" She asked, her eyes also focused anywhere but him.

Zuko sighed. It felt too early for such serious, life altering questions. "No." Such a short word that could mean so much to both of them. "I think it's done."

"I know."

"It's turning black."

"It was already black."

"Really."

"Yes." Katara glared at him.

"I hate that look." He murmured, lifting the spit from the fire. He lowered the fish to the waiting plate in her hands, sliding the spit out skillfully. "I think it's how you first looked at me."

"Well, if I remember correctly," Katara said, her glare melting into a smile. "you were trying to set us on fire."

Zuko shrugged, smirking. "And if I remember correctly," He helped himself to a hearty slice of fish, blowing on it to cool it. "you knocked half an iceberg onto my deck."

"It wasn't half an iceberg." Katara scoffed. "Not even close." She waved her fingers, conjuring a snowball from the stream, and lobbed it at him. He raised his arm in defense and it collided, sending a flurry of snow across his hot skin. He glared dangerously at her as he lowered his arm. "It was more like that."

Zuko brushed snowflakes from his arms as the rest evaporated against his skin. He reached for her but she dodged, scooping another bite of fish into her mouth and giggling. He growled and snatched at her but she rose and danced away.

"C'mon Zuko, let's get going!" She said, her voice light and playful as she ducked back into the tent, stuffing blankets and their bedrolls into her pack.

Zuko finished the last few bites of his breakfast and followed her, twisting his neck, sighing as he felt it pop. He pushed aside the tent flaps to find Katara on all fours, gathering their bedding into neat piles. Slowly, he knelt down behind her, admiring the way the wrappings made her body look. He bent over her, ignoring her startled gasp, one hand smoothing down from her rear to the back of her thigh as the other cupped her stomach. His head rested by her ear, perched above her shoulder, his half hard cock resting against her backside and he pumped his hips once, twice.

"One more time." He whispered in her ear, feeling her tremble beneath his hand. "Before we reach my ship."

"Zuko…" She moaned, trying to rear up on her knees. He pushed her back down, keeping her beneath him as he leaned over her to bite her neck. If she said stop now, he could. But he wanted her one more time before he had to decide between her and his family. She groaned and wriggled, her rear brushing up against his lap. "I've never…we've never…"

"Had you from behind?" Zuko breathed in her ear, delighting in her shiver. "I think you'll like it." He ran his hand across her rear, feeling the pert flesh sway and twitch at his touch. He began tugging at the knot at the base of her spine, quickly unravelling her undergarments. Katara tried to scramble forwards but he pulled her back. "Do you not want this?" He murmured, stroking her naked behind. She looked gorgeous from this angle.

"I do." She mewled, stretching forward again. "I'm just…"

"Nervous?" He asked, reaching forward to unravel her breast bindings, letting them drop to the tent floor. He cupped one breast in his hand, carefully pinching the nipple between his fingers. Katara groaned and backed up against him. "Still nervous?"

"No." She moaned, trying again to raise up onto her knees. Zuko held her down again, blanketing himself over her so he could kiss her cheek. "Zuko…"

He smiled to himself and released her breast to stroke one finger against her entrance. She was wet, but not wet enough. He slid a finger inside of her, slowing drawing it out before moving back in. He smirked at her small moan and braced himself on his knees to lean over her, letting his other hand pinch and twirl her nipple. Katara gasped as he added another finger inside her, curling her fingers in the material of the tent. She loved the way he almost instinctively knew how to touch her in all the right places. Like he was made just so he could touch her.

Zuko felt her tighten around his fingers and his cock jolted in response. She was ready, and he was more so. He freed himself from the confines of his pants and nudged himself against her entrance, slowly sinking himself between her folds.

Katara gasped; the position Zuko was taking her in was so much different from how they had previously been together, and it felt…so much different. Deeper, a different angle. Different parts of her were brushing up against him as he moved inside her; sensitive parts. He sheathed himself inside her and she had to fight to stay on all fours. He felt so good inside her.

Zuko pulled himself all the way out only to immediately push back in. He wouldn't last long like this. She was tighter this way, and the view…it was undoing him. The feeling building inside him wasn't purely physical and it scared him. He wanted to tell her, wanted to say how he was beginning to feel.

"Katara…" he murmured, his breath coming hard and fast. "…I…"

"Don't say it Zuko." She gasped, knowing what he was going to say because the words were on her own lips. She thought she felt it, but what if it was only from sex? What if she only felt this way while he was inside her? "Please…"

Zuko growled in acknowledgement, though he felt his heart sink. She didn't him like that. She didn't feel the same. He began to move harder, climbing towards his climax. Katara shuddered around him, finding her own bliss as her elbows almost gave out, threatening to pitch them down towards the floor. Even as Zuko peaked and shot his seed deep into the waterbender beneath him, his thoughts spiraled downwards. Had he been wrong about her?

He collapsed backwards gasping, his elbow going to cover his eyes as he relaxed, feeling himself soften. Katara rustled around in front of him before joining him on her back, her shoulders lying against his ribs, her head nestled against his chest. They lay in silence; even the forest was still. Zuko thought maybe it mourned the death of his hope, as he did.

"Zuko?"

He grunted in response, not sure he could face her with his feelings written all over his face.

Katara propped herself up on her elbow, leaning over him slightly. He wouldn't look at her, his body tense and hard despite his release moments before. "Zuko, I didn't want you to say it because-"

"Because you don't feel the same." He lifted his elbow to pierce her with a brilliant golden glare. "It's fine Katara. Don't think for a moment I could sustain such feelings for a peasant girl from the South Pole." He spat, rising to his feet and tugging his pants back up to cover himself. "You are more absurd than I thought if-"

"Stop it, Zuko!" Katara cried, rising angrily to face him, her fists clenched at her sides. "That's not why! How could it be?" Hot tears flowed down her cheeks; she didn't care that she was bare naked as she braced herself to yell at him. "I didn't want you to say it because I _do_ feel the same way, you arrogant jerk! But while we're-" she fumbled. "doing _that_, it gets confusing and I didn't want you to say it just because we were…doing _that_!" She was aware of the blush creeping across her cheeks and the stunned look on Zuko's face as he stared down at her. She crossed her arms to cover her chest, starting to feel humiliated. "But if that's the way you feel, fine. I won't even try to entertain the notion that you could feel the same as me." She gathered up her clothes into a bundle and backed away from him, her lips turned up in a snarl. "I'm going to bathe. You don't have to wait." She took a few steps and turned back, trying to keep her lip from trembling, fighting to control her tears. "I must be extremely 'absurd' to think a spoiled, arrogant, jerk of a Fire Nation bastard could ever think of me as more than a convenient fuck."

Zuko watched her spin on her heel and walk away from him, his jaw twitching. Her last words had shocked him; he didn't think she knew that sort of language. Regret rose hot and heavy in his chest at the rash conclusion he had drawn. He had lashed out, as he always did, and had broken them. He twisted the blue ribbon around his wrist, running hot, angry fingers across the cool smooth stone. She felt the same. She loved him. Maybe he could fix it.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

The ocean was close. She could smell it. Katara strode beside the bank, trying to think of anything but the small pack he had left for her in the middle of their camp. Her pack, and nothing else. He had left her behind. For once, he was the one running, not her.

She wasn't trying to catch him. It was too much, she told herself, too up and down. His emotions were like a spiraling unagi, twisting and turning on themselves like its coils. She wished he had given her necklace back before he had left. It was the last thing tying her to him, since all of her feelings for him had turned sour.

With a sigh, she acknowledged that wasn't true. Katara wasn't a fickle girl, she couldn't change her feelings that quick. She just hoped they didn't linger. She brushed aside a heavy, low hanging palm frond and screeched in alarm as ropes erupted from the ground, hoisting her high into the air. She shrieked and squirmed, trying to see through the thick cords.

"I just finished tying that." An annoyed, raspy voice said from below her. She twisted around to get a clear view. Zuko stood there, his arms crossed, glaring up at her. "Who takes such short baths?"

"Grow up in the South Pole and you'll get used to it." She snapped. "Let me down."

Zuko shook his head. "No."

"No?" Katara yelled. "Zuko, let me down!"

"I love you Katara."

She stilled instantly. What?

"I have for awhile." His voice was so soft she could barely hear him, as if he was just realizing it himself. "I didn't mean what I said. I…I was just afraid that I would lose you. That you didn't feel the same."

"You would have known if you had asked me." Katara snapped, still rankled about being in a net. "Let me down."

"I'm not done." He glared up at her. "Katara, I prefer you and your company to anyone else's." He snorted out a lick of flame. "I prefer you instead of my Uncle. At least you don't force tea down my throat."

"I'm going to force something else down your throat if you don't let me down!"

Zuko ignored her. "I don't know where my path is heading, Katara, but I'd like you to go with me."

"How am I going to go anywhere if you don't let me down?" Katara was aware she was being petulant, but really. His thing with rope was out of hand.

Zuko rolled his eyes and took the grounding rope in hand, slowly lowering her to the forest floor. She landed in a heap of rope and knots, shaking them off of her like Appa shook off trailing reeds. He walked cautiously over to her, only to be knocked back as she tackled him, slamming him to the ground with a yelp. He opened his mouth to rebuke her but was silenced by her mouth crashing to his. Her kiss was wild, almost savage in its feeling. Zuko responded eagerly, tangling his hand in her bound-up hair, tearing loose her curls as he twined between them.

"I love you too, Zuko." She said, drawing back. He smiled and tried to tug her back down, but she resisted, staying firmly above him. "But if you ever talk like that to me again-"

"I'm a Prince." He interrupted in a murmur, dragging her back to him. "Get used to it."

Katara groaned against his mouth and lightly smacked him upside the head, making him chuckle as he deepened the kiss.

It began with a light rumble, then grew into a roar beneath them. They parted, looking around them in fear as the earth trembled, then shook, as if a hoard of earth benders were commanding it. The ground erupted from under them, tumbling them away in imitation of a rockslide, speeding them downstream. Zuko yelled and reached for Katara but the ground shot her away from him, knocking her towards the stream. He tried to leap after her, but vines ensnared him, keeping him away. He heard her cry for him and he bellowed back. They were being whipped through the forest, their packs stripped from them by the encroaching plant life.

Zuko tore his eyes from Katara, nearly fifteen feet away, and looked ahead, his heart rising in his throat as he saw the earth in front of them suddenly drop off. A cliff. All streams lead to the ocean, he thought panickedly as they hurtled towards it. And then they were over it, dropping towards the choppy blue-gray sea below. Katara screeched and leapt towards him at the last moment, joining her hand with his in a fierce grip as they fell. He looked over towards her, seeing her staring at him in terror as they fell head first towards the briny waves.

She had time to yell his name one more time and then they were under and everything was silent. Katara cried out from the cold shock of the water after the hot jungle, her air escaping in a halo of bubbles around her. She kicked towards the surface, bursting above the waves with a gasping cry. She searched the surface for Zuko, turning frantic when she couldn't see him. She took a breath and dove, looking in every direction. There. She waved her arms, her waterbending propelling her towards Zuko's still, floating form. She grasped him under the arms and shot them towards the surface, using her bending to send them in an arc to the small sandy beach nearly thirty feet away. They landed with a splash, Zuko's head in her lap.

"Zuko!" She cried, patting him sharply on the cheek. He didn't stir. She ran her hands along his body, feeling the water inside him. Slowly, gently, she drew it out of his lungs, bringing him to wakeful life with a spluttering cough. He turned from her to retch on the sand, bringing up every trace of seawater he had swallowed.

"Katara," he croaked, hunched over, facing away from her. "Thank you."

She threw her arms around him, holding his sodden body against her own. "I think that forest really didn't like us."

He laughed wetly, spitting out a salty mouthful. "Yeah." His eyes scanned her up and down, making sure she was alright, before they turned back towards the see. Zuko raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Or maybe not."

She followed his glance with confusion. There, beached not half a mile away, sat Zuko's ship.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko could hear Katara in the wash room, splashing happily in the warm bath water. It had been a relief for him after what felt like an eternity of cold baths in streams to have hot water cascade over him. Katara had waited until he had finished, finicky around him now that they were back around other people. She had declared the water too hot and he had cooled it, rolling his eyes at her. Now he sat where she had on his bed, looking around the metal room. So much had changed since he and Katara had slept side by side for the first time in this room.

"Prince Zuko?" His Uncle's voice sounded outside the door as he knocked.

"Come in, Uncle." Zuko said, rising. Iroh entered, looking around uncertainly. "She's bathing."

"Ah. Good, good." Iroh took a deep breath. "Prince Zuko-"

"Just Zuko, please, Uncle." He said absently, casting about for a clean shirt.

"Erm." Iroh looked flustered. "Prince, er, Nephew, there is something I must tell you."

"The Avatar's gone."

His Uncle glanced at him sideways. "Yes. How did you know?"

Zuko sighed. "Admiral Ji told me."

Iroh grumbled under his breath about careless Admirals that were lucky their eyebrows hadn't been burnt off. "Yes, it is true. He escaped not minutes after you and miss Katara departed."

"I'm not surprised." Zuko shrugged on a white shirt, tying it around the middle with a red sash. "He is the Avatar."

Katara chose that moment to emerge into the room, wrapped in a fluffy towel, her hair down and dripping around her shoulders. Iroh cleared his throat and bowed to her. She returned his gesture with a nod of her head and moved to stand beside Zuko. His eyes travelled across the hem of her towel and up to her blue eyes. They didn't smile at each other, but Iroh could sense the shift in attitudes toward each other; the possessiveness in Zuko's gaze was obvious, as was the stern, albeit amused, reproof in Katara's. What had happened in the forest?

"Prince Zuko-" Iroh cleared his throat and started again as Zuko glanced at him. "Nephew, what do you want to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious Uncle?" Zuko rasped lightly, standing to face his Uncle. "We're going after the Avatar." Katara opened her mouth to object, to angrily berate him, but Zuko's hand folded over her mouth before she could. "We're going to help him reach the North Pole."

Iroh's mouth dropped open as Katara took a step back to escape Zuko's silencing hand. "Nephew, may I ask-"

"Later, Uncle. Set course for where we picked Katara up. Her brother should still be there."

"Zuko, if you pursue this course of action, your father will not understand, or be merciful." Iroh warned, though internally, he rejoiced. Something had gotten through to his nephew. Maybe he had finally started drinking tea, as Iroh had always recommended.

"I understand, Uncle." Zuko said. "But a friend has convinced me that my father cannot restore my honor. Only I can."

Iroh bowed at the waist and left without another argument. As he closed the door, he chuckled to himself as he heard Katara's sarcastic remark: "I'm just a friend now?"

He realized he had just left two teenagers on their own behind a closed, lockable door, one of them dripping wet in a towel, when he reached the deck. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that Zuko was growing up, and anything they were about to do they would have done already when they were alone in the forest.

***Line break***Line break***Line break***

Zuko rolled his eyes at her. "Of course you're not just a friend, Katara."

"Hmph." She muttered, shedding her towel to beginning wrapping her bindings.

"Katara," She turned around at the serious note in his voice. He was much closer than he had been a moment ago. "I don't know what consequences my actions will have, how my father will react." He stroked her cheek gently, gazing at her face. "I might have just put you in danger."

"I've been in danger since I met Aang in the iceberg." She whispered, returning the gesture. "I'm not scared."

"I didn't think you would be." Zuko said. "But I don't know where this path will take us." His eyes slanted sideways, away from her. "Katara, I'm sixteen. You're…"

"Fifteen." She supplied.

"Right. We…we're very young, and it's going to be a long time before…before I'm ready for anything. Anything serious. Serious commitment, anyway." He stammered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Seeing her raised eyebrow, he let out a sigh. "I'm not ready to be married, Katara."

She jerked back, surprised. "Me either, Zuko."

"Okay, good." He cleared his throat. "But, right now, I know that I want it to be you that I end up with."

"'End up with?'" She demanded shrilly.

Zuko growled and glared at her, swooping down to clutch her head in his hands, delivering a searing kiss. "Shut up." She smiled against his lips, then gasped when he released her head to reach into his pocket to withdraw her mother's necklace. Without breaking their kiss, he secured it around her neck, the blue stone fitting perfectly into the hollow of her throat. "Katara, I think I love you."

"Well, I know I love you." She murmured, kissing his nose as he frowned. "But…I understand, Zuko." She looked down at the pendant. "Things change, and there is a long road ahead of us. Aang has a lot to learn, there is a lot to do. And three years is a long time, really."

"Three years?"

"Until I'm marrying age." She smiled up at his glare. "We could be separated, the world could need us in different places. We just don't know." She looked back down. "So I want you to keep this."

"What!" He exclaimed as she unfastened the necklace. "You spent the last week complaining at me to get it back!"

"I know." She whispered, securing the blue silk ribbon back on his wrist. "But this way, I'll always have a reason to find you, no matter where in the world you go."

"Love's not enough?" he murmured, pulling her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Nope." She teased, nipping his neck. He pulled back to regard her uncertainly. "Besides, it's tradition for the man to carve a new pendant. You can't get off that easy."

Zuko groaned and picked her up, lifting her onto his shoulder. He carried her as she squealed and beat on his back to his bed, tossing her onto the soft blankets. She tried to get up but he pinned her down, sitting on top of her legs as he held her wrists down. She beamed up at him as he gazed down at her, a warm light filling his golden eyes. "I'll always find you."

"I know." She whispered. "That's why I'm not worried."

*****Line break***Line break***Line break*****

:D One more epilogue-y chapter and then it's on to the next! Thanks again to Kat-Tastrophe for requesting this story. It's been so much fun to write, and I'm going to be sad when it ends.


	13. Epilogue

"And no more fireflakes." Katara instructed sternly, handing her crying daughter off to her nursemaid. "And please make sure she has her blanket." She bent her head to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Have a good nap, Izumi."

"Yes, my lady." The tall, elderly woman with the kind eyes curtsied, turning away from Fire Lady Katara to spirit the fussing child away.

"She's noisy."

Katara looked down at her older daughter standing beside her. "You were noisy too, Kaya."

Kaya blew her bangs out of her face with a huff. "I've never been that much of a brat."

Katara chuckled and patted her head, careful to avoid the sharp crown sticking out of her firstborn's hair. "She's only two and a half. You're going to be five in two days. It's a big difference."

Kaya shrugged and stepped forward, heading after her sister. "I bet that woman has worn that awful perfume again. No wonder Izzi's screaming." She marched off, grumbling to herself.

Katara shook her head with a smile. Under all of Kaya's blustering, she cared deeply about her sister and was very protective. She was a lot like her father that way.

She paced through the halls of the Fire Palace, serenely observing the mingled blue and red decorations being hung across arches and windows. Her daughter's birthday was a day of celebration for not just the Fire Nation, but the world. Since Zuko had joined Aang in his quest to restore balance to the world almost thirteen years ago, the young Fire Lord had grown in popularity with the monarchs and diplomats of the other kingdoms. Even stubborn Master Pakku had agreed at the last world summit, though as condescendingly as possible, that Zuko was doing well in his command.

Katara sighed. It felt like it had been so long since she had rode across the ocean on Appa's back. And it had, she smiled to herself. Nearly a year had passed since she had left the Fire Palace to take her younger daughter to meet the world leaders. Her brother, now Chief of the Southern tribe, had tried his best, as he always did, to convince her to return to the Pole. She knew he was mostly joking, but a part of her longed for the cold nights, the penguin sledding, the blubbered seal jerky that she had left behind for the everlasting summer of the Fire Nation. Kaya had greatly enjoyed playing with her cousins, the twins Akiak and Pakkak, and little Kiki, and baby Izumi had waved and cackled at the snow falling on her face. Zuko had shivered and muttered the whole time about crazy peasants who had the opportunity to live anywhere in the world but still chose the frozen hell of the South pole.

Katara smiled and blushed to herself, thinking back on how she and Zuko had kept each other warm in their guest tent while Kaya slept over at her Uncle's lodge. She didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her until the rope lasso darted over her head to settle around her arms and middle, yanking her into a shadowy corridor. Her yelp of surprise was muffled by her husband's hand as he pressed her back into the wall, his golden eyes glinting with victory in the darkness.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed, tugging his hand away awkwardly, her arms bound to her sides. "What are you doing? Aang and Toph will be here any…what are you doing?"

Zuko didn't answer as he slid the rope loop from her waist up over her head and down her arms, effectively securing her wrists together. He lifted them high up over her head, leaning his body into hers, his free hand moving up to brush against her cheek. Katara hissed as she felt his hard arousal against her leg, hot even through the layers of their clothes.

"Do you remember the night we made Kaya?" He murmured, leaning closer to press hot kisses along her jaw bone. His hair was so long, Katara mused absently. It fell across his shoulders in a glossy cascade, sweeping against her chest as her back arched against his touch.

"Yes." She breathed, trying to catch his mouth with her own, but he dodged. "You tied my wrists to the bed and left me bound as you took me."

"Mhmm." Zuko murmured, his hand travelling down from her face to roughly palm her breast. His desire for her hadn't dimmed in thirteen years, not even through a fiasco of a wedding, interrupted several times by Sokka and Suki's squalling water-bending infant twins and a very late Avatar, seven years of marriage, and two kids of his own. They had never separated from each other, and her body had called to him ever since that first night in what they now knew to be the Great Swamp. He ground his hips against her thigh, leaving her no doubt of how much he wanted her.

She gasped and wriggled, wanting him to stop but needing him to continue. "Zuko," She whispered, trying to get free. "We don't have time-"

"I'm surrounded by girls, Katara." He told her, his face inches from hers. "I need an ally." He captured her mouth in an agonizing kiss, making her melt back against the wall. "I want a son."

"You want to try again?" Katara gasped, glancing towards the entrance of the corridor. No one would see if they moved just a bit further down… "Izumi's only two…"

"Two and a half." He corrected. "Same as Kaya was."

"Zuko," She groaned. He had gotten her all worked up. "can't we wait? Aang and Toph-"

"Will be here soon with their brood and all your attention will be diverted to them." Zuko stated, glowering down at her. "I'm selfish, Katara. You know that."

She did know. That he was entirely unselfish. "Someone will hear." She warned him.

"I'll do my best to keep you quiet." Zuko murmured, nudging against her as he lowered his head to kiss her, freeing her bound wrists only to retie the ropes so her hands were trapped behind her back.

She glared at him, nipping his lip sharply. "You and your damn rope fetish."

"Just for you." From beneath his tunic, out slipped her mother's pendant, dangling on its 'manly chain' below his neckline. He never had returned it, instead threading the smooth satin ribbon through a roughly carved pendant made from red jasper stone. The stone was carve half in the fire nation emblem, half in the water nation. It hung heavy on her neck, forever reminding her that they belonged together. Perfectly symmetrical. Equals. Partners. Lovers. "Just for you."

_*****The end!*****_

_**A.N.: **_Yay! All done! Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. You're the reason I continue to write. Woo! Love love love.


End file.
